Queenmaker
by Lady Detective
Summary: Emma Swan is quite secure in her social standing but has no desire to be Prom Queen—despite her friends' insistence. What happens when she's challenged to make the least popular girl in school worthy instead? SQ high school AU loosely inspired by "She's All That"
1. Chapter 1

"Emma! Get your fine ass over here!"

Ruby Lucas's holler cut across the bustling cafeteria with ease. And despite some of the smirking looks she received, Emma Swan was grateful for it. She had been staring at the masses of people in the room, awkwardly searching for her friends. They had apparently been pushed from their usual table. Normally, the room was plenty big for the student body, especially in the spring, when it warmed up enough to sit outside and for juniors and seniors to want to use their off-campus privilege. But today, even the band geeks had decided to leave their sacred music room to eat with the rest of their class, because today was the beginning of prom season.

Cutting through the crowd, Emma slid onto the sliver of bench that had been saved for her, rotating her tray to fit.

"Thanks, Rubes, I was worried there wouldn't be anywhere to sit."

"You can always sit on my lap, love."

Killian Jones spoke up from across the table, leaning forward to catch Emma's gaze.

Emma just rolled her eyes and laughed as the small, curly haired blonde in the pep squad uniform next to him threw what looked like a powerful sucker punch into his arm.

"Thank you, Tink," Ruby praised, "You put that pompom arm to good use!"

Emma picked up her sandwich and scanned the area as the two girls fell into good-natured teasing while Killian complained, waving to a friend from track nearby. As she spotted more and more people to greet though, she noticed the two that were missing from her own table.

"Hey, where's MM and David?"

"You just missed them," Ruby explained, throwing a chip in her mouth. "Mary Margaret went to go set up for the announcement and David just insisted on helping her even though he's got no time to actually be on the committee."

Emma hummed in agreement, continuing through her lunch. Thinking of the missing pair, she was struck once again by what an odd bunch they were—and catching a glimpse at some of the other tables—how lucky she was.

Emma hadn't always been this popular. Moving from school to school made it impossible to maintain any gains she made, and the new kid welcome often wore off when her peers would realize her situation. Or the holes in her clothes. Or her anger. But her fresh start at Storybrooke High had ended up a blessing.

The summer before her sophomore year, after a particularly bad freshman year in the city, she had been shipped off to the small town and her new foster dad. Archibald Hopper. Though she would've never admitted it to anyone, she had been beyond scared, particularly of the kind of man who could want to and find a way to foster a teen girl on his own. The minute she met the sweetly bumbling ginger who she felt pretty confident in thinking she could take down in a one-two punch, however, it all fell away. That wasn't to say she liked him though. She wasn't much for the psychobabble that came with living with a therapist, but as it turned out, Archie was really good at his job. She hated it, but he helped her. And with help, she found she didn't want to fight against him anymore, particularly when everyone in town seemed to trust him—and when he had been so nervous to introduce his boyfriend to her because he had wanted her approval.

By the end of that first summer, she was verging on normal. He introduced her to everyone they saw, explaining their situation with confidence and poise, so at the start of the school year, she wasn't even an anomaly. He got her to join cross-country and track as an outlet and got her some respectable clothes. A few months in, she ended up…popular. She was a beautiful blonde athlete, smart enough to be funny but not enough to be intimidating, and her occasional moods and aggression apparently just added to her charm.

The rest of her group was just as unusual to be at the top of it all. Well, David, quarterback of the football team in the fall and captain of the lacrosse team in the spring, and Tina Bell, sassy, adorable cheerleader fit the mold pretty well, but then there was Ruby with her red streaks and clothes that constantly broke school code, and Killian with his apparent leather fetish. Emma's best guess was that their looks and easy-going attitudes carried them most of the distance. No matter how far she had come over almost three years, Emma would always be jealous of Ruby's cheery confidence and ability to ignore an insult. Plus, Killian was an exchange student with an accent, which got him a pass in his more sleezy moments.

Mary Margaret was perhaps the strangest "cool kid" of them all, with her conservative look and bleeding heart—since preciousness normally wasn't big with teens, but she and Ruby had been best friends since they were little, and David actually loved her, _loved_ loved her, even if it still came across as the puppiest of crushes. Then David was friends with Killian from football, because the foreigner's experience in rugby had him playing wide receiver and winning game after game running hook after hook. David and Killian both knew Tina, or Tink as she was better known, from her cheering, and despite his mouth, Killian really did care about her in a way he didn't seem to care about anyone else. Tink had worked at Granny's with Ruby over the summer in preparation for college, and Ruby had been Emma's very first friend in town, drawn to the girl with the dark streak.

All together, they had a good command of the school as the ruling seniors, and Emma often shocked her self with wishes they could all be together just a little longer. Never had she wanted to stay so bad.

"So, Ems, what do you think it'll be?" Tink asked, knocking Emma out of her thoughts and into the conversation.

"Do people actually care what the theme is?" Emma questioned.

"Don't you dare say that around Mary Margaret, or her vicious streak will come out in full-force," Ruby scolded, half-joking about their gentle friend's ability for violence.

"Noted. I care very deeply about the theme and everything else prom-related."

"Good," Ruby sanctioned her performance. "Now pay attention because MM is trying to get everyone's attention and it's adorable."

Emma turned to see Mary Margaret standing next to the table she had set up, barely visible over the heads of the student populace. David stood next to her, trying to nudge her up onto the chair instead of commanding the room himself. Finally, she took the hint and accepted his help up, clearing her throat with a grace that Emma felt befit someone much older.

"Excuse me, everyone! If I can have just a few minutes."

Her voice rang out surprisingly well over the room, and bizarrely enough, people settled without much fuss. They were all there for the same reason, anyway.

"My name is Mary Margaret Blanchard, and I'm the head of this year's Student Government Prom Planning Committee. As you all know, it's officially a month away, and it's time to start getting ready! Tickets will be on sale next week, right here in the cafeteria before school and during lunch. If you're interested in helping the committee, or if you have any questions, come to this table after my announcement. You can also come up to submit nominations for Prom King and Queen, which will be voted on from the submissions the week before." Mary Margaret's smile seemed to grow as she continued, no longer able to hang onto the secret.

"Those nominations may be particularly important this year, considering our theme." She was practically bursting at the seams as she motioned to her fellow committee members to prepare the banner for its reveal.

"I hope you all believe in fairytales and happy endings, because this years' theme is… Once Upon A Time!"

Mary Margaret was by far the most enthused in the room, but there was a general murmur of approval. It was conventional, but a classic, and particularly appropriate for a town named Storybrooke.

Despite Mary Margaret's efforts to regain everyone's attention, people had returned to their own discussions, finishing their lunches and moving to the table to sign up and submit names.

Ruby stretched her hand across the table, palm up.

"You owe me $5, Killian."

"Dammit, Ruby, she must've told you beforehand."

Emma scoffed. "Sorry, Jones, MM may be terrible with secrets but she kept this one. Besides, it's really not surprising if you know Mary Margaret."

"I think it's cute."

"You would, Tinkerbell." Killian scowled as he handed over a five to a grinning Ruby.

"Hey." Tink landed another punch on Killian's soon-to-be-bruised arm. "I've made my peace with the abbreviated nickname, but I'll not be teased because my parents had a cruel sense of humor naming their small, blonde daughter something starting with T."

"You know, it's only a matter of time before we get Hook to catch on, Tink, then he'll leave you alone," Ruby teased.

"I'll not be compared to a cartoon with a bad nose and a worse perm, thank you very much. And if we're going fairy tale themed, that makes you Little Red Riding Hood."

"Maybe," Ruby replied, still wearing her winning smile, "But I think we all know I'm more like the wolf."

"Speaking of fairy tales," Emma paused, considering the parallels, "I think MM and David are going to have to win Prom King and Queen."

Ruby turned more thoughtful. "I'm nominating them both for sure, but I think they're more prince and princess. David will definitely win—"

"Hey!" Killian interjected. "What about me?"

"David will definitely win," Ruby continued, ignoring him, "But I don't know about MM."

"Aw, c'mon, she could be queen if we helped her."

"Oh, Emma," Ruby laughed, "So beautifully naïve in the world of high school politics."

"Seriously," Emma asserted, "It's going to be someone we're friends with. Why not Mary Margaret. You planning on running, Rubes?"

"Um, no thank you. I do not need that kind of responsibility," Ruby joked.

"How about you, Tink?"

"I'd rather Mary Margaret won. She certainly would want it more. Besides, I've already been relegated to fairy status."

"So there. MM will win," Emma confirmed.

"I'll win what?" Mary Margaret asked, sidling up to their table with David close behind.

"Hey, MM! Nice theme!" Mary Margaret blushed under Ruby's praise. "Emma was just saying you're a shoe-in for Prom Queen."

Mary Margaret's smile dropped just a little. "No, I'm not. I can't be submitted because as the head of the committee, it might look fixed if I won." Her enthusiasm returned as she looked to the boy at her side. "But David can still win! I can't wait to campaign for you, sweetie." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "And which ever one of you ladies would like to run!"

"Well, Tink and me have already decided that it's not our scene, so I guess that leaves …Emma!"

"Me?" Emma looked at her friends, gaping. "No, I don't think so."

Ruby's smile had never seemed more wolf-like. "You said it yourself, Ems, someone who's friends with us is gonna win, and if it's not gonna be Mary Margaret, and me and Tink both campaign for you…"

"Hey! C'mon, don't gang up on me!"

"Why not, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, confused by her friend's reluctance. "I think you'd make a lovely Queen."

"I'm not saying I'm going to win, but it'd certainly be more fun if you were crowned with me, Emma," David added.

"I—" Emma desperately didn't want to tempt fate. She may have had good standing for the past three school years, but she couldn't shake the feeling it would all go to pieces in a minute. "I just don't think it's a good fit for me, MM. Much more your style."

"Tink, c'mere, I need to talk to you privately for a second."

Tink was surprised by Ruby's sudden request but got up to join her a short distance from the table. The remaining friends looked confusedly at each other, wondering what the two could possibly be up to. That wonder only grew when Tink briefly looked at Emma before the two girls turned back seemingly in complete agreement.

"So Emma," Tink began as they reached the table, "you think anyone we're friends with can be Queen."

"Well, yeah," Emma replied, trying not to feel threatened by their matching smiles and the fact that now almost everyone was standing over her.

"And you don't want to be Queen, but me, MM, and Tink have already decided to conspire against you," Ruby continued.

"Right, 'cause you're super friends."

Mary Margaret was a little upset to have been grouped into Ruby's plan, but the other two girls didn't falter.

"What if I told you that Tink and I have agreed to offer you a way out?"

Emma grew even more suspicious. "I'd like to hear it."

Ruby paused. This was the sell. "Me and Tink will choose a girl in this room. If you can get her into the final voting the week before Prom, we will campaign for her instead of you."

"Any girl?" Emma considered. Most girls would die for the chance to be Queen, right? Just because her group of friends was a little off didn't mean that everyone else was. She looked around. Most people had cleared out, now that the announcement was over and there were only five minutes until the next class. She recognized a bunch as girls she was friendly with. She could handle having another friend. And it would be like passing on the wealth.

"All right," Emma confirmed. "You have one minute to pick any girl in this room, and I will make her into Queen material."

Ruby and Tink practically squealed at her agreement and the thought of their sometimes reserved friend having to reach out to someone of their choosing, or at the very least having to accept their campaign for her without argument. They stood side to side, scanning the remaining girls as their minute ran.

Just then, a swish of brown passed quickly towards the vending machine. Loafers, khakis, a turtleneck sweater, and a packed old JanSport topped with a French twist entered money and hit the button for a bottle of water.

Spotting her, Ruby and Tink instantly looked at each other. They couldn't believe their luck.

"We pick her!" Tink whisper-shouted, pointing at the direction of the machine with Ruby nodding furiously.

Looking over, Mary Margaret's pale skin grew even whiter.

Emma turned to find where they were pointing, feeling the dread settle in her stomach. _What had she gotten into?_

Just then, the brunette turned, water bottle in hand, and walked out the door as quickly and quietly as she came.

Emma had to stifle a gasp.

"Regina Mills," Ruby confirmed with glee. "You have three weeks to turn Regina Mills into someone people will vote for."

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N:** I had no real intention of writing this...but I was just struck by how many HS AUs have Regina as the popular girl when I feel there are so many reasons she wouldn't be and so many reasons why Emma might. Anyway, I hope you like it, at least enough to find someone more talented to give it a go. But if you'd like me to continue, please, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So while not one of my better thought out ideas, posting unedited fic in the early morning was apparently not the worst. Thank you for your reviews and favorites and follows, and I'm so glad I'm not the only one who sees a dorky teen Regina. For you, you wonderful readers, I am going to do my best to continue even though it is shaping up to be the longest thing I've ever written, and I had no plan or anything written as of a week ago. I don't like not finishing things I've started, but I warn you, it might take me a while. Know that guilt is an excellent motivator. :) 

* * *

><p>"Regina Mills?"<p>

Emma had stood in silent shock for a good minute until the passing bell rang her out of it. As her group gathered their things and headed to class, still enjoying Emma's reaction, her voice returned. Vehemently.

"You can't pick Regina! She wasn't in the lunchroom the entire period!"

"As a many time sucker from Ruby's bets, I understand your pain, love, but they got you fair and square." Killian tossed a congratulatory arm around Ruby, and she allowed it with the mood she was in, strutting into the hallway.

Emma frantically gathered her things and kept pace, noticing how Mary Margaret, and therefore David, were considerably less pleased with the turn of events.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Ruby." Mary Margaret clutched her textbook to her chest, not feeling much soothed by David's protective arm.

"Aw don't worry, MM, this has nothing to do with you." Ruby tossed her head back to throw a comforting smile at her friend before eyeing the frazzled blonde behind her. "It's all up to Emma. Besides, she can always just accept defeat and let me and Tink make her prom queen!"

They had reached the main hall where they would all have to split off, and they paused a moment to look at Emma, giving her a chance to change her mind.

Emma considered the deal herself. This would be way harder than she expected. She could easily handle a band geek or even one of those art chicks who wouldn't dare stoop to society's expectations. But scary and inaccessible Regina Mills was a different story. Outside of maybe the faculty, she didn't have a single friend. Emma couldn't think of anyone who would vote for her just because, not even as a cruel Carrie-esque prank. Well, maybe Vic Whale would do that, but he was a tool. Emma should have just admitted she was wrong and tried her chances that someone else would come out of the woodwork to pull Ruby and Tink's attentions.

Emma should have, but Emma had never been very good at doing what she should.

Her competitive nature flared. She could do it. She wasn't wrong in her logic, and she really didn't want to be Queen. Maybe Regina could benefit from her friendship. She couldn't be that crazy. And it was just three weeks. She was going to do it. She'd show them all.

"No way, Rubes. I accept your challenge." She stood tall, looking her friend straight in the eye. "Regina Mills will be in the final two for Prom Queen. Get ready to campaign for her."

Ruby smiled open mouthed for a moment, looking around as if to confirm with the rest of the group that yes, Emma was currently this cocky.

"You talk a mighty big game, Emma Swan," Ruby drawled, nodding her head before flashing her signature killer smile. "But we'll see."

With that, she made her exit, loping down the hall. "See you 8th period!"

David and Killian also took it as their cue to leave, stepping around to stand in front of her, enjoying observing her at this height only because they knew it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Good luck, kid." David patted her shoulder, deploying his big brotherly charm. "I'm pretty sure I've been sacked by defensive tackles sweeter than Regina."

"Swan, you've gotten yourself into a mess here, but I have to say—I cannot wait to see it," Killian joined in.

She shrugged them off her shoulders and shot them a look, but they just laughed and waved their goodbyes.

Tink, Mary Margaret, and Emma walked the last bit of hall together, their classrooms right next to each other. They were practically the only students left outside a room, everyone else already settled for the rapidly approaching class.

Tink pulled her to the side quickly, leaning in as she spoke low. "I'm going to go easier on you than Ruby, Emma. If you need any help, let me know."

Emma caught the sincerity in Tink's eyes, wondering where it was coming from, but nodding in acceptance. She wasn't fooled by her bluff of confidence much more than her friends were. She'd need all the help she could get. "Thanks, Tink."

With a glance at MM, Tink slipped through the door. Emma was about to head into her own room when a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to find a very apprehensive Mary Margaret.

"Emma, you can't tell anyone this, but—just please don't hurt her, okay?"

Emma didn't even have time to react before her friend quickly turned and headed into class. She felt like she had fallen down the rabbit hole. MM was worried about hurting Regina? Not that the gentle girl wouldn't worry about anyone getting hurt, but MM and Regina were known to have a bit of a history. Emma hadn't been around when it happened, but there were still whispers about how the normally unobtrusive girl had tore out Mary Margaret at the end of their first year, making MM cry and earning Regina permanent derision as a "psycho." Mary Margaret was pretty much universally acknowledged as the nicest girl in school, whether you were friends with her or not. When she didn't even report the incident to the school, and kept others from doing it on her behalf, everyone assumed it was because of her generous heart. But with this warning…Emma was starting to think her competitive streak had got her into something too deep to get out of.

The sound of the bell shocked her out of her thoughts once again, and she jolted to slip into her seat in class. 

* * *

><p>"Now, if you'll look at this scatter plot…"<p>

It was a challenge on a normal day to pay attention to Mr. Chadwick as he droned on about linear regressions, the lights dimmed for the overhead projector. Today, Emma didn't even hear the words. She was much too focused on her new goal. It had been a while since she had really had to be crafty; she hadn't considered anyone a mark since those first few months in Storybrooke. She was still good at reading people, but there had been no need to really prepare for any interactions. Now the only time she played someone was when she discovered that it was much easier to play nice with teachers, particularly as her status grew in the school community. But she hadn't spent any time with Regina. Hardly knew anything about her except for the few things she could remember from the classes they had shared—and for the rumors that circulated. She flipped to the back of her notebook, ignoring the intricate wave pattern she had started among her half-hearted notes, and wrote a name along the top of the page.

_Regina Mills. _

She drew a line underneath, poising her pencil to start a list. She tapped the end along the line. She furrowed her brow and hunkered down. She scowled.

What could she write? Regina was smart? A nerd? Kept to herself? Might be crazy? None of that could help her win the girl over, and Emma didn't think that a cold approach be very successful. She couldn't really ask around without attracting attention, and now it seemed that her friend that knew the most also had a very complicated history she should probably try to stay out of. Emma let her teacher's words fade back in, hoping that allowing her concentration focus somewhere else would lead her to a flash of genius.

"…to start in a different year, the distribution will shift. You'll likely have a problem like this on the AP Exam. To that point, I'd like you to do the first three questions on this practice exam—" Emma looked up to see Mr. Chadwick passing out a stack of photocopies. "—Which was the real test from 1994, along with odd numbered problems 1 through 35 in your book for tomorrow."

The ringing bell just barely masked the students' groan, but Emma wasn't thinking about math as she hurriedly flipped her notebook back to its cover and gathered her bag. Seventh period was her free period, and for maybe one of the first times ever, Emma was going to spend it in the library. Not to study, not in the conventional sense. Mr. Chadwick's lecture had helped her, just not with math.

She was going to find the Storybrooke High 1994-1995 yearbook to start her background research on Regina Mills.

She moved out the door and through the hallway quickly. She had plenty of time to find the book and find Regina in it, but she found she was excited to have a first step towards her goal, a piece of the mystery to solve. She waved to the usual suspects as they passed but hurried to get to the second floor back hallway where Tink would be waiting for her.

She rounded the corner to just catch Tink shutting her locker and chatting to the girl, Ariel, Emma thought, that was getting books out of the locker right next to hers. Ariel said goodbye to Tink and offered Emma a little wave as she headed to her next class, and Tink slid to the floor to sit against her locker door now that the hall was beginning to clear out.

"You're here early!" Tink noted as she pulled out a workbook.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come by to tell you that I'm going to ditch you for the library today."

"The library?" Tink scoffed in mock disgust. "What could you possibly need to do in that sad place? First Ruby, and now you. Are they throwing moshes in there I just don't know about?"

"No, Tink, it's still as quiet as ever, I imagine."

"So what is it then? Don't tell me you've got a project."

"I do, just not for class." Emma teased. "Don't worry about it, it'll only be for today. I'll probably only be gone for 20 minutes tops anyway. I wouldn't leave you alone with Killian for any longer than that."

"You just can't get enough of me, can you, Swan?" The object of discussion sauntered towards them and plopped down next to Tink. "Aren't you joining us?"

"She's going to the _library,_" Tink uttered as if Emma had just told her she preferred Brussels sprouts to ice cream.

"What's that nonsense about? Don't tell me the same thing that's got Ruby has got her!"

"You noticed too!" Tink exclaimed, eager to discuss their friend.

Emma couldn't help but be intrigued. "What is all of this about with Ruby and the library?"

"I don't know," Tink bubbled, "I've just caught her headed there a few times and she's always really sneaky about it."

"Maybe she's studying but she doesn't want to trash her image."

"Yeah, right, Killian." Emma couldn't decide whether it would be more bizarre to have Ruby fully dedicated to schoolwork or to have her care about an image. She shook her head. She was going to get drawn into conversation and then she wouldn't have a good chance to look until tomorrow. She had sophomore and junior years at home (Archie had thought they were important to reaffirming her rightful place in town), but freshman was the most important since she hadn't been around to see for herself.

"I'll take a look around while I'm there and see if anything just screams Ruby, okay? We'll find a way to tease the truth out of her after practice," she added to appease Tink's demand for gossip and help her getaway.

Tink nodded in confirmation. "Okay, deal. Go do whatever it is you need to do and then get back here so we can discuss. Especially since I want details on Operation Emma Save the Queen!"

"I truly approve of that title, Tink. Well done." Killian doffed his imaginary cap, smirking at Emma's look of exasperation.

"Yes, you're just on top of your game today, Tink. I'll see you guys later." Emma threw them a wave as she turned, catching the sound of her friends' low laughter at her situation. But she was hopeful. And this extra puzzle to solve with Ruby made her even more set on spending the rest of the period in the far corner of the school.

It wasn't that Emma didn't like libraries—some of the ones in Boston had been her only sanctuary—but Storybrook High's, well, it was depressing. The glaring fluorescent overheads and the painted brown metal shelving and the crinkly plastic book covers from the seventies made it so you'd go in for what you needed and got out. The only real draw was the attached computer lab where they had finally gotten new iMacs. Emma walked through the door scanners and glanced at the brightly colored domes through the glass wall. There were a few kids there, mostly playing games. One huddled over the screen made Emma wonder if Ruby were here to do something on the internet that she wouldn't want Granny to find, but she dismissed that immediately. For one, it wasn't really Ruby's style, and two, the computers at the town library would be a much better choice without the stringent restrictions and the student log ins. In fact, it wouldn't be suspicious for Ruby to go the town library at all. It was a much more welcoming space and generally approved of group work place with its long oak tables. Besides, they also had a fresh stock of magazines and decent movies to rent. Emma had spent quite a few afternoons there studying herself, and if she had any hope that they kept Storybrooke High records, she would've found a way to go there instead.

Maybe they didn't keep school records, but they would probably have back issues of the Mirror. As Emma approached the front desk, she made a mental note to remember that option. She really didn't care enough about this to want to spend an afternoon looking through microfiche, but if the Yearbook didn't turn anything up, Regina was guaranteed to at least be in some article about academic achievement.

She tapped the bell at the front and leant against the desk waiting for help from the old, stereotype of a librarian, Mrs. Grimwold. Normally she would've wanted to limit her interaction with the gruff woman, but she didn't want to spend the remainder of the period wandering through without any sense of where to look. She crossed her arms and slumped even further over the counter. Hearing movement, she looked up to see a very young, very pretty face.

"Hi, there."

"You're—you're not—"

"No," the girl chuckled a little at Emma's surprise. "I'm Belle. Ms. French if you really want to."

Emma took Belle in. She really was as her name implied, and despite her youth, had a confidence about her that didn't seem to suit a high schooler at least, and definitely not one that would work at the library.

"Are you a student helper or something?"

Belle laughed again, apparently finding joy in the interaction, even when Emma imagined she had to have had many previous ones like it. "Technically, yes. I took my final semester off from Bates so I could graduate with the rest of my class, and I am helping out here, since Mrs. Grimwold could use a little break for her disposition, don't you think?"

That, Emma definitely agreed with. She smiled. "So you've been here for the whole semester?"

"Yes, and I haven't seen you before," Belle teased.

"Would you believe me if I said I was just very sneaky?"

"No."

"Good call." Emma grinned. "Sorry I didn't meet you before, Belle. I'm Emma."

Belle perked up at her name. "Emma Swan? You're one of Ruby's friends, aren't you?"

And with that, one mystery completely unraveled. But as much as Emma wanted to enjoy it, it just reminded her of the higher stakes one she had originally come here for. Still, she thought as she saw the brunette's cheer grow at the thought of her friend, a few more moments wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah, I am! Sorry, Ruby's a terrible friend—she's never mentioned you."

Emma did not miss the faint blush that passed over Belle's cheeks. Not at all.

"We're not—particularly close. I've seen her at Granny's, and she's been coming in for some help on a project she's working on. She mentions you a bit, the name just stuck."

"Sure, of course. Ruby's really great. Thanks for helping her, I'm sure she really appreciates it. She's not much for the library herself."

The blush returned with a knowing smile. "She may have mentioned that once or twice." Then, Belle cleared her head and her throat and returned to business. "Anyway, you're the one who rang for help this time, so how can I help you, Emma Swan?"

"I was wondering if you had old yearbooks?"

Belle pondered for a moment, then answered, "We do. Most of the older copies are in storage, but there are a few we keep out. Is there one you're looking for in particular?"

"'94/'95?"

"That one should definitely be out. Let's go have a look!"

Belle came out from behind the counter and led Emma further into the library. They wove through the stacks to come out in a small study space hidden from the main path. Emma couldn't help but wonder if it had ever been used for its intended purpose.

Belle crouched down to look at the spines on a lower shelf against the wall, reading aloud as she searched.

"'90, '91, misplaced encyclopedia, '92, '93…that's odd." She scanned the whole row quickly then looked at neighboring shelves. "It doesn't appear to be here." She did one more quick look before grabbing the encyclopedia and standing fully.

"Don't worry, I will find it for you," Belle pronounced. "Wait right here, and I'll check where it might be hiding. And return this to its proper home," she added, motioning with the book in her arms. "It won't be more than a few minutes."

Emma considered. She might as well wait. "All right, thanks."

"My pleasure, Emma. Be right back."

Emma smiled and sank into the battered chair as she watched Belle hurry off. Her cheery enthusiasm certainly improved the environment, and as mismatched a pair she and Ruby seemed, Emma could see why her friend had been sneaking off to the library. She wondered whether she should ask Belle about Ruby's "project" to get some extra teasing in.

Pulling out her Spanish textbook, she looked over the vocab she had to know for tomorrow's quiz. It was too easy. Forcing herself to run through the words twice, she shut the book. The silence of this back corner had her feeling restless, and aside from the math she was just assigned and a chapter of reading for geoscience, she didn't have much else to do before class tomorrow. She had already read ahead for English. She didn't like to stop chapter by chapter unless she had to, and _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ had been compelling enough that she read most of it over the first weekend it had been assigned. It was an easy read after the horror that was _Heart of Darkness_. _Dorian_ was their last real novel before the AP Exam. They would do a few poems, which Emma was less pleased with, and then a final project, something about plays, she vaguely remembered.

Emma got up, dropping her things on the chair in her stead, and scanned the reference numbers on the shelves closest to her. The closest stacks had the tail end of arts and a little further down, the beginning of literature. She slipped past the reference books, making sure she could still see if Belle came back, and sought out American dramas. Maybe she could pick a play or two to impress Ms. Sanders before she assigned the paper. Mostly, she just wasn't good with waiting. And she was beginning to doubt that the yearbook would help much anyway at all. She couldn't remember Regina doing much of anything. Granted, she hadn't really been paying attention. She just wished Belle would get back so she could join Killian and Tink in the hall where they could make fun of their Spanish work together.

She had almost reached the other end of the row, trailing her fingers absentmindedly over the books when she heard soft steps from where she had came. Thinking Belle might be back, she ran back towards the study space, only to stop about a foot in front of the person who had rounded the corner into her row. The person who also happened to be the focus of her mission to the library in the first place.

Regina Mills was standing directly in front of her, a load of books in her arms, her surprise only registering in the slight widening of her eyes before her scowl fell back into place and she started to move around Emma into the aisle.

Emma froze just a moment before turning to follow after her. This was as good a time as any, right? She might as well attempt to make a connection. She was going to need all the attempts she could get.

"Excuse me—" Emma almost reached out to touch the arm in front of her before thinking that may not go over well.

"Am I in your way?" Regina looked up briefly from the shelf she had been searching through to maintain eye contact with Emma.

That had not been what Emma meant to imply at all, and Regina's stare was almost unnerving, a game of chicken. "No," she quickly answered.

All that did was return Regina's attention directly to the books. This was already going worse than the deep-sea-low expectations she had. She decided to try again.

"Hi." She gave a little wave before offering her hand to shake. "Emma Swan."

Regina just stared at Emma's outstretched hand, but at least her focus had been torn entirely from the books. Emma decided to take that as a good sign.

"I know we haven't, like, interacted much—"

"At all."

"What?" Emma could already be a little jumpy when it came to new introductions, and Regina wasn't helping in the least.

"We haven't interacted at all. Unless you count being in the same class."

"Right. Well, I was wondering…if you'd like to hang out sometime? There's a game on Wednesday—"

"No."

Regina had turned to walk away with her dismissal, but Emma hopped around to stay in her line of sight. She wasn't going to give up so easily. And she had been said to be occasionally charming. She put on her best smile.

"Okay, not Wednesday. Thursday? Granny's? The new pizza place?"

"No." Regina tried moving to get around Emma, increasingly frustrated.

But by now Emma had found the cockiness of her persona and shifted to block Regina's path again. Regina couldn't do anything to her, and she would be the first to break that icy exterior, she knew it. "I get it, school nights. Friday then. Anywhere you'd like."

Instead of trying to edge her way around, Regina stood up straight, maintaining the little distance between them but filling it with an icy energy.

"No, I'm not in the least interested in hanging out with you. And if you're trying to mess with me, you ought to try being a little less transparently cliché."

With that she turned around completely and swiftly made her way through the books until she vanished from Emma's line of vision.

Emma slumped. So, that had gone well. 

* * *

><p>"Emma?"<p>

Belle's inquisitive voice broke her out of however long she had been wallowing in her failure. She rounded the corner to come out into the area where Belle was waiting, yearbook in hand.

"I'm so sorry it took me this long. Apparently someone on the graduation committee had been using it to make some sort of retrospective? I hope I haven't kept you from anything."

"No, not at all Belle, don't worry about it. Thanks for finding it for me."

If Belle noticed the poor job Emma did of hiding her shift in mood, she didn't mention it.

"Of course. Since I cut down your time with it, I'll make an exception to let you check it out for the night, if you'd like. You'll have to have it back before school tomorrow."

Emma brightened a little. She could still grab a couple of minutes with Tink and Killian and loop Tink in. She'd hunker down with all three yearbooks once she got home and had time to really look.

"I can do that! Thanks, Belle." Emma gathered her books and bag and started walking back to the front with the new librarian.

"Not a problem, Emma. I hope it helps with whatever you need it for."

Emma tried to keep her rebounding spirits to herself. "I'm sure it will. Speaking of, I've been wondering if the project you're helping Ruby with is for our shared class…" 

* * *

><p>"Really, Rubes? A report on the pack instincts of wolves?"<p>

Emma used the ball in her hand to knock the one headed for her legs to the other side of the gym. Usually she and Ruby had plenty of time to talk on dodgeball days as long as they were on the same team, but their side had been weeded out faster than usual. And that meant no standing in the back.

"What? It's interesting!" Ruby shot back, throwing a wicked line drive that bounced off of Eric's shoulder and mercifully hit the floor before one of his remaining team caught it.

"I guess I'll give you credit for actually working on something, even if it is just to hang out with the cool new lady librarian," Emma teased, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend, before soundly catching the throw of someone who thought they'd had her off-guard.

"Thank you." Ruby dipped to the side to pick up one of the rubber balls and dodge another coming straight for her before she sidled up to Emma. "Em, I know this is stupid, but could you—"

"I'm not saying a word, Rubes. Belle's your thing to share." She whipped one at Anton, tripping him over his own feet in a scramble to get away. "But I gotta say I'd bet you'll be introducing her pretty soon. Girl is into you."

The red in Ruby's face was not entirely from exertion. "Yeah?"

Emma hustled to pick up one dribbling by before dropping it to catch one thrown directly at her middle. "What can I say? I'm good at reading people." She smirked in Ruby's direction before firing a quick one-two, getting two more kids out.

"Thanks, Ems." Ruby's shy smile was one of the rarest, but it was also one of Emma's favorites. It was sometimes good to know her usually unflappable friend could feel just as unsure as she did. "You know," Ruby exhaled as she caught the elbow of one of the remaining girls, leaving her and Emma against Fred, "if you needed some help with Regina, I wouldn't be opposed."

"Thank you, Ruby," Emma chuckled as she tossed her friend a ball. "That's very big of you."

They looked at each other before scoping Fred out. "Yeah, well." They took aim. "I still want you to lose." They fired simultaneously.

Fred just missed dodging Ruby's as it clipped him on his wrist.

Wrapping an arm around each other as their team celebrated, Emma bumped into the brunette's shoulder. "What do you say, you want to hear about Operation Emma Save the Queen?"

Ruby laughed. "That was Tink's idea, wasn't it." Emma nodded.

"Yes, I definitely want in."

"Good." Emma smiled, accepting the high fives of her teammates. "We're meeting Tink after practice today, and I'll update you both."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm sorry I'm not much for long chapters or quick updates, but I promise I am still working. I've grown too attached to this young Regina to give up without a fight, and I hope that after this chapter, you'll agree with me.

* * *

><p>"À demain, Monsieur."<p>

Regina was always among the last to leave French.

As the last period of the day, most of her fellow students stampeded out the door the second the bell rang. A few stragglers would bide their time until whatever after school activity came next, and in the week of an exam, a small group would gather around their teacher's desk with obsessively specific questions. It was AP, after all, and Regina wasn't the only one concerned with grades. Though as the quarter passed, the number of students with questions grew significantly smaller—as long as they didn't fail, it wasn't likely their colleges would revoke their acceptance.

Today, no one had been waiting by his desk by the time Regina had completed her careful packing up, and she started a discussion with him. Monsieur Lu, as he liked to be called, wasn't her favorite, but the man did like to chat, which on occasion Regina would use as extra opportunity for improving her listening comprehension. Mostly, she just wanted to avoid the rush. The chatter. The friends running into friends running into other friends. She'd let Monsieur go on about what he thought of the latest novel she was reading or whatever pop song he recommended she listen to until he had packed his bag as well, then she'd throw hers over her shoulder and say "au revoir," heading out into the still bustling halls, where she could move unnoticed.

Today she had to head to the language department after class, but she hadn't wanted to walk with Monsieur. Sometimes it was better to have the cover of a teacher, a purpose, a conversation, but Monsieur Lu was so flamboyant, she knew there would be smirking instead of the usual ignoring, and she was not in the mood. Not after she had been accosted in the library.

So she hurried in the direction of the English offices instead. She sat in the lounge there every Tuesday after school and Wednesday during her 7th period lab alternate to offer her editing and tutoring services, but no one ever came for help. People rarely came for any of the other tutors either, but they never came for her. That was why she was handing in the form that requested she drop her Tuesday slot. She really didn't mind sitting there alone during the day, but as much as she didn't want to, she felt out of place once the students were gone. She belonged to this world of adults and old books and shuffling papers more than she did the world of her peers, but that was not saying much. Besides, if she didn't have to do Tuesdays anymore, she wouldn't necessarily have to tell her mother that. And that would mean a whole extra hour out from Cora's watch.

She opened the mottled glass door and headed straight to Ms. Shelley's desk. Regina had been in her class for sophomore honors, and even though it had been a…difficult year for her, Ms. Shelley was one of her favorites. She also was the head of the writing tutors, which is why Regina left the form in the bin on her empty desk. She glanced around, seeing if Ms. Shelley was anywhere near, but it appeared she hadn't gotten back from class yet. Regina considered waiting—she often felt buoyed by her conversations with the woman, and loved to hear about whatever she was managing to read in between grading papers, but she didn't have any real reason to stay. Not today. She sighed and took a post-it from the top of the desk, leaving a note on top of her form.

Waving a quick hello to her freshman English teacher as she passed his desk, she purposefully strode through the door and around the corner to the smaller hall that would put her right next to the language offices. The hallways had cleared a decent amount since she had left French, but had yet to empty, and she paid close attention to the students she did pass. No one had made any direct threats for a while, not when they had heard rumors of her mother's capabilities, and not when she herself had done a decent job of discouraging anyone from interacting with her for any purpose at the end of freshman year, but that didn't mean it was impossible. It was better to be on guard.

She waved again to Señor Botas who was conversing with a student at the other end of the corridor—he had wanted her to test into his 3rd year class when he found out she had a solid comprehension of Spanish, but Regina hadn't had the time in her schedule. And she hadn't wanted her mother to know she was still trying to learn her father's language, especially when the maid who had tried to help her when she was little had been so summarily dismissed—but Señor Botas didn't have to know that.

Stopping in front of the department assistant's desk with a small smile, she pulled out the form confirming her Lauréat National ranking in this year's Grand Concours and handed it over. She likely wouldn't be attending the department honors ceremony to get her certificate, but it was nice to know she could.

Errands done, she stepped back into the hall. Blissfully empty. Checking one last time that she had everything she needed in her overstuffed bag, she marched to the front doors.

* * *

><p>The walk to the Storybrooke Stables at the edge of the woods wasn't particularly long, but in the defrosting of spring, it could be hazardous for someone at the bottom of the social chain. She had to walk past the track with the track team just starting their warm-ups and the cheerleaders stretching, past the practice fields where the lacrosse and soccer teams were casually passing their respective balls around, past the equipment shed where the self-proclaimed "Lost Boys" would smoke, until she finally would reach the fork in the road that turned off into the forest.<p>

She pulled the sash on her jacket tighter but kept her head high as she walked by, having forgotten just how many of her peers could be around the school when Maine decided to have a beautiful spring day.

The teasing had gotten better over the years, as she had managed to cultivate a certain aura. It took work, hard work, to fight against her instinct to want people to like her, her miraculously sustained perspective that there could be happiness for her, but it was worth it, building those walls. Fewer people stared, even fewer commented, and she hadn't been trailed by Lost Boys bored in their rebellion looking to rile her in at least a year.

In fact, whether in or out of school, she rarely got approached at all anymore. Which was what made Emma Swan's actions in the library so inexplicable.

She hadn't really noticed when the blonde had first come to town, seeing how she hadn't had any friends left by that summer, and she didn't hang out anywhere her peers did. But eventually, Mother had dropped in some dinner conversation that Dr. Hopper had taken it upon himself to take in a stray, or so she had scoffed. A foster daughter, most recently from Boston, but who had been born in the area. One who was obviously a teen delinquent, and Regina should make sure to stay far away from her.

That only made Regina desperately want to meet the girl.

She was new, probably a loner, and while Regina hadn't been much for making friends at the time, this girl didn't know anything about her. Nothing, in a town filled with people who had known her in some form or another since she was a little girl. Even if they didn't become friends, maybe she could have an acquaintance. Someone with whom she could start new. A secret to keep from mother, as dangerous as that was.

She knew she shouldn't. And she couldn't go in search of her, not without Cora knowing, so she tried to block it from her mind. Soon enough, she had forgotten about Dr. Hopper's new ward. One day though, the last week before school started again, going into Granny's to fetch Mayor Blanchard's coffee as she had every morning that summer, she spotted an unfamiliar blonde leaning against the counter. She thought about going over. Just for a second. But then Ruby popped from around the corner, and the girl laughed, clearly friendly. So the not-so-new girl and Ruby were friends. Which meant that if she weren't already, the new girl would soon be friends with Mary Margaret. Regina had hurried out of the diner at the thought, clenching the Mayor's coffee so tightly she burst the lid. That was the end of that.

Once they were in school together, her suspicions about Emma's new friends had been confirmed, and she was surprised to find that Emma was in her advanced English, but not surprised when the blonde entirely ignored her. She thought a couple of times early on she might've caught her looking her way in class, but Regina could never be sure of it, and it had stopped entirely by the end of the second week. After that, Emma Swan never paid any attention to Regina Mills, just like most of the rest of her class. Regina couldn't even remember a time when they had exchanged words in class, or even if they had participated in the same discussion. So the idea that Emma would approach her, friendly, confident, out of the blue, in the final weeks of their high school career…it didn't make any sense. None at all.

Regina was about to run through the conversation in her head for a third time when she realized she had already reached the barn doors. She felt a good deal of her stress dissipate. This place, the stables, was as safe as she was going to get.

It wasn't a particularly fancy set up. There were a few lockers on the side and a shelf full of helmets, a small waiting area, and seven stalls. The business part of the operation was run from a tiny shed next door, complete with the only plumbing. There was a decent sized ring right behind the barn, but most of the riding took place in the forest paths that had been carved into the landscape with years of wear.

Regina headed directly to the last locker on the row, her own. The other three belonged to the stable hands, though only one would be on duty at any given time unless there was a lesson or a trail ride, neither of which were common until the summer. She didn't know which one was currently working—no one was around as she pulled out her duffle. Her locker had been a relatively recent development; she had started keeping all of her gear there after a couple of jocks who had seen her carrying her helmet added "Horse Girl" to their list of stupidity, but it was easier anyway. And it made sense. She was the only one who owned a horse there. Anymore, at least. Rocinante, Daddy's best gift, was really just boarded there, even if Mother had insisted she never do any of his care.

Deciding to risk being out in the open, she pulled out her hair clip and swapped her turtleneck for a soft and somewhat raggedy button down, kicking off her loafers, and with a quick look around, dropped her khakis to jump into a worn pair of jeans. She felt slightly better as she pulled on her boots and braided her hair. She had nicer riding clothes, even a full proper English riding outfit, but today, with absolutely no one to judge her, she just wanted comfort. Throwing her clothes and books into the locker, she made her way over to the last stall on the row to see her Ro. He whickered as she opened the gate, dipping his head in greeting.

"Well, hello to you, too," she replied, petting him down the white of his nose.

Regina swore he understood more than anyone thought, which she was more than fine with. She'd rather her primary companion be as smart as possible.

It didn't take long at all to groom and saddle him, an easy routine from her five years at the stables, and she was glad for it. She could use as long a ride as possible.

She headed straight for her favorite path through the woods, the one with a long stretch of flat covered in pine needles, the creek that she could easily make a jump—the one where you could veer off and end up atop a grassy hill with a single tree, far away from the town below.

She hadn't gone there in a while.

She would soon, but not today. Today was for tearing through the forest, feeling relief with each stride Rocinante took away from town.

That relief rapidly turned into fleeting freedom, power. She was good at this, and she and Ro trusted each other, effortlessly maneuvering though the woods. As the trees began to blur past her, she imagined herself a princess from a tale making her escape, an adventurer in search of a new land, a warrior—Xena on her trusty steed.

She smiled as the thought flickered through her mind. She wondered if she might be able to sneak another episode. She had caught it accidentally one morning, and thought it rather silly, but she couldn't deny the appeal. Not when she was one sword and some leather away from making a war cry herself. Mother would just love that.

Her moment of humor allowed in the depths of the woods turned shuddering when her brain forced her to consider what her mother might do if she actually saw it happen.

Pulling into a small clearing, the wind drying the sweat that had formed on her brow, she saw that the sun was much lower than she had planned on and those shudders grew worse.

She turned Rocinante around, pushing him as fast as possible through a shortcut back to the barn, hopping off and practically running him back to his stall.

"I'm so sorry, Ro," she apologized as she removed his tack, placing his saddle over the wall. "I didn't mean to work you this hard, but I have to get back home."

Rocinante whinnied, seemingly in understanding.

"Need a hand there, Miss Mills?"

The voice of one of the stable hands, Angus, startled her. He was relatively new, but nice from what little she had interacted with him, and sturdy as a horse himself. Normally she would've refused his help, but at the moment she found it would offer her precious minutes.

"Yes…thank you."

Angus nodded and took to cleaning Rocinante's hooves with ease.

Between the two of them, they made quick work, and Regina ran off to change in the office bathroom while Angus finished up.

She threw her riding clothes back in her locker and grabbed her bookbag, running out the door, but not before catching Angus coming out of Rocinante's stall.

"Thank you for your help, Angus."

He shrugged, offering her a smile. "It's my job."

She tried to give a sincere smile back as she hurried out.

"Miss Mills," he called after her, "I could give you a ride to town, if you're in a hurry. It's no trouble."

She had stopped at his call, well trained in the tenets of polite conversation, but her hesitation in answering was enough that the look in his eyes shifted from kindness to one of concern. She couldn't. Even if she was late, she couldn't risk getting close to another man at these stables. She shook herself out of her thoughts as best she could.

"No, thank you," she murmured, less confidently than she had hoped, and dashed out the doors to a path cutting through the woods.

Angus just shook his head.

* * *

><p>By the time she could see her grand house through the trees, she was panting. She had needed the extra time with Ro because of the prom announcement, which she unfortunately hadn't managed to avoid in its entirety, and Emma Swan, but she should have known better not to take it when she had to walk home. The forest path helped, but it was still a long way, and as she jogged over the branches, her pack pulling hard on her shoulders, she wondered whether the running or being late would be the thing to get her in trouble. She stopped just short of the tree line, quickly opening her bag and grabbing enough textbooks to hold that her backpack wouldn't affect her posture, and stepped calmly but firmly to the front door. Just as she was about to open the door, it was opened for her.<p>

She glanced at the grandfather clock in the hall and sighed deeply.

She was right on time.

"I was worried you would miss your practice, dear," Cora intoned in a way that had Regina feeling she was more upset about not having reason to scold her.

"Of course not, Mama."

She carefully placed her loafers in the hall closet, hoping to hide the extra dirt they were covered in, and brought her books to the grand piano, setting them down to pick up her violin instead. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and her body's response to the exertion, and began her tuning.

Cora, scrutinizing her from the moment she stepped through the door, finally turned and left at the sound of the first notes.

Regina relaxed, just a little. She could make it through the next two hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'd like to apologize for any mistakes—this was quite a busy week, but I'm determined to try to stick to once a week updates. All of you wonderful readers deserve at least that!

* * *

><p>Emma collapsed on the grass, no longer in control of her muscles. Their next meet wasn't until the weekend, so their coach, the hardass he was, had decided to give the whole team a killer workout. They had even had to run <em>stairs<em>, which Emma thought she might hate even worse than hills.

"Remind me why I let you talk me into this?"

Ruby stumbled over herself sitting next to Emma, handing over a water bottle.

"'Cause I just _love_ your company, Rubes," Emma pushed out between breaths. She took a deep swig from the bottle, tracking its travel down her throat. "Also your jumps have raised our team scores like crazy."

Ruby chuckled through her panting as she stole the bottle back. "I knew you only cared about me for my points. Ow, seriously," she moaned, rubbing her sore quads.

Emma grinned. Ruby was the best jumper in the region (long, triple, _and_ high), and she secretly loved it. But she hated working for it. And Emma, having convinced her to join the team their junior year after witnessing a particularly agile escape during one of their weekend escapades, was always culpable for her suffering.

"Don't know why you're blaming me," Emma scoffed, trying to head off the inevitable stiffness by flexing and pointing her toes in front of her. "If you'd only laid off calling him Grumpy we wouldn't have had to do that extra set."

"What! He was!" Ruby proclaimed in mock offense. That extra push had mostly been her fault, but she wasn't about to admit to it. Especially since everyone was going to be sore and grouchy for practice tomorrow. "That man looks like he's never run anywhere in his life and he's the one with a scowl when we're doing lunges?"

"Yeah, yeah," Emma shook her head, not hiding the smile at Ruby's protest. It was a good thing her friend was so personable. "Just stick with Leroy next time. Or maybe you could try 'Coach'. Give him a little respect."

Ruby snorted at that, and Emma had to agree. It was particularly hard to remember Leroy was actually supposed to be in charge when half the girls on the team were taller than him and his predominant personality trait was unthreatening gruffness.

She leant back on her elbows, reveling in the cool ground beneath her back and looking out into the field to catch Tink being thrown one last time at the top of her formation. Their coach, the bumbling and adorable Nova, cheered their efforts and dismissed them with a smile. Emma couldn't help but wonder what that would be like for a change as Tink grabbed her gear and spotting them, jogged over.

"Ow, no, stop running, Tink, even watching it hurts," Ruby plead dramatically, throwing an arm over her eyes as she collapsed fully into the grass and let out a sigh.

Mostly on the ground herself, Emma had to admit that the chill left in the still-spring-thawing earth helped, and between it and the slight winds, it was cool enough that her sweat evaporating actually felt like it was doing the job it was supposed to, sending shivers across her skin.

"Alright, no more running, see?" Tink reassured Ruby, dropping her bag and sitting cross-legged in front of them, perfectly poised despite her practice.

Tilting her head to see that it was, in fact, the case, Ruby flopped over onto her stomach, rotating to face Emma, head in hands.

Tink took one look at her and spoke for the both of them.

"Okay, spill, Swan."

"Yeah, what's going on with this Operation of yours?"

Met with the focused stares of her friends, Emma knew she had gotten herself into another mess altogether. Why had she thought it was a good idea to ask for help from the people who had made the bet to begin with? She pushed herself up awkwardly to sit up fully, hoping that this little game wouldn't get fueled with more intensity.

"I did agree to fill you both in, didn't I."

"Yeah," Tink jumped in, not leaving an inch to let Emma off the hook. "And you were very unhelpfully vague, so hop to it. Details, please," she ordered. Ruby merely bobbed her head as far as it could go with her hands, agreeing with Tink's direct commands.

Emma sighed. There was no getting out of this one. She might as well use what she could from them.

"I may have already approached her…"

Simultaneous gasps prevented her from continuing.

"No way!"

"How did I not hear about this?" Ruby had practically hopped onto her knees with the new information.

"…But it may not have gone over particularly well," Emma finished, cringing at the thought of what had happened in the library. Not her smoothest moment.

Ruby scoffed, the excited hope from before evolving to her much more natural amused sass. "Big surprise there, Swan. I thought you were supposed to be smarter than that."

Emma made a face but offered no response. She should've been smarter. And she definitely should've read Regina better. That alone was enough to make her question things. This girl was throwing her off her game already and she had only been paying attention for a half a day.

"Well, what happened?" Tink asked, her hope much less easily dissuaded.

"You know," Emma blushed, hoping to avoid reliving the moment again. "It's not super important. What is important is the next time, it's gonna work." She felt her excitement grow at the chance to let her friends in on her work, and at the chance it might have of succeeding. "I have a game plan. And it starts tonight. I'm going to do some background research with our yearbooks."

Upon hearing that, Ruby was successfully derailed from asking for the gory details with an approving nod. "Now there's the Emma Swan I know. Do you need our freshman year one?"

"No, I got it from the library."

Ruby's eyes went a little wide at the mention, making the connection of how Emma had found out about her own time there, but Tink was incredibly pleased.

"So that's why you were there! Did you find out why Miss Ruby here keeps sneaking over there for?" She teased, raising her eyebrows at their gregarious friend.

"Hey, are we not focused on my very important plan right now?" Emma rallied, trying to direct Tink's attention away from the secret she had promised to let Ruby share, since her friend did not look up for it at the moment. Ruby seized on the discussion change gratefully, sincerely responding.

"It's definitely a good one, Em. You have to know what you're getting into." She paused for a moment, considering. "You know, I was thinking about it, and if you're really going hard core, you might want to talk to Kathryn," Ruby offered.

Emma was surprised to hear the name.

"David's ex?"

"Yeah," Ruby mulled it over. "I kind of remember her and Regina being pretty close at one point."

"Ooh!" Tink piped up. She had scowled a bit at the obvious library re-direct, but she dropped it entirely at the possibility she could help. "They definitely were at least acquaintances! I remember Kathryn kind of tried to get Regina to join cheer our freshman year."

Surprise wasn't a good enough expression for how Emma felt about that information.

"Regina Mills as a cheerleader?"

"I know," Tink agreed, "I didn't really get it either. But I could ask Kathryn about it at practice tomorrow?"

"Would you?" Emma's hopes were buoyed even further. Yearbooks would have a few things, maybe, but anecdotal evidence would be way more helpful. Especially if she didn't have to look into it herself. "But super spy-like?"

"Do you doubt my abilities? I'll find a way to keep it on the down low." Tink lowered her voice, spreading her hands out in front of her.

"Yeah," Ruby laughed, falling back to the ground. "Do it just like that."

* * *

><p>Emma had just settled on top of her bed, pajamas on and yearbooks in front of her in reverse chronological order when she heard the light rapping on her door.<p>

"Come in!"

"Hey, Emma."

Archie's evening sessions kept them from having dinner together as often as he wanted, but no matter what kept both of them busy, he always made a point to check in on her. Emma herself had been surprised at how rapidly his constant check-ins had gone from beyond aggravating to comforting. Mostly it was because he never expected anything from her. Early on, confronted with her sullen or angry "whatevers" more often or not, he had always just wished her a good night. Nowadays, she was much more likely to turn to her foster dad for advice. She figured it probably wasn't a great idea to tell him about her current issue, though.

"Hey, Archie."

"Are you taking a trip down memory lane?" He smiled, indicating the yearbooks in front of her.

"Something like that, yeah." She smiled back, realizing that she probably would get caught up in plenty of her own memories in the course of her investigation.

"Have a good time, then. I'm going to heat up some leftovers—would you like anything?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." Emma would have ridiculed the idea of her turning down food even a year ago, but Archie's boyfriend was something of a master chef, and he seemed to want to make fattening her up his pet project. She could still feel the leftovers he had brought over specifically for her pushing on the walls of her stomach. "Tell Gus he's welcome to cook for us anytime."

"I'll be sure to." Archie grinned. "Goodnight, Emma."

"'Night, Archie."

Archie shut her door, departing as softly as he had entered. Emma turned to her first quarry: '96-'97. She hefted the substantial tome onto her lap, running her fingers over the embossed knight on the cover—the middle school's significantly cooler mascot of a dragon was all the more reason she wished she had gotten to come to Storybrooke earlier.

Opening it to the back, she was immediately distracted by the bright purple writing that started "Dear Emma" and took up almost all the space on the back cover. She caught a few of the lines as she went to turn the page:

_Slam your body down and wind it all around. _

_Slam your body down and zigazig ah._

Ruby had transcribed most of the lyrics to "Wannabe" as her signature. Emma shook her head and grinned as she passed over all the HAGS and more sincere notes to find Regina's name in the index. Once she graduated she could spend some quality time with these books, but right now, she had research to do.

Mills, Regina had a decent number of pages listed, and she flipped eagerly to the first one—just her small portrait along with the rest of the junior class. The next was her listing in Honors. The third was her in concert dress with the rest of Honors Orchestra, holding a violin. That was something Emma could use. Regina played violin. And well, if what Emma knew about seating arrangements was in fact accurate. The fourth and fifth were the pages for the writing and general subject tutors, Regina's face partially hidden in the group shots. Emma considered going in for tutoring for a brief moment before she recognized that Regina would see right through it and would not be pleased. And that was it.

Emma shut the book with a sigh. She had already known Regina was smart. But violin was something, and Emma had really been intending to learn from freshman year, so she still had hope left for a big breakthrough.

Moving on to '95-'96, Emma was distracted this time by a very large cartoon of herself that Ruby had drawn with a speech bubble that read "Ruby Lucas is like totally my best friend evahh!" Regina still had her class picture and still was listed in Honors, but this time for orchestra and tutoring, she wasn't in any of the pictures, just listed below as a member. That was even less helpful.

Scowling, Emma closed it and grabbed '96-'97, getting up to put them both back on her bookshelf. She still had her geoscience reading to do, and if this freshman yearbook was going to be as much of a fluke as the first two, she knew that she could easily fall into perusing her friends comments to try to make herself feel better instead of doing her actual work.

She sat down cross-legged on her bed, staring at her final hope.

Okay, that was a little dramatic.

But, she didn't want to have to go looking through the records of the Storybrooke Mirror for scraps, and she didn't want to rely on Tink's questioning of Kathryn. Or Kathryn's supposed knowledge of Regina, considering the girl was pretty high up socially herself, even outside of her boyfriend connections.

Storybrooke High School Yearbook, '94-'95. The year before Emma came to town.

She opened it, headed straight for the index with no outrageous signings to distract her. Mills, Regina had one more page entry than the previous two, which was something, if not terribly promising.

The first two were again her class picture and honors. The third, somewhat surprisingly, was Honors Orchestra again instead of Freshman Orchestra higher up on the page. Granted, she was further back in the seating, harder to spot in the picture, but she was in it. The fourth was tutoring, but not for English since you had to be recommended by a sophomore English teacher, and she was in the photo again. There was something striking about her that Emma couldn't quite put her finger on with the distance and the crowded picture, but she pushed it to the side realizing Regina had two more pages with her name, and Emma had no idea what they could be.

Turning to the fifth, she snorted.

There, in the second picture down on the page was a freshman Regina and a few very geeky boys standing in front of an elaborate chemistry set up. Science Club.

Of course she was a giant nerd. At least that was more like what Emma had expected to deal with, but she wondered what had made Regina stop going. Maybe she had had instincts of self-preservation in the teenaged hierarchy? Not that it would matter. Her participation in science club couldn't have taken her any lower. Emma snagged her math notebook from her nightstand and flipped to her pre-labeled Regina Mills list. She wrote down the names of the boys in the picture. If push came to shove, she could see if any of them could help any. But there was still one page left to go, apparently another club, seeing how close it was to the page she was on.

The first photo on the page was Student Government. Apparently Regina had been on the student council and even managed to be elected Freshman Class Treasurer. Probably because no one else had wanted to run, Emma thought. Yet another activity Regina had stopped doing, though this one in particular was interesting for who she shared the first row of the photo with—Mary Margaret Blanchard, Freshman Class President.

Emma would've guessed that Regina had dropped student government because of her dramatic class president loss. Emma only vaguely remembered her running because of how embarrassingly it had gone and because Mary Margaret had oddly decided not to run again that year. But now, with MM's warning and their clearly having known each other…Emma didn't want to push her friend, but she felt she might have to. She wasn't about to let a mystery like this go.

She wrote down the other board members—interestingly enough Fredrick had been Vice President and Kathryn had been Secretary, which meant that Emma really was going to have to talk to her if she couldn't get through on her own.

Thinking she had found all she could, and it was a decent amount, she was about to turn to see Mary Margaret's other freshman year listings when she noticed something in the very last photo on the page.

It was Regina again. On the edge of the picture, sitting on the lip of the stage, the furthest down the line. Thespians. The school's drama group.

This time, Emma's surprise was quieter. It was another kind of nerd group, sure, but so unlike what she would picture for Regina, someone so closed off. And she didn't have any other page listings to indicate that she had been involved in either of that year's plays, which from Emma's limited understanding of it, was very unusual for someone in the group. But she had run into her in the library in the row containing American drama. Regina had probably actually been working ahead for English, as opposed to Emma's half-assed self-distraction technique, but what if it wasn't just that? What if Regina really loved the theatre?

She studied the picture a moment longer. Regina seemed so much younger. She looked practically the same, features-wise, but there was something softer about her, clear even in the still life of the photo. For some reason, Emma didn't want to write the names from this group down. She wanted to know the story behind her freshman year involvement in this club from Regina herself.

Emma closed the yearbook, completely ignoring investigating what her friends were like as freshmen, and set it atop her other schoolwork. Lying back atop her comforter, she stared at the ceiling, wondering about this mystery girl and if she wasn't a little too invested already.

She would be disregarding that geoscience reading after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello, there. I finally got a chance to rough outline this sucker, and it's definitely shaping up to be the longest thing I've ever written, so…every little bit of support helps! More importantly though! Coming up, there will be, I guess, spoilers for the novel _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ by Oscar Wilde. I wanted to pick something from the AP English curriculum that would at least be semi-well-known, but I think all the mentions are comprehensible even if you're not familiar. Also, it's been a while since I've read it myself, so if Regina and Emma sound like they are full of shit, pretend they are smart (and then let me know so I can fix it!).

* * *

><p>Belle had been startled but pleased to see Emma not 15 minutes after the library had opened, looking tired but smiling as she handed back the yearbook.<p>

Emma had ended up falling asleep not long after processing her newest discoveries from it, her physical exhaustion from practice catching up to her as soon as her head had hit her pillow. Now she had to face the consequences of not doing her reading when she should've. She made it from the library to her locker without running into a single soul and settled down in the empty hallway to finish her work before her first period class.

Normally, she probably would've ignored it entirely, but Mr. Happ had a terrible habit of calling on people unexpectedly which was made all the worse by his cheerful disposition. Like he enjoyed seeing the terror but you couldn't call him on it. She figured some early morning discomfort would be worth being spared his focus in class. Luckily, she made short work of it, even noting the section on sediment movement that would help in her final project on Storybrooke's seawall, because as the halls filled, she became easily distracted greeting her acquaintances and locker mates, and finally, Ruby and Mary Margaret stopped by to spend the last few minutes before class together.

"Operation day two, Em!" Ruby greeted. "How are you feeling? Ready to give in yet?"

"Hey," Emma protested, sticking her work in her bag, "What happened to all your support from yesterday?"

"Eh, I reevaluated," Ruby shrugged, teasing. "Seems like it'd be more fun to watch you flail around for a little longer. And it would definitely be fun to make you Prom Queen, so…"

At the mention, her resolve solidified.

"Yeah, well, not a chance, Rubes. I also reevaluated, and my commitment is only stronger. This is gonna happen. Despite yesterday's…not-so-successfulness, I now have a foolproof plan."

"What happened yesterday?" Mary Margaret had been unusually quiet for their morning get-togethers as soon as Ruby had started with the bet, but now she couldn't keep her curiosity hidden, or the tinge of fear coloring her question.

"Oh, nothing, MM," Ruby smiled gleefully. "Emma just got massively turned down by the only person in school who would."

Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide. "You talked to Regina?"

"Yeah," Emma admitted, shooting a glare at Ruby and rubbing the back of her neck. "It may not have gone so great, but now I know, so, it's totally fine. Don't worry about it."

Emma sent what she hoped was an extra comforting look in Mary Margaret's direction, and though not entirely convinced, MM appeared to be appeased for the moment. As much as Emma desperately wanted to ask her what her apprehension was all about, she really didn't want to add anymore stress to MM's life. Planning prom was bad enough, and Emma knew she was supposed to be getting through this bet on her own anyway. She would just have to add it to the unexpected list of things she wanted to ask Regina herself. If only she could hold a more than minute long conversation with the girl.

But Emma was not about to be discouraged. It was only the second day, and Emma did in fact have a new method of approach. One she was sure would be effective once she put it into play. She walked down the hall with her friends, moving the conversation to the more neutral territory of chatting about what the day had in store—all while inwardly cursing that she would have to wait a little longer before she could really get started.

She just had to make it to 4th period.

* * *

><p>That had been harder than expected. She had been extra glad she had decided to do the reading that morning since Mr. Happ had decided to give them a brief pop quiz just to make sure they weren't "succumbing to senioritis" yet. The planned vocab quiz in Spanish had just been boring, so that was something, but photography had been a lecture on perspectives instead of time in the darkroom and that was so not why Emma had decided to take the elective. Her tiresome morning was made all the worse by her continuous anticipation.<p>

Never had she been so excited to get to English. It was her strongest subject, but even though she preferred the homework to other things, she didn't usually feel one way or another about the class itself. Most of the time she just doodled, ignoring discussion and typically getting away with it because of her strong written responses. But last night, as she stared at her bedroom celling, reflecting on all the new information she had gained and considering all those English tutoring mentions in the yearbook, she had realized how often Regina participated in their shared class, and impressively, if she remembered correctly.

It made sense with her smarts—Emma was pretty sure Regina was set to be this year's valedictorian—plus, she was already pegged as a brown-noser know-it-all since the teachers seemed to love her. Emma would bet she stopped by their offices in her free time just to chat. Though honestly, she couldn't remember Regina ever sucking up in class, not obnoxiously at least. Emma hadn't ever paid much attention to her, but they had been in English together before—sophomore year, she thought—and Emma didn't remember her sticking out, not in the way a suck up would. She just participated. Well. And Emma didn't really.

Well, she would on occasion, and earlier on in the year, just so the teacher would get a sense of her, but she didn't really do discussion. There were a lot of potential minefields in sharing analysis with your peers, and most did not care for when you disagreed with them, even when you were right. Plus there was always some guy that made it all about him, and it was way easier to tune that out. Besides, Emma felt it often required opening yourself up, and she wasn't much for that.

But today, she would be overlooking all of that. Phase one of her Operation (albeit plan B) finally had its forum.

She made it to her desk earlier than she ever had, not wasting a moment in the halls. She pulled out a notebook, her pen, and her copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ and tried not to sneak glances at Regina, apparently reviewing and adding to her annotations, as she waited for the bell to ring.

This was it. She allowed herself a smile.

She could do this.

* * *

><p>Emma was not happy.<p>

There hadn't been a good opportunity for her to catch Regina's attention all period and now they only had minutes left.

Worse, Vic Whale had spent a good chunk of time talking about how Basil was "so gay" in a way that missed its actual import and veered straight into flippant homophobia. As a result, Ms. Sanders had had to spend 20 minutes discussing how Wilde's sexuality had contributed to the novel and how it had been whitewashed in its original publication because of Victorian mores and how the very idea that someone's art would be edited because of their sexual preference was shameful as was the idea that gay people are somehow lesser. Basically, it turned into a lecture on not being a jackass, which Emma was glad for because Whale basically needed lectures like that on the hour, but seeing how she was Archie's foster daughter, and she had a mission and only 45 minutes to complete it, the whole thing just put her in a mood.

They had continued on from it, discussing the importance of Basil's infatuation with Dorian and the influence it had on him, but Emma just wasn't feeling it. She needed to make sure she said something resonant—Regina might notice if she participated for once, maybe, but it wouldn't help any if she thought Emma was an idiot.

"What about Lord Henry?" Ms. Sanders' question cut through her thoughts. "We've spent most of our time today on Basil's relationship to Dorian, but Lord Henry's relationship with him is going to become even more important very soon. How do you think Dorian and Lord Henry will end up affecting each other? Will it be anything like Dorian and Basil?"

The room remained quiet for a few moments, the way it tended to whenever Ms. Sanders had to make a direct appeal for discussion. There was something about breaking that silence that most avoided, but not Regina. Her hand was up relatively quickly after the question had been posed, but she had offered a good deal of thoughtful commentary earlier on before the Whale debacle, so Ms. Sanders was slower to take the lifeline than she would've been normally.

Emma had her chance.

She propped an elbow up on her desk, raising her hand high enough to catch Ms. Sanders' attention but casually enough to remain seemingly indifferent.

In the world of fishing for a teacher's response, this was the genuine worm lure.

"Emma?" Ms. Sanders responded instantly, cheerfully surprised.

Sitting up a little straighter, preparing to speak, Emma just barely caught the glimpse of disappointment Regina let through as she dropped her hand. Though as much as she tried for disinterest for whatever Emma could have to say, her mask was faltering. Emma could tell she was invested in what came next. Whether that was because Regina recognized she never participated or because of their interaction the day before, Emma couldn't tell. Whatever the reason, it was fine by her.

"I think that their relationships will be kind of similar, but the results will probably be really different."

Emma tried to hide the cringe she felt rolling through her muscles when she caught Regina's not-insignificant eye roll. Sometimes she wished she were a little more eloquent. Luckily, Ms. Sanders still looked invested and seemed to will her to continue.

"What I mean is, they both—Basil and Lord Henry—they both look at Dorian as artists. But Basil's art is about preserving Dorian, like catching every last piece of him in his portrait, not just like a photograph, but his actual perfection. Lord Henry also thinks of Dorian as a possible work of art, but to him, Dorian's unfinished. He sees potential to shape him, like a sculptor.

"So, even though they both have artistic sensibilities about Dorian, Lord Henry needs him to meet his vision to be successful, which means that Dorian is going to have to change to do it, and Henry won't have to change at all. It's his vision, Dorian's just the material. And that's why even though he talks a good game with this new hedonism stuff, he's an artist, he doesn't have to live out his work—it's all talk."

So it wasn't perfect. But Regina was looking through her highlighted passages, scribbling something in one of the margins with a slightly furrowed brow, and Emma could swear it was because of what she had said.

Between that and Ms. Sanders' massive, grateful, impressed smile, part one of phase one of her Operation was a major success.

"Very interesting observation, Emma," Ms. Sanders praised. "I wonder, do you think that his being an artist will keep Basil from changing in response to Dorian? Or will the changes in his subject mean that he will have to make accommodations to retain his love for him?"

In the rush of the moment, Emma had forgotten that participation sometimes came with follow up questions. She spotted brown eyes across the room not bothering to hide their interest.

She could do this.

"Yeah, he'll probably a change little," Emma acknowledged, allowing herself room to think. "But Basil's motivation is always going to be getting Dorian to return to what he was, to his innocent perfection, so he will probably stay mostly what he is, because that's how he can define what he hopes for Dorian. Any accommodating would mean Dorian wouldn't be able to entirely regain what he's lost. Basil'll just be freaked by Dorian's new behavior."

Emma smiled, slouching back on her desk like she hadn't been putting all her hope into this one response.

"Fine point." Ms. Sanders smiled in return, particularly pleased with the idea of Basil Hallward being "freaked". She glanced at the clock with the sixth sense some teachers seemed to have about just how long 45 minutes was. "Let's pick this up tomorrow! You'll be seeing even more of Lord Henry's influence in tonight's chapters."

The bell rang as soon as she finished speaking, and everyone moved to gather their things and head out the door. This was where step two of Emma's plan came into play as she made sure to pass Regina on the way out.

"Hey," Emma spoke softly, slowing as she went by, waiting for Regina's eyes to meet hers to confirm that she was listening. "You were totally right about that sins quote earlier. Lord Henry is full of shit. Thanks for calling it out. You were impressive."

Had Regina been reaching for anything as she packed in that moment, she absolutely would have been thrown off balance. What on Earth was going on that Emma Swan would talk to her—again?

She mustered all her reserves to throw her masks in place and come up with a scathing response, since clearly the compliment was meant to throw her, and how could Emma possibly be good at analysis anyway, when she realized—the blonde had left, her curls following her out the door with a bounce.

No cornering. No pushing for plans. No repeat of the library.

Regina stood, utterly confused, not even fully invested in dispelling Ms. Sanders' worried glances.

The bell rang again.

Regina was shocked to find the room empty, her book still sitting on the desk, next to her open bag.

She shook her head, stuffing the book in and pulling the zippers shut, heading to the practice rooms.

That wouldn't be happening again. It couldn't.

Whatever Swan was up to, Regina was determined to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Emma plopped down at the lunch table where most of her friends already sat, back to their usual, still riding her high from the period before.<p>

"How'd it go?" Ruby instantly asked, apparently having filled in the rest of the gang on Emma's new plan in the few minutes before she showed.

Emma met all of her friends' looks of anticipation before answering with a grin.

"We're back in action, Rubes."

* * *

><p>Ruby, Emma, and Tink slowly walked back to town, the first two hindered by their sore muscles and the third just keeping them company.<p>

They had spent most of their walk together discussing other, non-prom related things. Or at least they had until Tink had begun to question whether any of them would be asked to prom by someone they actually cared for, nervously twittering until Ruby called her out on her desire that Killian get it together enough to ask her properly.

"I—I wasn't talking about that. I wasn't thinking about that at all! Ruby Lucas!" Tink sputtered.

"What?" Ruby cocked any eyebrow, appreciating Emma's inability to hold back her laughter. "It's no secret you've got the hots for Hook, Tinkerbell." Tink scowled even deeper, not appreciating the comparison at all. "Besides, you two will clearly be going together anyway, since he's not about to ask me or Ems."

Emma scoffed at that even louder, but Tink snapped back.

"Why wouldn't he? We're all friends, and the only one who's currently dating someone is Mary Margaret."

"Tink, Ruby and I do not want him, and anyone with eyes can see he wants you. You just have to get him to stop being stupid and do something about it. He may be an idiot, but he's your idiot."

Ruby slung an arm over Tink's shoulders, nodding vigorously with Emma's analysis. Tink flashed from confusion to wonder to eagerness and back to a scowl as she pondered the truth behind Emma's proclamations, but she shook it all off, content to back off the subject for now.

"Then who will you two be going with?" She questioned casually.

Emma and Ruby looked at each other but they were spared from answering by Tink's rapidly shifting train of thought. "Oh! Regina. Are you going to go with Regina? I mean that's not part of the plan, but if you're going to be friends and you don't have a date…Oh, wait, Emma!" Tink exclaimed, pausing. "I didn't get the chance to ask Kathryn—"

"No worries!" Emma cut her off. She had forgotten to remind her during the day, and she couldn't help but be a little glad that Tink hadn't followed through if her subtlety in bringing up Killian was any indication. "Hold back on that for a bit. Don't want to scare her off," she continued with a smile.

Tink took her reassurances instantly and continued with their walk to town, wondering instead if that August guy would come back to town just to ask Emma, but Emma caught Ruby shaking her head in laughter at her out of the corner of her eye.

At least someone was having a good time because of their bet.

* * *

><p>As the days progressed, Emma fine-tuned her approach. It was a delicate process.<p>

She hadn't wanted to press her luck with too much in one go, especially when she had so drastically fumbled their first encounter, so she had refrained from doing anything after English on Tuesday. Besides, she needed the time to learn Regina's schedule.

It wasn't perfect, but thanks to some help from Ruby and Tink she had a general sense of where she would be when. She had asked her friends to keep an eye out for Regina during passing periods, and between the three of them, she had managed to note at least what parts of the building Regina would be in without being too terribly creepy.

Wednesday, she commented again in English, much to Ms. Sanders' delight, and she praised Regina's work after class, this time adding a question about the novel that she would have to respond to.

Regina had answered with something terribly brief and walked away, this time leaving Emma standing alone, confused.

Emma hadn't expected her to crack right away, hardly, but she had expected a little more give as opposed to a renewed cold front. But it was only day two of her new attempt, and she had more planned.

She just had to find her during their free period but make it look like happenstance.

Then tomorrow, she just had to stay in geoscience long enough to see Regina turn the corner of the science hall. She had definitely seen her there before.

Piece of cake.

* * *

><p>Regina powered through the halls, deep in thought.<p>

Emma had talked again in class. She had approached her again afterwards, for a combined total of three times.

Three whole times.

Regina was no closer to discovering Emma's end game, and it was throwing her off. She had had a hard enough time clearing her mind during her ride the day before, and she could only imagine today. She had half a mind not to go at all lest she lose track of time all together and wind up on the end of one of Mother's less pleasant methods of discipline.

But she wouldn't let Emma ruin the little joys she had left—not that she was trying to, Emma was hardly insidious enough to be doing it on purpose. The blonde was smarter than she looked, apparently, but she didn't have the mind for this obscure sort of bullying.

That was ridiculous—she couldn't even know Regina well enough to know that this was bothering her. By all appearances, Emma Swan was just being nice.

But why?

The question nagged at her, more than any outward display of hate.

Unfortunately lunch just left her time to ruminate. She thought about working even further ahead or better, reading a Molière that she thought she might actually be able to get through, but as she turned the page, slowly eating the bag lunch she had been lucky enough to think to bring, she realized not a single word had made its way into her brain. She had just been staring. Mindlessly.

Sighing, she put everything away and headed straight to the piano in the practice room she spent her lunches in. She'd just have to play until she could only hear the music in her head.

The bell rang her out of it, and she was grateful for the distraction of her next class but upset that Wednesdays weren't a lab day. She would have to deal with a whole other free period.

Chemistry passed quickly, and she left it feeling better—she liked the logic of it all, and their teacher had assigned what she could already tell would be a challenging problem set, requiring her full attention. She could easily spend her free period doing that. Instead of wasting her thoughts on that pesky blonde.

She put her head down and made her way through the passing period crowds on the way to the library, when someone glanced off her.

It happened on occasion, sometimes on purpose, but when she looked up, she found something much more threatening than some brutish jock.

Emma Swan and her lopsided smile.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Regina—are you okay?"<p>

Emma couldn't believe her luck actually bumping into Regina in the hall, especially when she caught the bewildered look on her face. Emma kept a hand on her arm, surprised at the softness of sweater Regina was wearing and that she was being allowed in the girl's personal space. It was just air after all, but everything about Regina seemed so impermeable.

Soon enough though, Regina seemed to notice the hand lingering and shook it off, taking a good step back and crossing her arms around her.

"I'm perfectly fine. Watch where you're going."

Regina may have been spitting the words, but Emma couldn't help but think this time, she had shaken her walls. Who would've thought a simple touch and a simpler question would have that kind of power?

"Of course. I'm sorry again. See you tomorrow!"

Emma sauntered off, not pressing, content in waiting for their next encounter, and not bothering to look behind her.

Had she done so, she would've seen Regina practically frozen to the spot, before hurriedly turning and heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Thursday.<p>

Emma caught Regina in the hall in the morning, just as she had planned, this time casually saying hi as she passed, and then rushing to get to Spanish on time.

She participated in English. Again.

She came up to Regina afterwards, elaborating on a point she had made. Again.

Emma was starting to get frustrated though. Her little moments didn't seem to throw Regina off anymore. Not that she was sure that they weren't but Regina was definitely getting better at hiding her true reactions. She was tolerating their meetings, but Emma swore she wouldn't be any more open to an invitation than she had been that first day in the library, which was not okay. She had a limited amount of time here, and she had found something in nearby Rockland this Saturday that she had good faith Regina would be interested in attending, which for a town of about 7,000 was incredibly lucky.

She made her way through the halls to the cafeteria, wondering if there was something she could do to up her game as she joined the line for hot lunch.

"Hey, grab me a cookie?" David had snuck up behind her in line, full tray in hand, and nudged her with his shoulder.

Emma smirked at the athlete's seemingly endless amount of terrible food, but grabbed him that cookie all the same, M&M, since it was the one thing Mary Margaret was probably going to steal from her boyfriend, considering her wicked sweet tooth.

David smiled graciously as she placed it on his tray, confirming that he was getting it with his girlfriend in mind.

They both paid and walked to their table where Mary Margaret was already waiting with Ruby, chatting amiably.

David set his tray down and climbed onto the bench with a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek, immediately rearranging his lunch to leave the cookie on the closest edge to her.

Emma and Ruby didn't even react to the ridiculous sweetness anymore. Mary Margaret and David had been officially together for years now, and while Emma had never believed it possible, watching the two of them made her think that those couples who still loved each other after 80 years could exist after all.

"Bulking up for the big game, huh?" Ruby snickered at David as she took a huge bite out of her own sandwich.

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy," David smiled in return, biting off a hunk of chicken tender.

"Do you want to come watch with me tonight, Ruby? It's a home game. And Billy's starting today, right David?"

David nodded, amused by MM's perpetual instinct to find what they had for others. Ruby looked a little less comfortable than usual, and Emma picked up on it right away.

"I don't know, MM," Ruby hedged, "Maybe I'll stop by after practice."

Mary Margaret was swayed by that and smiled at her friend in easy acceptance, turning to her food. Emma shot a look in Ruby's direction, attempting to glean whether this thing with Belle was important enough to her that the normally coquettish girl wouldn't even want to flirt with someone else, but instead, she caught a flash of dark brown, leaving the lunch line.

She tracked it, spotting Regina weaving out from the crowds with a rather sad looking salad in hand.

The rest of the table had noticed her stare, but had thought it to be for Tink, heading towards them with Killian on her heels, but Emma hadn't reacted, even as her friends drew nearer. Her head turned, watching the girl go past, but as Regina turned, scanning her environment, she caught Emma's waiting eye.

Emma waved. It was across the cafeteria, but she knew Regina had seen. And perhaps more importantly, a few of their peers had, too, besides the giddy ones at her own table. Maybe if she couldn't actually get Regina to be her friend she could make it seem like they were? But that hope was dashed when Regina ignored her entirely and walked back out the doors, leaving Emma reddening with her hand in the air. But she'd recover. And small steps were important.

Right now, it would just be about shutting up her friends as they teased her about her failure.

* * *

><p>Regina had a difficult time steadying her heartbeat.<p>

Emma had waved. Waved at her, in front of essentially their entire class. Regina had faltered slightly, but found it within her to ignore it, walking back out the way she had come as decisively as she could.

She had felt the tug though.

The desire to walk over to that table and say hi in return. The wish that she could sit down and have lunch with a group of her peers, her friends, instead of hiding away in her favorite practice room, eating quickly to spend the rest of the period on the piano. Was that what it was like to be a normal teen? To be greeted kindly in the rabble?

She hated Emma Swan for making her doubt her place in the system, the place she had grown comfortable in, the one she knew she couldn't rise above.

And she loved her for it.

Could the blonde possibly be sincere in her attentions? The question of why remained. There wasn't any reason for Emma to be interested in her or her friendship. There was nothing to gain. She seemed perfectly capable of passing her classes if her work in English was any indication; she had no grand designs on power that Regina could tell; and she had been in town long enough to know that even if the Mills family was wealthy, they did not share that wealth with anyone. She was popular and Regina was not. Emma Swan shouldn't be talking to her. There wasn't any reasonable explanation.

Did there have to be a reason?

Regina shook her head of the thought, moving faster towards the music wing, craving the surety of her keys.

She'd be impressed if she managed to eat any lunch at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Same warnings for _Dorian Gray_ apply. My apologies for a shorter chapter—the next one will be much longer. Also, dear Guest, whoever you are, you helped me write 800 words. Apparently I respond very well to polite demands. Not to mention all of you other wonderful reviewers and followers. So, thank you.

* * *

><p>Emma had commented every day in English that week, even more than once a day. She'd moved to often agreeing with Regina but adding expansion, allowing the brunette to respond in return. Emma had noticed that Regina was at her finest during discussion. Animated, eloquent, often wittily sassy if you were paying attention. There was still the mask, a little of the intimidation—but engaged, focused only on Ms. Sanders, you could see it start to peek through. Her passion.<p>

Emma was starting to like catching those moments. But as she settled down in class on Friday, she found she felt more like concentrating on drawing than talking.

She had been enacting her plan all week, and Regina didn't seem the slightest bit more responsive to her. Dismissing her post-class, ignoring her in the cafeteria, scowling in the hall.

Emma struggled to hold in a sigh. Why was she even doing this? She didn't even like this girl, or discussing in class, at least all the time, and if it was taking this long just to have a conversation with Regina, Emma couldn't possibly get everyone to vote for her in time.

That was beginning to worry her outside of the fatigue. This was essentially the end of the first week. If she didn't get Regina to hang out this weekend, she'd be left with only ten school days and a weekend to convince a majority of the student body to vote for Regina. Or else Emma was practically guaranteed the crown. Maybe she could actively campaign for whomever else was in the final two. Maybe she could make a dent against Tink and Ruby's efforts. Maybe she could just plan on committing some sort of social suicide.

Well—it wasn't worth being that drastic. Still.

She had entirely zoned out in her slump, not perking up again until she heard Regina's voice.

She was beginning to recognize and respond to Regina's voice. This _was_ bad.

"…as Dorian had with Sibyl."

Emma chastised herself for missing out on what Regina had said. That could've been her best possibility to respond today. She straightened out a bit. She would not half-ass this just because it was challenging. She would win this bet. And she would get Regina Mills to hang out with her.

"Very compelling, Regina," Ms. Sanders complimented. "Since you've mentioned her, let's dig a little deeper." She moved to lean against the front of her desk, opening the conversation to the room. "We didn't really get the chance to discuss Sibyl Vane the character the other day and only briefly touched upon the influence she had on Dorian.

"Granted, she is best defined by her relationship to him, but as the most prominent female character in the novel, I think we ought to give her a little more attention, don't you think?" Ms. Sanders offered a sly smile with her final question, relying on the broadness of the subject to lead to someone wanting to respond.

Emma imagined it was as good of a time as any to recommit to her plan, particularly when no one seemed interested in helping their teacher out. Her hand was barely up when Ms. Sanders pointed to her.

"I don't think she's very believable," Emma started, absentmindedly playing with the corner of her book as she talked. "I mean, she falls for this guy just because he's handsome and wealthy but we're supposed to think it's some deep love for her? Enough to kill herself the same night he breaks it off?" Emma scoffed, ending her fidgeting with her growing command. "Are we really supposed to believe you can be that naively dramatic, or is Wilde just showing his preference for dudes through a one-dimensional woman?"

Surveying the room as she finished speaking, Emma took pride in the giggles that bubbled up from some of her classmates, but she was thrown by the intensity on Regina's face.

"Valid point, Miss Swan," Ms. Sanders replied, clearly enjoying her pupil's newfound dedication to discussion. "Regina?" She called, responding to the hand that had shot up halfway through Emma's response.

"The reader isn't supposed to believe it's some deep love, we're supposed to believe that Sibyl believes it is," Regina retorted. "For her, Dorian's love and her love for him are the realest things she has ever experienced. And, when he is pursuing her, he is still relatively naïve and untouched himself, and _she_ is what leads him to consider dismissing Lord Wotton's theories. She has more effect on him than all of his dear friend Basil's protests.

"I hardly think she's any less believable than the classic heroines she plays, and at this point in his arc, neither is Dorian. It's Romeo and Juliet, but Romeo kills his soul instead of himself."

Emma's jaw set as she listened to Regina's response, laced with a disdain for the words that had spurred it. It was hardly the harshest thing she had ever said in class, but it still struck her. What was worse was Emma still thought she was right. Normally, she agreed with Regina's strong points and spoke to them as such, but right now, she didn't much feel like letting her get away unchallenged. So what if it ruined her grand experiment. That was pretty much over anyway. Her hand shot back up.

"Emma?" Ms. Sanders called cautiously, intrigued by her Emma's extra enthusiasm.

"The idea with Romeo and Juliet was that even if they were both actually just horny teenagers, they both swore by their love, but Dorian can't even do that! Every time he talks about her it's about his admiration for her art. Not for her. Sibyl the person is as empty as Basil's canvas. She's just another way for Wilde to discuss his ideas on art, and he proves that by making her stupid enough to not see through it. And that would be fine, maybe, but then he kills her off as a plot point. She has no actual motivation to do it, she's just the catalyst for Dorian's transformation."

This time, Regina didn't bother raising her hand, cutting back in in her rising irritation.

"She's not tricked on her own, her mother plays along just for the chance of money—"

Emma was not about to back down, feeling her pulse race. Had she stopped to think, she would've recognized how odd it was—she had never felt so strongly about literature.

"Like that matters. James tried to warn her, didn't he? She bought in all the same. It's all on her."

"Oh, so Dorian's descent from innocence can be attributed to Lord Wotton, but Sibyl's inability to see his threat is entirely her fault?"

Their responses volleyed across the room, unimpeded by the people around them.

"Well it's obviously not her mom's fault."

Emma's words set off something in Regina. She was fully invested, her response articulate even in its speed.

"Her mother is the one who put her in that life! Who sold her to the company without her volition so she could fall into this world where she only played ingénues, where the only thing expected of her was to be pretty and naïve and hopefully be loved by a dashing young man, and then, when she finally is all of those things in her reality, when she is offered what appears to be a way out and she has fallen whole-heartedly in love, with a man she calls "Prince Charming", it's her fault for not seeing through the façade? Her whole life was façades—"

"—Her life is exactly that! Her own! And while she made a mistake with it, it happens. But that mistake was her own. You can't blame her mom for not stopping her, I mean, has a mom ever been successful in stopping their child from loving someone? Even when they wanted to? So she was also a terrible person, but hey, that kind of seems to be the theme here."

"So Sibyl's actions had absolutely nothing to do with the way she was raised?"

"I'm not saying that, just her innocence was manipulated by Dorian the same way that Dorian's was by Lord Henry—she fell towards the flame, what she wanted, you know? But she found out hers was a fraud and stupidly killed herself, and none of that has to do with James' or her mom's failings. It's because Wilde needed stuff to happen."

The silence that settled over the room as Emma and Regina both begrudgingly acknowledged the other's response was definite, more so than any of the awkward pauses that sometimes lingered in response to Ms. Sanders' questions. The woman herself was shocked, but was no match for the rest of the class who sat practically slack-jawed, utterly bewildered.

Emma settled back into her seat after a moment, but she couldn't get her heart to stop racing. She chanced a glimpse at the clock, amazed to see the time. Class had never gone by so fast. She had never felt more energized—smarter, sharper.

Regina was equally dismayed. She had let a little more slip than she had been intending, but debating with Emma was…invigorating. People rarely challenged her, but Emma did. And she did it well. Despite this whole oddly being nice to her. Regina didn't know what to think. She didn't think Emma was advanced enough in game theory to consider how disagreeing with Regina might open her further to her advances and whatever purpose they served. No, Emma was just reacting. Like a normal human being without ulterior motives.

And Regina found she liked it.

"Well," Ms. Sanders cleared her throat, regaining the group's attention. "I certainly hope that the rest of you will want to join in this discussion on Monday. You've got your chapters and a short reflection piece—no groaning, maybe you'll strike some inspiration like Emma and Regina have. Have a great weekend, everybody."

As her classmates gathered their things at the dismissal, Emma sat for a few moments, noticing how Regina was moving even slower than usual.

It was then, watching her lean over her text, that Emma decided.

She was going to go for it. She was going to ask Regina to hang out.

Oddly enough, it was the first time all week that she thought she might get a response in the affirmative.

She approached Regina's desk as everyone cleared out, the brunette seemingly waiting for the post-class visit that had become routine over the course of the week. Her eyes met Emma's as she stood, clasping the strap of the backpack on her shoulder.

Ms. Sanders breezed by them, either not aware of the strange sort of tension that was building or determined to help break it. "Nice work today, ladies." She sent an extra look at Emma on her way out the door. "I hope I'll be seeing more of it from you, Emma."

She left them with a smile, and the girls smiled in return, more out of convention than of their paying attention to the compliments they were given. They turned back to each other, Emma starting to feel the sweat build on her palms in a way it hadn't in a long time.

"I get what you were saying, you know," she offered, "About her life? The parallels of it?"

Regina considered her for a moment before responding in turn.

"It is possible that I gave Wilde too much credit. Maybe she was just another work of art to be ruined by Dorian."

Emma had the feeling Regina wasn't much for giving in, so even in her roundabout way, the admission Emma might have been right was enough to light her up from the inside. She never imagined Regina's words could hold so much sway with her. She felt even more confident now, neither one of them moving when they would've any of the days before.

"I was wondering," Emma started, hesitating as Regina's eyes narrowed. "The Farnsworth in Rockland is showing _Much Ado About Nothing_ as part of its Shakespeare series tomorrow night, if you wanted to—"

"You want to go to an art museum to watch Shakespeare."

Regina's deadpan would've been outright funny if Emma hadn't known that deep suspicion lay just underneath the surface.

"Who doesn't love watching Keanu try to be a real actor?" She joked, shrugging, trying to convince Regina of the plausibility of her wanting to go. "Besides, Emma's in it." She waggled her eyebrows, fully aware of how silly she seemed, but not missing the slight upturn in Regina's lips at her terrible sense of humor. "I thought it might be fun."

Emma smiled, trying desperately to rein her nerves and read Regina. Her brain lurched on all the reasons Regina might refuse. "Plus it's out of town, and I'd drive, so no worries there," she added quickly and all too awkwardly.

Regina just stood there, staring her down as if her sheer intimidation could get Emma to crack and spill the truth about what was going on.

Emma didn't fold, waiting breathlessly through the endless pause for her response.

"Fine."

Emma's heart leapt at the single word. "Really?"

Emma's excitement was palpable, and Regina couldn't help but feel her own excitement bloom in response, entirely unaware of the blonde's true reasons behind her joy.

"Really."

"Great!" Emma exclaimed, more self-assured but not wanting to jinx anything. "I'll pick you up—5:30?"

Regina could only nod in response, not trusting her words, not wanting to buoy her hopes any further with the thought that Emma might actually follow through.

"Okay. Great. See you tomorrow then!" Emma confirmed with a brimming smile, exiting the room with a bounce. She moved down the hall as fast as she could and turned the corner. Checking to see that no one was around, she slammed back into the lockers, throwing her fists through the air in celebration.

After a moment, her cheeks already hurting from her smile, she composed herself as best she could and ran off in the direction of her waiting friends.

Phase one of Operation Emma Save The Queen was a success.

* * *

><p>As soon as Emma had left, Regina sank back down into her desk.<p>

What on Earth was she getting herself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** The paintings are George Bellows' "Romance of Autumn", at the actual Farnsworth and Claude Monet's "Meadow with Poplars" at the Museum of Fine Arts in Boston. I'm doing full out research here, people. This is crazy. Also crazy is how long this chapter is for me. I wouldn't recommend getting used to it. Thank you as always for your wonderful support.

* * *

><p>"Regina? What are you doing hurrying about so?"<p>

Regina stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her mother's voice rising from the floor below. She had thought she would have plenty of time to prepare for Emma's arrival, but State Senator Gold had kept her so much later than he was supposed to, already in a snit about that fall's midterm elections, and once she had rushed home to change out of her intern-appropriate business wear, she found that none of the outfits she had considered wearing out for the evening looked appropriate. She cursed Gold, the time, and her wardrobe, and slipped on a robe to walk gracefully down the stairs to find her mother.

There was no yelling allowed in the Mills house. Unless Cora was the one doing it.

She found Cora at the entrance of her study, a grand room with bookshelves and files that Regina wasn't allowed in without express permission from her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mama, but I didn't want to be late for my ride."

"Your ride?" The suspicion was unmistakable despite her seemingly casual demeanor. It was one of Cora's secret weapons—a casual observer may never know what she was truly thinking, but those closest to her could easily find the intended truth. Regina stood a little straighter. She couldn't have this—whatever this was with Emma—fall apart on her end.

"For Shakespeare in Rockland, Mama. I asked you about it yesterday at dinner. It's extra credit for English."

"Oh, of course, darling. I remember." Cora's edge softened at the reminder, but her need to always find something at fault in her daughter's actions lead her in another direction. "Do you need this extra credit, dear?"

"No, of course not, Mama," Regina was quick to assure, "But it doesn't hurt."

"So right, dear. Well, enjoy. Be home by ten."

Her mother settled into her reading chair, but Regina didn't want to risk tempting the precarious balance by leaving without express permission.

"I will. May I go finish getting ready?"

"Yes, dear," Cora replied, turning her eyes to her book and waving a vague hand in Regina's direction. "Run along."

Not taking her directive literally, Regina walked back up to her room with as much haste as she could.

The minute she passed the doorframe, she closed the door and ran on her tiptoes to look at the clock.

She had five minutes.

Of course Emma probably wouldn't even show, so she was getting worked up over nothing, but she needed to be outside waiting in case she did. Mother probably wouldn't come out to catch her coming back down again if she was careful, so she could wear something less frumpy than what she did for school. It hardly mattered anyway. It was just Emma Swan, probably pulling some sort of elaborate prank on her. She certainly didn't care about impressing her.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater set, letting her hair down and rubbing off some of the makeup that Cora insisted upon for work.

It was good enough.

She grabbed her purse and jacket, padded down the stairs, slipped into her shoes, and shot through the door, instantly breathing easier on their front walkway in the evening air.

She took the moment to arrange herself, scanning the road as she fastened her watch on her wrist and checked the time. 5:30 exactly.

She inhaled deeply. Now it was just up to Emma.

* * *

><p>The second she spotted her ride roll up her driveway, Regina was beyond glad she had been outside to meet it.<p>

Emma smiled and waved from behind the window of a vintage bug that had clearly seen better days, leaning over to help open the passenger door for Regina who had hesitantly began to cross to the side, derision for the car overriding any of the fears she had been entertaining about going somewhere with Emma.

"Will this thing even make it to Rockland?" Regina leant in from the open door, inspecting the interior.

"Hey!" Emma protested, though oddly amused by Regina's clear disdain. Her deep affection for her car usually had her vigorously defending its merits, but this time, she took no offense. "It's only 15 minutes, tops, and I'll have you know the bug is super reliable." The engine gave a little rumble as if in reply, and Emma was reminded of why Regina had been waiting outside to begin with. "Once it's started. Sorry I'm a little late."

Regina gave a non-committal hum in response, appreciating that at least Emma had a car of her own, and moved to get in.

She paused hovering as Emma sent a rapid hand out to dust the seat clear before Regina sat, fumbling in her haste and nerves.

"Sorry," she apologized, offering Regina a smile before shifting into drive. "Ruby's not always the cleanest."

Regina had moved on from the car to observing the blonde, strangely compelled by her awkwardness, which seemed to be driven by a need to please. Regina couldn't imagine any scenario in which she should have this kind of power between them, but it was hardly the first thing about the situation that had managed to confuse her.

Soon, though, the name Emma mentioned registered. Ruby Lucas. Mary Margaret's best friend. And also, apparently, Emma's.

In accepting the blonde's invitation, she had forgotten about the others. Emma's friends, some of the most widely accepted as popular at school. Even if in her wildest dreams, Regina did end up having a relationship with Emma, she wouldn't just be hers. No person was an island, especially in high school. Except for maybe Regina. She had likely made a terrible mistake getting into the car. There was no way this wouldn't end poorly.

But Emma had already pulled from the driveway and headed onto the main road. It was too late to abandon ship.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, um, Ruby Lucas?" Emma glanced over at Regina to find herself on the receiving end of a glare that very clearly said the girl knew who Ruby was. Of course she did. "Right. We drive to weekend meets together most of the time."

Emma could feel Regina tensing in the seat next to her. She was dreading that their night would be awkward and this drive really had to set the tone. She would do everything in her power to make the ice queen melt in her favor.

"Alright, I admit it."

"Admit what?" Regina had expected her to continue, but apparently Emma wouldn't until she glanced over to catch Emma trying to make eye contact. She steeled herself for whatever bad news Emma could possibly give. She would survive it.

"I'm the slob," Emma proclaimed dramatically. "It's me. Please don't think any less of me."

"Wouldn't that require thinking something of you to begin with?"

"Ooh, ouch." Emma grinned at her passenger, who was still observing her seriously, her response given completely unsmilingly, but Emma had seen the shift. Regina Mills may have been the hardest person to read she had ever encountered, but she couldn't hide everything.

"Here's hoping I make tonight good so you'll be able to be appropriately disappointed in my car's interior on the way back."

"You don't happen to have George Clooney waiting for us at the museum, do you?"

"Can't say I do."

"Then I think your hope is already a lost cause."

Emma paused to consider the girl beside her, looking out the front window at the blooming Maine countryside. She was still composed, rigidly uncomfortable in her surroundings but confident in herself, and Emma could swear she saw the corners of her mouth twitch each time she landed a hit. Emma found she liked the sass, even less playful than Ruby's, quicker, and she definitely liked the new information. Every little bit would help, she imagined, and it was certainly helpful that Regina had great taste in leading men.

"What if it were Matt Damon _and_ Ben Affleck?"

Regina pretended to contemplate the offer. "I suppose I could reconsider."

"Thank you. In that case, we'll just have to change our plans a little—"

"The theater closed _Good Will Hunting _last week," Regina interrupted, taking maybe a little more pleasure than she had to in shooting down Emma's attempt at being clever.

"I'd give you credit for the effort, but I'm afraid it was just too disappointing."

"Damn." Emma smiled. She should've known Regina had some fight in her from English. "It's a good movie though."

"It is." Regina confirmed, fondly remembering seeing it with her father at the beginning of its run, the last time they had had a full weekend together.

"Doesn't matter," Emma insisted, righting their course to the evening's plan. "_Much Ado_ is plenty good even with its lack of heartthrobs. Though Denzel does make a decent showing."

Regina had to agree with the blonde's appraisal, but she was more interested in how well Emma seemed to know the film, considering she hadn't pegged her as someone who would want to go see it in the first place, let alone a second time. It both eased her concerns about the evening and created new ones, finding fresh distress in not being able to read the girl as easily as she hoped.

"So why this anyway?"

"Huh?" Emma had been distracted by the gains she felt she had made, and glanced over to Regina for some sort of hint.

"The Farnsworth and Kenneth Branagh on a Saturday night," Regina explained. "Why this outing?"

"It seemed like something you'd say yes to."

Everything seemed to tumble around her as she processed that she had no reason to believe Emma was actually taking them to the movie. It was all some sort of elaborate set up after all, her fear told her, winning out over her logic.

"This is all a ruse to get me out somewhere?" She remained calm, but her resentment was palpable beneath the surface.

"No!" Emma responded instantly, her gaze snapping back to Regina, thrown by how mercurial she could be. "I mean, I wanted to hang out, and this seemed like something we could both enjoy," she justified, as quickly as possible. Regina seemed to accept the explanation, if warily, so Emma continued.

"I don't know very much about you yet, Regina Mills, but you're smart and you've got high standards so I figured art, Shakespeare, and a chance to get away from Storybrooke was as good a chance as any."

Regina observed her driver. She was still nervous and apparently genuine in her interest. Regina couldn't explain any of it, but it appeared what Emma said was true. She supposed she could give her a little credit.

"You were right. It was a good idea."

Emma smiled in relief. She may come out of this evening a little battered, but there was still hope for success. She turned back to the road, happy to move on to a safer topic of their shared English class. The rest of the drive was relatively painless, and Emma once again felt her confidence rising.

But she couldn't shake the growing nagging of Mary Margaret's warning.

* * *

><p>"I much prefer <em>The Importance of Being Earnest<em>."

"Right? Like if you're gonna critique your society, you should at least make me laugh."

Safely out of the car, the pair continued their discussion, walking into the building side by side amidst the other moviegoers.

Most of the museum was closed for the evening, overheads turned off in favor of soft lights radiating from the floorboards, only the hall to the theatre open and guarded by an older gentleman in a security blazer.

As they passed the pieces lining the walls, the decidedly New England landscapes and portraits, Emma noticed a particular one had caught Regina's eye and she slowed down to properly observe it.

"You like that one?" Emma pointed out the work in bright colors sitting in an ornate frame, hoping she had been correct, but thinking it didn't much seem like the girl she was with.

Regina stopped and soaked in the piece, impressed with Emma's attentive eye.

"It was my favorite when I was little," she admitted. "I am glad to see it still up front."

"Did you come here a lot?"

Emma didn't miss the sad smile that came with Regina's answer.

"My father used to take me on occasion. He would always say a museum didn't have to be grand to be good."

Despite the softness of Regina's words, Emma could sense that another set of walls was about to go up, one that probably didn't agree with being this open with a stranger. If there was anything she could do to help, it was to give her openness in return.

"Your dad sounds like a smart guy. I came on a fieldtrip my first year here, and coming from the city…but I started liking the quiet of it all. The MFA is great but it all seems unattainable, you know?"

"Did you go to the MFA a lot?"

Now it was Emma's turn to be reluctant about sharing, but she knew her past often had the added bonus of gaining someone's sympathy. Everyone knew that she was Archie's foster kid and referencing any of her life before him got her instant kindness from good hearted town folk. Most of the time she hated it, but she couldn't deny that it would be an advantage in winning Regina's favor. Besides, the shock of her familiarity with fine art could be enough on its own.

"Not a lot, a lot," she explained. "Admission is free for kids after school and on weekends. If it was rainy, or if home was rough…Sometimes it was just the nicest place to go."

"I think I would've liked that."

Regina was still looking at the painting, and Emma would've chalked the words she heard to her imagination if it weren't for her turning at the last moment. Granted, it was hardly the saddest story from her sorry childhood, but normally at any mention at all, people would clam up, apologize, or best of all, offer a bumbling "oh" and change the subject entirely. Suddenly the piece on the wall started to take on new meaning. It didn't look like it was Regina's favorite for the bright colors and the fanciful landscape but instead the sense of adventure and escape, just the way Emma had stared at Monet and thought about running through the flowers.

This whole "make her your friend" deal was going to be tiring for sure, but Emma was finding it more and more interesting.

"C'mon," Emma nudged, watching a couple hurry by, "We've got to get good seats!"

* * *

><p>The small theatre was mostly settled by the time they got there, and every single member of the audience was at least 30 years older than them.<p>

Regina warmed at the sight, her wondering if they'd see anyone she knew filling her with hope instead of dread, and her happiness only increased in Emma's clear discomfort.

"Are you alright?"

"What? I'm totally fine. Is the back okay?"

"Fine by me. I don't have any vision impairments."

"Good, because that's where the cool kid—" Emma paused as she slid past a couple in their 60s to get to the middle of the row. "Young adults sit. To watch Shakespeare. On a Saturday."

Regina could've laughed as they sat, Emma subconsciously wiggling in her seat.

"Are you still alright? Or do you feel your "coolness" dropping by the minute?"

"Okay, so it's a little unusual," Emma admitted, mostly to calm herself. "Whatever. We're starting a trend," she proclaimed, settling herself decisively in her place as the lights dimmed. "I will not apologize for my appreciation of good adaptations."

In the dark of the theatre, Regina allowed herself a smile. This was actually happening. And Emma, Emma was…good company.

She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You won't have to."

Emma would've been desperate to come up with some sort of response to Regina's unexpected proclamation if Emma Thompson's voice hadn't cut through her thoughts.

_"Sigh no more ladies, Sigh no more…" _

* * *

><p>"Thank <em>god<em>," Emma exclaimed as the pair burst into the cool evening air. She twirled around, catching the sight of Regina hurrying out behind her, trying to hide a smile as she tucked loose hair behind her ears. Emma was infinitely grateful that Regina was less of a goody-two-shoes than she seemed to be, because ten minutes into that discussion she simply couldn't take any more.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there."

"God, I am so sorry, I had no idea the Q & A would be so painfully bad."

"To be fair, you couldn't have possibly known that man was an amateur actor. Or that he thought it would be a good idea to go into a Clouseau-inspired Dogberry reenactment."

Emma groaned through her laughter. "At least the professor was decent. But still, thank you for escaping with me."

"I think it was best to leave with Ms. Thompson's performance as fresh in our minds as possible anyway."

"Isn't she great?" Emma's enthusiasm grew at the thought of her favorite part. "I'm pretty sure I'd fall in love with her Beatrice in a hot second."

"Mm," Regina smirked, "The original Sam and Diane."

"Right! Nothing like a good bickering to get things going. But, if that's not your thing, there's always brooding, evil Keanu to fall back on." Emma tried to arrange her face in a perfectly still scowl in tribute to the actor but wasn't entirely successful.

This time Regina couldn't hold back her laughter at Emma's inanities. The blonde seemed almost slaphappy between escaping the old people and the small seats and the joy of a happy ending.

Emma stopped moving about the second she heard it. Regina had a wonderful laugh. It was over much too soon as Regina caught Emma smiling at her and seemed embarrassed by her outburst. But why? They hadn't spent very much time together at all, and a good deal of it was filled with awkward confrontations, but Emma was settled. She'd genuinely like to be friends with the girl underneath that could laugh like that.

"Hey," Emma started, settling a little, not knowing how this next idea would go over. "How would you feel about grabbing a bite to eat? I know I only asked you for the movie, and I'll take you home right away if you want, but there's a great little shop on the water…"

Regina almost gaped. Every moment spent with Emma just led to more confusion. She wanted to spend more time together? Even after Regina hadn't made any particular effort to be warmer than usual? She felt she should cut things off, demand that Emma take her home immediately, and forget that this night ever happened. She could avoid any potential pain from Emma's eventual betrayal and finish up the last weeks of school the way she always did, heading into the summer and then college with no ties to Storybrooke.

But between being out from underneath her mother's thumb, the cool spring air, having actual Saturday plans for the first time in what seemed like forever, and most importantly of all, the company of this inherently irritating and yet endearing girl, she found she didn't want to.

"Sure," she replied, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>The chill was beginning to settle in her bones with the last of the Daylight Savings light gone, but Emma couldn't be bothered to care.<p>

"This never gets less amazing. Never."

Despite her scorn for the fact that Emma's declaration had been made with a very full mouth, Regina nodded along in agreement, barely containing a moan herself.

Food had been an excellent idea.

Especially when that food was buttered lobster rolls with warm buns and a shared side of fresh-out-of-the-fryer fries from a shack that looked like a strong wind might knock it into the waiting Atlantic.

The kind of place Cora would never allow Regina to eat at.

They sat in the newly opened "patio" which was just some picnic tables blocked off by heavy sheets of plastic, picking up the fallen hunks of meat with their fingers.

There was something about it all that just felt so comfortable, even with the underlying currents that ran though the pair, even with the impending complications that Monday would bring—sharing fries with Emma Swan felt like the most natural thing in the world, even though none of it was.

"Damn, woman, with your salads I didn't think you'd be able to put that away."

Regina looked up from her last bites of sandwich at Emma's words, but she didn't find the anger or discomfort she was expecting, just a little guilt from knowing why it was she ate all those salads and how she likely shouldn't have indulged—but considering the rail-thin Emma had demolished hers and moved on readily to their fries, she couldn't be bothered. All that was left was the extreme curiosity of why Emma would know her eating habits. She raised an eyebrow and leant back to consider the blonde.

"And how would you know what I eat?"

"Oh, shit," Emma whispered, realizing how her thoughtless commentary was bound to get her in trouble. Again. "I—I'm sorry, Regina, I didn't mean it like—I mean, you're tiny, you should eat more—Okay, that's not the right thing to say either."

Regina would've smiled at Emma's flailing, but she was genuinely curious and didn't want to offer Emma an out in the form of good humor. She settled her mask more firmly, and crossed her arms, still fixing Emma with her stare.

"Right," Emma swallowed under the intensity of the focus. This could go very well or very poorly. "I'll just answer your question then. I may've started paying extra attention to what you do after you turned me down in the library."

Regina kept her cool even as she felt her heart rate speed up at the admission. The amount of effort Emma had dedicated…but she still didn't have the answers she wanted.

"Is that why you started engaging more in English?"

"Yeah," Emma answered sheepishly, still unable to determine how the truth would work in her favor. "You're really great at participating, and I like the subject, so I thought, shared interest?"

Regina considered her response in silence for a moment, not knowing how to proceed. Emma was apparently being honest with her, and she wanted to know more, but she also didn't want to ruin whatever they had started, and the girl was clearly on edge, shoving the last of the fries in her mouth in a nervous effort to seem blasé.

"So is this you winning a bet?"

Emma's eyes blew wide as she stopped chewing, food stuck halfway down her throat.

"Are you supposed to come back to your friends on Monday my panties in hand?"

As she continued, Emma coughed violently, choking for entirely different reasons. She scrambled for water, desperate to free up her airways to talk.

"What?" She sputtered. "God—what? No? No. What?"

Regina didn't bother with any of her masks anymore. She laughed, whole-heartedly at Emma's panic, the fear and concern so easily read in her sea green eyes. She hadn't known it would throw her so off guard. It was just supposed to be a stupid joke, to make her feel comfortable. Regina knew she might've gone too far, but she didn't really have a lot of experience with joking around, and it didn't seem to matter because she hadn't laughed so hard in ages.

"I'm sorry if my knowledge of American teen culture is limited," she elaborated between gulping breaths, "But there seem to be very few reasons why the most popular kid in school would court the time of the least…"

"Oh my god, it was a joke," Emma laughed to herself in relief, unknowingly boosted by Regina's own joy, but desperately glad she had misread her panic.

"You should not be allowed to do that," Emma breathed, scolding lightly. "I could've choked to death."

"I do know the Heimlich."

Emma laughed again, this time completely taken with Regina's effortless deadpan.

"Oh, good. I'll let you test it out next time."

"Well maybe if you hadn't been stuffing fried food into your face in an effort to avoid the truth, my joking wouldn't have been an issue."

"Fair," Emma admitted. But with the energy falling, she felt like she owed Regina something of the truth. Not about the bet, but it wasn't really about the bet anymore.

"Look, Regina," she began, more confidently than she had expected. "I know it—this—was out of the blue, but I just wanted to—there's nothing inappropriate going on here. Okay? Whatever goes on at school doesn't matter, because I think you're really interesting, and I'd like to get to know you."

Regina was struck by Emma's sincerity, when just minutes earlier she had been a bumbling, childlike mess. She didn't often think her peers very mature, but there was something in Emma, a depth that she could call on. It made Regina trust her. And that was unheard of.

"Okay," Regina agreed.

"Good. Now you can stop trying to kill me with your terrible sense of humor, and we can go get some ice cream."

There it was. The child again, instantly lightening the mood.

"Is your stomach just a bottomless pit?"

Emma bobbed her head vigorously. "You should've seen me at our last carbo load. That pasta never stood a chance."

With a smile, Emma led the way. Regina followed completely willingly behind.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I probably should've explained the athlete part before admitting I stuff my face."<p>

Emma's explanation of what exactly a "carbo load" was had them discussing her running all the way until their cones had been handed over, and despite her words, she showed no reluctance in digging in.

"I did know you were an athlete—"

"Oh, yeah?" Emma cut off her admission, her eyes glimmering at the prospect that Regina might've been paying attention to her too.

"School colors and track suits on big meet days are hard to miss."

"Right." Emma deflated a little. Team pride did end up being pretty ostentatious. "At least my wearing a track suit makes sense because I'm on actual track?"

Regina rolled her eyes in begrudging amusement.

"So does lobster and ice cream also help your running?"

"Nope. But it does help me recover from a grueling week. And pretty much everything else." Emma emphasized her point with a giant lick from her double fudge brownie cone.

Regina took a much more delicate taste of her own and for the second time that night had to stop herself from vocalizing just how magnificent her food was. It didn't hurt that it was made even better in its illicitness and rarity for her.

"I might have to agree."

Emma caught the subtext in Regina's words just the same.

"Did you ever play any sports?" She asked as they sat down at a table in the corner. There was more chance they'd see someone from school here, but it was still relatively quiet this early in the season.

"Not really," Regina admitted hesitantly. It had always been just another reason to be left out when all the other kids were on the same community teams. "I had tennis and golf lessons when I was younger, but I was only ever meant to be passable."

Emma unconsciously pulled a face at the sports that she had long associated with fancy-ass people way out of her peer group. "What, like at a country club?"

Regina hadn't missed Emma's reaction, and though her tone wasn't as judgmental as her expression, Regina felt her anger rise just the same. Wealth was supposed to help her popularity, even in the most superficial of ways, but now it was just pushing away the one person who had shown an interest in years. All because her mother had told young Regina that the only sports worth knowing were the ones that would allow her to make connections. When all Regina had wanted was to try softball for once. It took all her effort to respond as if everything was fine.

"Yes."

Emma considered Regina for a moment. The rigidity was back, her muscles straining slightly, and for once Emma could see a little into what was driving it. She may have wanted what Regina had, but not the way she had it. She felt trapped by it, by what people like Emma associated with it. Emma decided to chance that her interpretation was right.

"That must've sucked."

Regina was pleasantly baffled by Emma's assessment, but Emma just kept eating as if nothing had happened, already biting down the edges of the cone.

"It kind of did," Regina confessed. "It wasn't very child-friendly, and I didn't much like the sports either."

"Yeah, I do not have the patience for golf. And I definitely would not have as a kid."

"I hate it!" Regina professed gleefully, thrilled at agreeing with Emma.

Emma laughed in return, thrilled to have broken the walls that seemed determined to keep rebuilding themselves.

"You've never been on a team then? Soccer, basketball—?"

"No," Regina confirmed, still upset she never had the chance.

"Me neither," Emma confided. "Not really. I could never get in any of the leagues as a kid. But every once in awhile I'd be in a neighborhood where the kids got together to play kickball or something. But you can run on your own." Emma's personal details were starting to come to the surface more easily now, not just in an attempt to get Regina to stay receptive to her. She inherently felt she could trust the girl without knowing why.

Across the table, Regina was starting to feel the same way, even if her brain kept telling her that she shouldn't. But Emma had responded so well to, almost everything...she could reveal something else.

"I ride."

Emma looked at her a moment, confusion plain across her brow. "Like a bike?"

"No." Regina steadied herself. "My horse. Rocinante."

"You have a horse?"

Regina briefly panicked when she wasn't sure what was underneath Emma's questioning, but it was cut off as quickly as it started when the blonde continued.

"That's so cool!"

The panic was instantly replaced with confusion. Of all the potential responses Regina had been anticipating, none of the positive ones had been anywhere near this enthusiastic.

"Cool?"

"Yeah, cool!" Emma burst, the little girl who had never even thought to want a pony getting a chance to dream. "I've really only seen them on TV. Or the BPD mounted unit. I think I pet one once. Do you do those jumps and stuff?"

"Yes," Regina confirmed, mystified at the way Emma truly seemed invested in the answer. "I don't compete much anymore, but I still run practice courses with him."

"So you are a secret athlete! You're probably like Olympic-level and you had to stop competing to give other people a chance." Emma grinned, leaning in. "Maybe I'll invite Rocin—" She had the name on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't quite get it to roll off.

"Rocinante," Regina supplied with a smile.

"Rocinante," Emma repeated, determined to get it right the next time, "To our next carbo load. If you make him do some hard running, after all."

"I'll be sure to ask him on your behalf."

"Good, I could use somebody on the team who could match me in speed," Emma boasted suavely. "And who could compete in the steeplechase! I am nowhere near coordinated enough for that shit."

"Why do I not have any trouble believing that."

Emma allowed the laugh at her expense as she polished off the rest of her cone.

"So is that what you do after school? Ride?" She questioned, genuinely curious what Regina was up to outside of school when she barely did any of the clubs she used to. She regretted it almost instantly, watching the suspicion reappear in Regina's eyes.

"Yes…why?"

Grateful for the opening, Emma explained her activities instead. "Being on the team doesn't leave time for much else while we're in season. Not that I'd be doing anything in particular anyway. Sometimes I'll actually dedicate some time for photography outside of class assignments, but that's about it. I'd rather just hang out."

Regina apparently accepted her interest for what it was, but something was still off about the subject. "I'm allowed two hours with Ro directly after school when I don't have tutoring or extra rehearsals for orchestra."

Emma decided to bypass the "allowed" for a moment to focus on what she thought might be safer territory.

"Orchestra, huh. Let me guess, violin," She joked, hoping to help the conversation along.

"Yes."

Regina's terse response had her feeling like this wasn't safer territory after all, though Emma didn't think it had to do so much with orchestra as the instrument.

"You seem like more of a cello girl."

Regina scrunched her eyebrows, nonplussed.

"Then why would you guess violin?"

Oops. She could go with revealing her yearbook research or that she likely would've guessed violin anyway. Neither was particularly appealing.

"It seems like the over-achiever thing to play." Emma wasn't particularly confident in her answer, but Regina allowed it, being the one to move them on.

"I can also play the cello, though not particularly well. Violin and piano."

"That's crazy impressive."

"Thank you."

Regina wasn't sure she wanted to get into her musical life at the moment, and for the first time that night she sought to avoid Emma's gaze, turning to see the street through their window.

She hadn't realized just how dark the sky had gotten absorbed in conversation with Emma, but her glance out the window was immediately followed by a glance at her watch.

"I have to get back home."

Emma felt more than heard the hint of franticness hidden behind the statement and glanced at her own watch. 9:40. It was a little early for a weekend but a lot longer than she had imagined spending with Regina.

"No problem," she affirmed, getting up with a smile.

Regina smiled graciously and promptly led the way out the door.

* * *

><p>The car ride back to the Mills' house was relatively quiet. Regina kept checking her watch and looking out the window as if willing the car to go faster.<p>

Emma watched the regal girl in beside her. Despite Regina's best efforts to maintain her façades, Emma was starting to see something in Regina she was unfortunately all too familiar with from her time in the system. A lot of the little things were starting to add up to create a fuller picture—not of the girl but of the situation she was trapped in.

Catching Regina's eyes as she looked back over, Emma felt her investment in the relationship deepen.

These stakes were higher than a bet.

* * *

><p>As she turned onto Regina's road, Emma looked over once more, hoping to catch the brunettes' attention.<p>

"Thank you," she began sincerely, "For giving me a second chance. For hanging out tonight. I had a really good time."

Regina felt herself warm at Emma's words. She could no longer sense any deception, and her speedy, if somewhat reckless, driving had put them in her driveway a full five minutes before curfew. She turned to face her (friend? Acquaintance? New beginning?) and graced her with a smile.

"I did, too."

Shifting into park, Emma turned fully to Regina, unable to keep her question from escaping.

"Maybe we could hang out again soon?" Emma couldn't help her excitement. Especially when she found she actually did want to hang out again soon.

Regina thought she wouldn't mind that at all.

"Maybe," she allowed as she slipped out of the car and walked towards her front door, trying to hide her nerves.

She didn't have to turn back to know that Emma was leaning out of her car window.

"Good night! See you Monday!" Emma called after her.

Watching Regina enter her house and shut the door behind her, she shifted into drive with enthusiasm.

Phase two was a success.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for the slight delay and for going a little short this chapter… I recently got a new job which is great for me but not for my writing time. I'm still going to try my best for once a week updates, because y'all are great and I don't want to disappoint.

* * *

><p>The haze that carried Regina through the first half of Monday was mostly a pleasant one.<p>

Saturday evening with Emma had been followed by Cora taking Sunday to run errands in Augusta. Which left Regina a full day of relaxation. She watched TV, ignored her violin, and even spoke to her father for an hour over the phone. He swore he would be back home soon, work be damned, and they could spend a weekend together.

When she got up for school that morning, some of her hesitance returned; there could be something waiting for her that she hadn't anticipated, someone ready to comment, all sorts of possible reactions—but nothing happened. There was no negative response to her having spent time with Emma.

In fact, nothing changed at all.

Emma apparently hadn't told anyone. Or, entirely less likely, they hadn't cared. Still, Regina found herself wondering what their interaction would be like in class. Would Emma acknowledge her? Keep her post-class visit to her side of the room? Or would she ignore her, having thought better of being seen with the nerd, having lied about liking their time together.

Regina didn't particularly know what she wanted to happen, but the more she allowed herself to daydream, the more she thought she might like a chance to make new plans with the blonde.

She got into class early, her AP Euro just down the hall, and took her usual seat. Reaching down into her bag to get her response out, she didn't notice who was filling the seat beside her much earlier than usual.

Popping back up she found herself face-to-face with the subject of most of that day's thoughts.

"Hey," Emma greeted, arranging her book and notebook on her desktop.

"What are you doing?" Regina spat, flustered.

"Nice to see you again, too, Regina."

Emma was calmly arranging her pens now, but Regina just didn't understand. At this point in the year, it was practically unheard of to take a different seat.

"Why aren't you sitting where you normally do?"

"'Cause Schmidt is a mouth-breather and I'd rather sit next to you anyway."

The more casual Emma was, the more mystified Regina became.

"But—"

Part of Emma found Regina's reaction to the situation entirely amusing, but part of her worried about what it meant that Regina wasn't used to anyone wanting to sit next to her. And Emma really _did_. It wasn't part of the bet—she didn't really have any friends in the class either. Regina was interesting, and smart, and if for any reason they split off into discussion groups, Emma definitely wanted to work with her. But the way Regina was reacting, she wouldn't be any kind of productive. Emma had to get her out of her frazzled state before she spent the whole class distracted.

"Regina," Emma interrupted, "May I sit next to you this English class and potentially in future English classes?"

"Of course," Regina responded matter-of-factly, knowing Emma didn't actually need her permission. "You're allowed to sit wherever you want."

"Okay, great. Now let's start things again," Emma replied. "Hey, Regina! How was the rest of your weekend?"

Regina was a smart girl, but no matter how capable her brain was, she was still having trouble handling this sequence of events, and she had no idea why it was so bothersome. But Emma just kept waiting there, smiling, for her response.

So, she tried.

"It was," she began, physically trying to shake herself out of it, "It was very nice, thank you."

"Good." Emma's smile grew with Regina's response. This would be normal conversation for them in no time. "Glad to hear it. What'd you write your reflection on?"

"…The superficiality of society."

"Me too! I don't know how you could do it on anything else when Wilde just breaks into first person in the middle of his novel."

"And does it to approve of insincerity."

"Right? What's with this guy?"

Ms. Sanders came in just steps ahead of the bell, but she still had time to notice the change in seating, and as Regina and Emma looked up at the sound of their teacher entering, they realized that their classmates all had as well. Regina didn't know what to feel at the attention, but Emma couldn't have been happier.

"Alright, let's get started. Who wants to lead off with something from their reflection?"

* * *

><p>Class went well.<p>

Emma sat by Regina the entire time, and it was fine. Once Ms. Sanders had to remind them to direct their responses to the rest of the class as well, but it went fine. They discussed Wilde and the text and no one commented on the newly formed alliance, not that they would, since it wasn't their business anyway. 45 minutes passed, and the bell rang, and everything was still the same as it always was.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

Okay, that wasn't the same as it always was. That was very much new. Too new. Regina spent her minimal free time alone. In the company of books or music, and certainly not in the loud, oppressive cafeteria where there were too many pitfalls and bad memories to be avoided.

Emma wanted to have lunch with her? Their night out together had gone well, but had it gone that well? Was this some sort of extended trick? Emma wanted to spend the part of the day that was most concerned with the popularity hierarchy with her. Emma wanted Regina to sit at a table of her friends and hold her own. Her friends, Tina, Killian, Ruby—Mary Margaret—

"I—I can't, thank you, excuse me."

Regina rushed out of the room into the bustling halls.

"Regina?"

Emma didn't know why she had even bothered calling out, considering the girl was long gone by the time she had recovered from her polite but abrupt refusal.

Emma imagined if Regina actually did have something to do during the usually free period, she probably would've just said so, as opposed to running out.

Emma had demanded too much on her small gains. It was too much too soon. But still, she couldn't help but feel oddly disappointed. She _had _wanted to have lunch with Regina.

Maybe later in the week.

* * *

><p>Emma made it down to the cafeteria vaguely recovered and easily found her friends at their already full table.<p>

"Hey, guys."

"Swan! How was your weekend?" Killian greeted.

From anyone else, Emma might have accepted it for the friendly interest it was masquerading as, but Killan's eagerness and suggestively raised eyebrow revealed the game right away.

"Aw, Mary Margaret, really?" Emma groaned.

"I didn't!" Mary Margaret looked aghast, and Ruby cut in almost instantly.

"I told him, Emma."

Ruby was decidedly unrepentant even as Emma glared.

"What? He wanted to know if you made any progress!"

Emma hadn't said a word to anyone on Friday when Regina accepted, or even Saturday at her track meet because she hadn't wanted to jinx it, but that morning, when Ruby and Mary Margaret stopped by her locker as usual, she couldn't help sharing her success. She should've known that it wouldn't stay between them for long, but Emma would've sworn that MM would've spilled first.

"Alright fine," she addressed the table, "Yes, I hung out with Regina, and no, I am not telling you all about it."

Killian groaned, but David and Tink leaned in in their interest.

"Was it that bad?" Tink asked gently.

"Was she really weird?" David added.

"No!"

This was quickly devolving to a place she didn't want it to go, but Emma was still hesitant to share. It didn't feel right, especially when she kept flashing back to Regina's not-such-a-joke joke.

"No, it was great, okay? But you don't need a play-by-play to know that the bet is going fine, thank you."

Her friends seemed appeased by the statement, especially with the return of her commanding decisiveness, though Killian was still a little grumbly.

"She's pretty cool actually," Emma spilled as she recalled their time together. "I asked her to have lunch with us today, but it was kind of sudden."

Despite having been unusually removed during the previous discussion, Mary Margaret piped up right away at that news.

"She wouldn't come?"

"Nah, but I'm sure she will eventually."

"Did she say why?"

Once again, Emma was thrown by Mary Margaret's bizarre reactions to anything that had to do with Regina. She was attempting to just show general interest, but MM had always been the easiest to read, and Emma could practically feel the nerves radiating off of her. She really would have to get to the bottom of this thing, whatever it was.

"No, MM. Were you expecting her to say something?"

Mary Margaret remained silent, and despite most of her focus remaining on her, Emma noticed that David had grown somewhat uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, even if the others seemed interested.

Luckily for MM, Emma's interrogation was cut short when Tink perked up significantly in her seat, leaning in towards Emma and barely resisting an urge to point.

"Emma, look! Did she change her mind?"

Emma did look as Tink unsuccessfully tried to keep the rest of the table from staring.

She spotted Regina, moving through the crowds away from the vending machines, much like she had been last Monday when Ruby spotted her. But this time, Emma managed to catch her eye, and waived excitedly, hoping without reason that Regina had actually changed her mind.

That died when Regina left without any prominent response, faster than she had come.

"Ugh," Emma moaned, trying not to be embarrassed by the people who had witnessed that pretty drastic dismissal. "I think I just took two steps back. I wonder if she'll ignore me in the halls again."

Surprisingly enough, though, Ruby and Tink did not look superior in Emma's supposed setback. In fact, their focus was elsewhere, like everyone else at the table, catching Regina smirk at Emma's dropping her head on the table before disappearing into the hall.

"Oh no, Swan," Killian declared, "She's definitely not ignoring you. I think you've got a chance at winning this after all."

"What?" Emma looked up, still unawares. "Really?"

Taking in her friends' expressions, she realized she had sounded a little desperate. She instantly sat up straighter.

"I mean, of course I am going to win this."

Ruby chuckled at Emma's put-on swagger. "Sure you are, Ems."

"I have to go open up the ticket table," Mary Margaret announced, more like her usual self after witnessing Emma's effect on Regina. "Who would like to help?"

Faced with her friends' silence, Mary Margaret put her hands on her hips and changed the question. "Who would find it in his best interest to help?"

At that, David gave a reluctant sigh, shrugging his shoulders and standing.

"Thank you, David." Mary Margaret granted her boyfriend a smile while eying her friends. "In appreciation of your assistance, you may get everyone's attention however you wish, once I get the cash box."

"Hey!" Ruby protested. "I thought you were going to let me wolf whistle!"

"I did ask if anyone wanted to help."

Mary Margaret smiled a knowing smile and made her exit, David jogging a few steps to catch up and walk beside her—after mischievously smirking at Ruby.

"You should've been more specific!" Ruby called after them. Turning back to her remaining tablemates, she pouted. "Damn, she got so much tougher being president this year."

Emma chuckled and nodded in agreement—it had been something to see the sometimes somewhat meek girl build a force of her own. That's not to say Mary Margaret didn't have a not-so-secret temper that had to do in part with her father spoiling her rotten, but the sweetness usually did an excellent job of covering it.

"It's a good thing, Ruby," Tink agreed. "For both of you," she added slyly.

Ruby was prevented from fighting back in indignation when David's own sharp whistle cut through the noise of the crowd.

"Hello, everyone!" Mary Margaret projected over the quieting room. "As you might remember, or have seen on the posters, tickets for our Once Upon A Time Senior Prom went on sale this morning! They will be available all this week in the cafeteria before school and right now, during lunch. You can also still sign up to help and submit your nominations for King and Queen! The first round of voting will start next Wednesday, but we'll only accept nominations 'til _this_ Wednesday so don't wait too long! Come on up!"

At the end of Mary Margaret's announcement, some people did make their way over to the table. Emma was among them.

"Emma, would you like to buy a ticket to prom?" Mary Margaret asked, already expecting the answer.

"Why, yes, I would, Mary Margaret, thank you."

Emma handed over her money and took a blank slip of paper from next to the nominations box, pulling out a pen as MM got her a ticket.

In big block letters, she wrote out two words, folded the slip and dropped it into the box, walking away from MM with a smile.

Regina Mills was now officially a nominee for Prom Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma hadn't been able to find Regina the rest of the day—she had meant to ask where she would be spending their shared free period during lunch, but without the chance to do so, she had only been able to wander the library, hoping that Regina stuck to some sort of routine. After meandering through the stacks, she didn't find Regina, but she did get some time with Belle. It wasn't a terrible exchange considering she got to pick up some more information on Ruby and since the new librarian could be quite pleasant company herself.

Still, she was surprised to find herself thinking about the missed time with Regina at the end of the day. Not having lunch or a free period with her had been unexpected, but Emma thought it was probably for the best. They had just started being friendly—it would be weird to spend every possible moment together, as much as Emma wanted to step up the timeline. Seeing her once during the day was a fine start.

So, on Tuesday, she claimed the seat next to Regina in English once more, and pretended not to be fazed by Regina's focused stare as she unpacked her things.

What Emma didn't know, however, was this time, Regina was prepared. The stare was not out of disbelief. If Regina was learning anything about the blonde, it was that she was quite tenacious in her pursuits, and Regina had more than expected Emma taking the spot next to her. She had waited for it. The stare was just to psych herself up for what she was about to do.

Even if she felt she knew the answer, Regina understood that nothing was ever certain.

Everything out and ready for class, Emma turned and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out, Regina spoke first.

"Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

* * *

><p>Of course Emma had agreed. Right away.<p>

And then she had sat like an idiot all through English.

Regina had looked her way a few times when she wasn't participating as actively as Regina had become accustomed to, only to find her smiling absentmindedly. As if sensing Regina's focus on her, she'd soon try to jump back in to the conversation, but Regina hadn't really minded her inattention. It was quite something to see she could have this kind of effect on anyone, let alone someone who was not lacking for friends.

In fact, Emma was willing to abandon those friends to have lunch in Regina's practice room. Regina had spent a while debating whether it was wise to reveal her secret getaway so early on, but she thought the exchange was worth it for the privacy and for not having to deal with the rest of Emma's friends quite yet. They were going to be a whole other hurdle. But for now, Regina just wanted to spend time with someone who wanted to spend time with her.

They couldn't avoid the cafeteria entirely however, as both of them needed to buy their lunches. Emma willingly walked by her side all the way through the halls. Even while waving at her many acquaintances. Regina had never felt so safe in her journey and yet so uncertain; any moment Emma could decide to drop her, leave her to fend for herself as she got carried away with a more acceptable group of peers, but she didn't. Even when Emma spotted her real friends, she simply waved and returned her focus to Regina as they made their way through the line together.

"So what's for lunch today?"

Regina had already been heading towards the pre-packaged food, used to efficiency in her movements through the space when Emma's voice had her pulling back.

"I thought you already know what I eat," she teased.

Emma had the decency to blush.

"One week of close-ish attention does not mean I know everything," she allowed. "What do you like? Other than salads—and lobster rolls—and please tell me you'll share fries again because it looks like they just took those out of a fryer."

Regina wondered whether it was always this easy to distract the blonde, particularly if the method of distraction was food. But Emma's enthusiasm was once again catching, and between it and the unusually appetizing fries, Regina was convinced she could be a little indulgent.

"Deal."

Emma's smile was instant as she reached for the largest helping of the group and placed it on to her rapidly filling tray. Regina had suggested she go without since she would just have to come back to the lunchroom to return it, but Emma had looked so perplexed at how she would manage to carry all the things she wanted to eat, that Regina had sighed and said she'd come back to return it with her.

"Okay, though, other than fries? Like if you had to eat only one—"

"Hey, Swan!"

Emma's friendly interrogation was cut short by Killian's voice joining in their conversation, her roguish friend winding his way through the line with minimal complaints thanks to the few choice winks he knew to bestow, finally wrapping his arm around Emma's shoulders, an individual pizza in his other hand.

"Who've you got here?"

Regina's warring emotions over being caught were superseded by the disgust she felt when Killian gave her the once over with his supposedly charming, but decidedly lecherous, smile.

Her history with Killian was slightly less tumultuous than with many of her other peers only because he hadn't been around all that long. Though that didn't mean that it was without incident. Upon arrival, he had briefly tried making his place with some of the more "alternative" kids and took great pleasure in taunting her with them. As soon as he learned he could move up the social ladder, he had, leaving basic sexual innuendo behind in favor of slier forms of mockery, laughing with the jocks leaning against their lockers, until he had traded up into the top echelon, where the most popular of all typically ignored her if she played it right. Like Emma had, up until a week ago.

"Killian," Emma said with humorous exasperation as she managed to pluck his arm from her space. "This is Regina. Regina, Killian."

"A pleasure, love."

"Charmed, I'm sure."

Emma had definitely seen Regina tense up at Jones' arrival, but with her strangled response, she was now certain it wasn't just because of her being overwhelmed. It was looking like most everyone she knew had some sort of history with Regina but for her. Killian didn't seem at all perturbed though, in fact, he seemed a little amused at Regina's bite, almost scoping her out to see if he could tempt her further. Emma decided to put an end to the situation. In his current state, Killian would not be helping any matters.

"Well, _Hook, _now that you've cut to the front, pay for your food and get out of here."

Despite his displeasure at hearing the name he knew was used to scold him, his brows furrowed more at Emma's implication as he fished out the correct change and handed it over.

"You're not sitting with us, Swan?"

Regina found herself desperately worried that Emma would change her mind, or worse, try to get her to stay in the cafeteria and sit with them. She paid as quickly as possible, hoping if that were the case she could at least figure an escape.

"Nope," Emma confidently replied. "Me and Regina are having lunch together."

"Ah," Killian uttered with a strange sort of knowing smile, "You sure you lovely ladies wouldn't like some company while you're eating? Everything is better with a third."

Emma couldn't repress her groan as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh, Killian!" She chastised. "Regina is way too classy for you. Now she'll never want to sit with us."

"Oh, I don't know," Regina piped up. "I suppose if I got properly vaccinated first."

Emma guffawed, her amusement doubling at the sight of Killian's shock, both offended by the implication and Regina's pointed stare and impressed by the girl's hidden fire.

Having made their way free of the line, Emma nudged Regina to their exit, and Regina found herself inordinately pleased with how the whole interaction had gone.

"See you 7th, Hook." She made her leave, well aware of the people who had begun to observe them, the odd pairing of Emma and Regina sticking out even more with Killian's inclusion. Emma walked right at Regina's shoulder, as close as any two high school girls could be.

"It's not going to stick!" Hook called after them.

"We'll see!" Emma threw over her shoulder, chuckling at her friend's irritation—and at Regina's pleased smirk—as they walked through the double doors.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you disappear to," Emma observed.<p>

Regina had brought her to a small stairway in the back corner of the music hall, leading her up the stairs (Emma was at once distraught over the amount of food she had to carry and glad that she would have it for the end of the trek), and down an even smaller hall, filled with tiny rooms behind wooden doors, glass panels near the top and muted melodies filtering through the walls the only way of knowing if anyone was inside.

Regina unlocked the very last one on the end with a key of her own and let Emma into the space with the one plastic chair, a couple of music stands, and a bench in front of an upright piano.

"This is where I like to spend my free time, yes." Regina arranged the seating, pulling the bench forward so Emma could use one end as a table for her tray as Regina sat on the other.

Emma sat in the chair, watching Regina in her space, realizing that this was the least tense she had ever seen her at school.

"Was this where you were during your free period yesterday?"

Brown eyes snapped up from the container holding her sandwich.

"You were looking for me?"

Emma mentally smacked herself on the head—she may be getting better at getting information out of Regina, but she was getting worse at holding her own hand. Something about Regina just made her slip up.

"I—" One look at Regina had her deciding that honesty was the best call. "Yes. I was. I wanted to spend time with you, and I was worried I'd scared you off with the lunch thing."

Regina genuinely couldn't believe it. She didn't think she had ever been so consistently surprised by anything, and her heart swelled at the idea that not only did Emma want to see her but she was worried over her feelings. Emma cared, at least a little, about her. She wanted to say she was sorry Emma hadn't been able to find her; she wanted to invite the blonde to all of her future free periods; but she managed to rein in her desires. It wouldn't do to feel too much and scare Emma off entirely.

"I was. Normally I don't get the chance because there are usually lessons here."

"Lessons?" Emma asked. This whole part of the building was practically foreign to her, and she certainly didn't know her school offered lessons.

"Voice, mostly, since it's the smallest room up here," Regina clarified.

"Do you take them? Voice lessons?"

"No."

"Why not?" Emma persisted around bites of her meal.

Regina hesitated. "I don't sing."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

Emma guessed she had maybe been a little abrupt in her lie detecting, considering the look on Regina's face, but she wasn't going to back down.

"I'm calling bullshit. I bet you have a great voice. And," she thought to add, "I can tell you love it."

"Can you."

Regina was decidedly unimpressed, but Emma could tell that there was a hint of something underneath—nervousness, maybe? Or curiosity?

"Yep. So why don't you take lessons?"

This time Regina's response was timely and determined.

"Violin and piano are more admirable pursuits, and I'm not talented enough to be dedicating valuable time to singing."

Though they came from her mouth, those words were clearly not Regina's. Emma had an inkling of whom they actually belonged to, but on this, of all things, she knew not to press. When they got a little deeper into this friendship, then Emma would make sure Regina knew that she could talk to her, about anything. For now, she'd pivot to hopefully safer ground.

"So why do you have a key then?" Emma inquired around a bite of sandwich.

Regina put her own food down to properly examine the girl in front of her. "Are you always this prying?"

Emma shrugged. "Pretty much."

Already knowing that Emma could be as stubborn as she was, Regina just sighed and answered.

"I have a key because my conductor knows I like to play and I don't get the chance to as often as I would like."

Instead of accepting her response and moving on as Regina had anticipated, Emma turned more thoughtful.

"Will you play for me then?"

"What?"

Regina knew that whatever this was was still new, but she had a feeling that no matter how close they could become, Emma would always manage to surprise her.

"If you normally use this time to play, I don't want to take that from you, and I'd really like to hear it."

"I —" Regina didn't even have time to consider how best to refuse before Emma cut back in.

"Please?" Emma pleaded, eyes wide and lips turned down. "If you play things other than classical or jazz or whatever, I'll sing along!"

She had no idea how Emma could have guessed, but that was the only thing that Regina imagined could get her to reconsider.

"You sing?"

"Not like lessons and things, but I can carry a tune you know," Emma insisted. "C'mon, a sing-a-long would be fun!"

A sing-a-long would be fun. If inconceivable even a few minutes before this very moment.

"Fine," Regina agreed reluctantly, but growing eager at Emma's building excitement. "What song do you want to sing?"

Emma pondered for a moment. "What do you know how to play?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we pick something you know the words to?"

"I figure your playing is probably more important."

"If it's a simple enough song and I've heard it enough times, I can typically figure something out."

Emma stared at the piano and then Regina in awe as if they could reveal the secret behind the talent.

"Really? Without sheet music?"

Regina tilted her head a little, warm in the face of Emma's admiration.

"I have a good ear…my da—" She caught herself. It was not cool to call your father "daddy". "Dad got me songbooks from musicals when I was younger and learning, and they often had the guitar chords marked as well. If you play the chords in rhythm and then add a little flair…" Regina trailed off, arranging herself at the keyboard and demonstrating her steps, eventually playing the distinctive refrain from "America" that even Emma could recognize before improvising into some of the rest of the song.

"One, that is crazy impressive," Emma declared as Regina's playing faded out. "Two, you like musicals! I told you you liked singing."

Regina scoffed, smiling at Emma's assertion. "Oh, well if you told me, it must be true."

"Cool it, sassmaster. I'd say we should sing something from a musical, but I don't really know them, so…you could just sing for me?"

"What happened to sharing our talents?"

"Alright, okay," Emma ceded. It had been a long shot anyway, but picking a song was turning out to be much more difficult than she imagined. In the meantime, she could use the opportunity to pick up some more things about Regina.

"Let's see…I can think of a few, but what would you like…" She rested her chin on her hand, pretending to contemplate Regina's music tastes for a few moments before continuing, "Candle in the Wind?"

Her proposition was met only with a very convincing death stare, and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"No?" She acted surprised. "My Heart Will Go On?" She teased, reveling in Regina's increasing aggravation.

"Okay, okay. I know…" She paused for effect. "Backstreet Boys!"

This time, Emma was outwitted when Regina started playing the opening line of "Quit Playing Games with My Heart" all while staring Emma down.

"You're the one that has to sing it," she dared.

"Oh god," Emma laughed again, "If that ever got out I don't think I could recover."

Regina stopped playing to wait for Emma's next suggestion. She was intrigued by what she might come up with as a real possibility.

Emma didn't know what to say though. Suddenly every song she could think of didn't seem like it could translate to the piano at all.

"Clearly I'm failing here," she admitted. "What do you usually play?"

"It depends," Regina replied, unimpressed with the shifting responsibility of picking and increasingly uncomfortable with the idea of playing anything more at all.

Emma noticed the shift and tried to compensate for it, knowing that she was the one who had wanted the recital to begin with.

"Regina, I'm not going to make fun of your music tastes. You already obviously are above average, even if you don't appreciate Celine Dion like you should."

Emma _hadn't_ made fun of her. At all, really. Regina supposed she could believe her.

"Fine," Regina ceded. "But if you don't know it, I'm not explaining, and we move on."

Emma nodded vigorously in agreement with her conditions, and Regina considered her options. Might as well go with what was most fresh in her mind.

"It really does depend on what I feel like playing," she clarified, running the tips of her fingers over well-worn keys. "But recently I've been trying to work out some of the songs I like. This is what I was doing yesterday, when you couldn't find me."

Regina took a deep breath and situated herself, trying not to feel like this moment meant more than it actually did. She started playing very distinctive opening notes, this time not observing Emma at all, deciding she'd stop if she didn't hear singing at any point.

Emma, on the other hand, was trying not to bounce in her seat and give away that not only did she know the song, she loved it, and was patiently waiting for her cue to enter, just hoping that Regina wouldn't stop playing before she had a chance to sing.

"_Walking on, walking on broken glass."_

Emma's surprisingly clear tone caught Regina enough off guard that she stumbled over the next set, but she managed to keep playing as Emma continued with her.

_"You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew,  
><em>_But I don't care for sugar, honey, if I can't have you.  
><em>_Since you've abandoned me,  
><em>_My whole life has crashed.  
><em>_Won't you pick the pieces up?  
><em>_'Cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass."_

"Annie Lennox, Regina?" Emma gasped as Regina faded out of the next verse, "There is no need to ever feel shame about Annie Lennox. That's solid."

Regina's smile burst at the agreement.

"So you do have decent taste after all," she replied, the faintness of the praise undermined by her cheer. "It was nice to have someone to play for," she admitted. "You're a very talented singer."

"Please." Emma found herself blushing at the compliment. It wasn't much of anything, but from someone like Regina, she found it meant a lot. "I'm sure you're like crazy amazing. If I could play piano, I'd make you switch with me so I could hear it."

Regina couldn't understand Emma's urging. No one actually wanted to listen to her sing, except maybe her father, and he was her father, he was supposed to. People used to find out she liked to, and ask her about it, but they would never press after she denied them. They asked out of politeness. Emma was not asking out of politeness. She genuinely wanted to hear Regina, as if it were something Regina could give her. And Regina found her walls wilting under Emma's encouragement.

"…You did sing for me—"

"Really?" Emma perked up at the undertones in Regina's words. "Please, will you?"

Regina took in the girl in front of her, practically vibrating with energy.

"Are you part puppy?"

"You know," Emma laughed, "It would explain a lot." Suddenly though, the puppy faded away and left the girl that was bizarrely sincere and mature. "But seriously, Regina, I can't believe you've shared all this with me. If it makes you uncomfortable, then you shouldn't, but I'd really love to hear anything. Anything at all."

That did it for Regina. She couldn't refuse. She didn't want to. But she didn't want to play something too revealing, or embarrassing—it had to be something she was confident at but wouldn't sound showy, something fun…she never would've guessed there would be so many potential landmines in playing a song.

Settling her fingers on the keys once again, she took a deep breath, and tried to lose herself in the performance, the way she always did.

"_C'mon babe, why don't we paint the town…"_

Watching Regina sing was an experience.

Emma was blown away by her slipping into character, her versatile voice—the flirtatiousness of someone who wore _loafers_ on a regular basis. She didn't know the show, but she did know the song, especially since Archie had introduced her to the Tony awards the previous year—and Regina, good girl Regina, could most certainly pull off this song. Her thoughts returned to the Thespians photo in their freshman yearbook, Regina sitting on the edge of the stage. She wondered once again why Regina quit, knowing that if she was this brilliant in this tiny, hidden away room, she didn't really want to know the answer because it couldn't have been anything good.

Emma was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized she was just staring at a now stopped Regina, who was looking at her questioningly.

"Another, please!"

* * *

><p>It was probably for the best that Regina had her science lab that afternoon instead of free period or both girls would have been left wondering whether the other wanted to spend it with her. With the exception of a brief moment in the hall, they didn't get a chance to talk again until English the next day, where Emma once again took the seat by Regina's side. Emma had a team lunch that day, but she desperately wanted to skip it to hang out with Regina again. She had asked Archie about <em>Chicago<em> when she had gotten home, and she wanted to share just how excited her foster dad had gotten over her new interest.

"I'm sorry I can't have lunch with you today," Emma apologized again as they got up from yet another productive period.

"I hardly expected that we would have lunch together every day. You didn't have to say anything."

As much as Regina knew her words to be true, she still felt the loss of Emma's company. She knew she was getting too attached much too soon; it could only end poorly.

"But I want to!" Emma insisted. "I mean, I don't know if you want to have lunch with me—I mean, every day, but I really wish I could skip this one to go with you."

Regina thought Emma's uncertainty was almost adorable, and she felt her heart clench with the idea that maybe this sudden attachment wasn't all that one-sided.

"Really?"

"Really."

They shared a smile as they made their way through the hall, an unspoken agreement to at least get to the cafeteria together.

"One day I'll get you to join the rest of my friends, but I see them plenty," Emma added, teasing, before she remembered, excited, "Like tonight! You should come!"

"Come to what?"

"They're throwing some sort of senior-spirit-grill-out-bonfire thing down at the beach tonight," Emma explained hurriedly. "Will you come?"

Regina considered the invitation. It was a group event, which was entirely unappealing, and she'd have to think of some sort of excuse for Mother…

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, it's legit!" Emma protested. "Student Gov sponsored, I think even the sheriff will be there to supervise. No booze, no funny business, over by 9 at the latest."

Emma's frowning face of appeal was back in full force, and those _were_ pretty ideal conditions for an event.

And she'd get to spend more time with Emma.

She started thinking of ways to convince Cora.

"I'll try."

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed in victory. "It starts at 5:30, I think? I'll be there right after practice."

They entered the lunchroom together. It was still strange to be seen with Emma, but Regina was starting to enjoy the looks—her peers looked just as bewildered as she felt.

Emma spotted Mary Margaret already set up at the ticket table for prom, and turned to ask Regina what she now realized was a relatively important question.

"Hey, are you going to prom?"

She indicated the table in the face of Regina's confusion at the change of topic.

"I hadn't thought about it."

It wasn't lying—she hadn't, not really. Or at least that had been the goal, because she obviously wasn't going. Emma seemed set on changing that, however.

"I know I'm starting to seem like a pusher, but you should totally go. Only get one senior prom, right?"

Regina took one look at Emma and supposed it wouldn't be a terrible idea to think about it after all.

"I suppose I'll consider."

"Good." Emma seemed just as pleased at the concession as she had been for her previous invitation. Spotting her teammates, she moved to take her leave. "See you tonight?"

Regina nodded, suddenly determined to find a way to make it work.

As Emma turned away, she paused and bit her lip, deciding to take a risk.

"Emma?"

Emma stopped and turned back instantly.

"Yeah?"

"If you wanted, you could come to the practice room 7th."

Emma lit up like her inner puppy had just gotten a new chew toy.

"Really?"

Regina nodded.

"I'll so be there."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I bumped the rating for language, and nothing else. I apparently like swears, and I'm never really sure who cares about them, so better safe than sorry. Thank you as always to you wonderful readers!

* * *

><p>Regina started to doubt herself as she headed through the town towards the beach. Storybrooke was just as quiet as it usually was on a spring evening, and perhaps it was a school-sponsored event, but Regina still expected it to be loud, particularly as she was aware of how sound could carry across the open space. Even knowing full well that this would be much too elaborate a con, she couldn't escape the niggling feeling that maybe there wasn't a bonfire, or at least maybe she had come at the wrong time? But then, as she rounded the last of the buildings, a stiff wind off the Atlantic calmed her.<p>

The noise may not have given the gathering away, but the smells definitely did.

Smoke saturated the air, even on occasion overpowering the salt water mist from crashing waves. Regina soon spotted the sources: various meats cooking away on a set of grills and an unexpectedly large bonfire surrounded by her peers on various makeshift seats.

As Regina gathered herself and approached through the twilight, nerves tingling in anticipation, she was surprised to find that the group was significantly smaller than she had imagined. As faces faded out of the darkness, she saw that they belonged almost exclusively the school elites—with the exception of some Student Government workers manning the food. She was a good deal late, but still she knew the composition of the crowd wouldn't have been any different had she been there any earlier.

It was no wonder that she hadn't heard about it before Emma invited her. She hadn't been meant to.

She was desperately starting to regret the amount of effort she had put into convincing Cora. It would so not be worth it if her mother found out that it wasn't a spontaneous extracurricular gathering for orchestra that she was going to. She almost thought about turning around before anyone spotted her, before anyone could tell how out of place she was.

But it was too late for that.

"Regina!"

Emma hollered across the beach, spotting Regina approaching from afar and calling absolutely everyone's attention to her. She got up from where she was sitting to jog over to her new friend who now stood frozen on the edge of the group.

"I thought you we're going to bail!" Emma exclaimed as she reached Regina, just barely resisting grabbing her arm in emphasis. "I'm so glad you came. Come meet everybody?"

Regina could hardly refuse, considering she could hardly speak at all. She had never been made so consistently speechless, and she was starting to doubt her mental capacity. She followed after Emma, her old riding boots sinking in the sand as they approached the blazing fire.

Emma was just in her school clothes, changing back after practice and not feeling the need for anything special for a spring beach grill out in Maine, but looking at Regina, she wondered if she should've. Not that Regina was wearing anything special, but she looked like…like one of them for once—better than they looked like them. These jeans, unlike the ones from Saturday, were not trouser-cut—they were practically painted on, and tucked into her fitted boots, the muscles she had developed from years of riding were abundantly clear. But that wasn't the only change—she had replaced her sometimes overly mature tops with a fitted, royal purple sweater. Between that and her lustrous hair tumbling down over her shoulders in big curls, even in the dim light, she looked…well, beautiful.

Emma was not the only one who noticed, as the sets of eyes previously concentrated on the fire took the pair in. These people, who just hours earlier would ignore Regina under practically any circumstances, now focused with rapt attention.

Emma reached the circle once more and turned back to track Regina when she noticed how uncomfortable she looked, visibly tense. This time she didn't bother holding back her instinct to place a comforting hand on her arm as she leant in.

"Don't worry about them," Emma murmured into her ear. "I promise I'll tell you all sorts of their embarrassing stories."

Regina lightened under the assumed continuation of _if anyone even looks at you funny._ Emma was there, and Emma was looking out for her. Regina may have been out of her element, but Emma could be her guide.

She smiled in response, it only growing as the confident Emma suddenly turned somewhat bashful, dipping her head as she continued to whisper.

"You look really great, by the way."

Managing to look back up into Regina's eyes to make sure she really was okay, and bolstered by the warmth she saw there, Emma turned back to the group, now mostly the gathering of her friends paying attention, but left her hand where it was, leading Regina directly to the seat she had just been occupying.

"Everybody, meet Regina."

Regina scanned the faces in her immediate surroundings. Most she was pretty well acquainted with, but she supposed it was a new introduction. It wasn't like any of these people had had any sort of meaningful interaction with her over the past few years.

They waved and offered various murmured greetings, but Regina was struck most by the sense of awe that seemed to radiate subconsciously from a few of them. Why on earth would they be in awe of her being there? Before she could consider it further, Emma leaned down to speak to her.

"I've already ate, but would you be my excuse for seconds?"

Emma's smile was lined with mischievousness in a way that was starting to feel normal to them, recognizable, and Regina felt her playfulness rise with the sight of it.

"Like you ever need an excuse to eat."

Emma restrained a laugh, particularly once she noticed the looks of her friends. "Good point."

Emma stepped back a little to give Regina space to stand. With a smirk, Regina began to get up to go with Emma, but a voice stopped her.

"No, Ems!" Ruby interjected, moving closer to the pair. "Why don't you go get something for both of you—Regina just got here!"

Emma suspiciously observed Ruby's smile, knowing that leaving Regina alone in this new mix of people couldn't be a great idea.

"Ruby—"

"I just want to get to know your new friend!"

"Why can't you get to know her when we're both here?"

Emma did not appreciate the sight of Ruby sidling closer to Regina. Not that she entirely understood why. Ruby was basically her best friend and wouldn't hurt Regina arbitrarily. And she certainly wouldn't sabotage the bet. Ruby played (mostly) fair. Even Regina seemed to be holding her own, apparently unfazed by Ruby's interest except for the tiny markers that Emma had been getting increasingly good at picking up on—the set of her shoulders, arms folded across her stomach…

"Emma," Regina assured, cutting through Emma's hesitance. "It's fine."

Regina could read Emma precisely, her unwavering support voiced through a look alone. How she would forgo her food if Regina needed her to stay. A warmth Regina hadn't felt in a long time began winding its way through her chest.

"I'm worried at your lack of food intake. Go," she shooed Emma off. "Get me half of what you're having."

Emma managed a smile at Regina's teasing. Of course she could take care of herself. It would be fine. Just fine.

"Be right back?" She asked.

Regina nodded.

With her leave, Emma walked away towards the grill. She was still nervous about leaving Regina alone in that environment, especially when she had been the one to invite her, and she'd never spent time with her gang before, at least not that she knew of, so she made sure to keep her eyes on Regina all the way over to the food. She grabbed new plates and joined the short line waiting for burgers, all while focused on Regina beginning to converse with her friends when a flash of blonde in her peripherals distracted her.

"Shit, Regina's got a body underneath that old lady act. Think I should ask her out?"

Emma groaned audibly.

"Fuck off, Whale."

Vic had sidled up to her in line, apparently taking a break from his latest conquest to eat and scope out his next one. After Emma had rejected him harshly early on in her Storybrooke career, he had mostly taken to treating her like another bro. She supposed it could be worse.

"Why? Do you have designs on her, Swan? I'd be happy to accommodate the both of you."

Apparently it really could be.

"Wow," Emma drawled, willing the line to move more quickly. "Remind me never to talk to you again."

Whale appeared to be considering it for a moment before he replied, "We could always be doing more enjoyable things than talking."

Emma didn't know what it was with teenaged guys, but she was reminded every day how grateful she was that David was not a typical one.

"Honestly, how does anyone tolerate you?"

Whale was not at all insulted by her dismissals, perhaps immunized from having received so many.

"I'm smart, wealthy, good-looking, and I throw wicked parties," he declared, leaning against the table to better observe the crowd. "You're coming Saturday, right?"

She likely would be—she had already made plans with Ruby—but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I don't know."

Whale just grinned.

"Yes, you are. And bring Regina! I'd like the chance to know her better."

He had grabbed some food ahead of her and turned to walk back to his crowd, but his eyes remained on Regina, clearly checking her out. Emma watched him carefully until he passed her, failing to suppress a shiver. Sometimes he didn't seem so harmless.

She started to pile food on their plates, but not before checking in on Regina. Even from the distance, she looked a little tense to Emma, but she doubted the others would pick up on it, because otherwise, she looked entirely fine.

Emma hurried. She needed to get back to make sure it stayed that way.

* * *

><p>"So, Regina!"<p>

Regina had recognized Ruby on the prowl the second she had made herself known in the group, but with Emma not 30 feet away, it had reached a new level. She had been more nervous at Emma's departure than she had let on, but she knew better than to let these people get under her skin. She had had plenty of experience.

"I've got to know—how'd you and Emma start hanging out? I mean, not to sound rude or anything, but it was like kind of out of the blue."

At least Ruby was direct, even if something did seem to be lurking underneath her words. Besides, Regina had spotted her in the library a few times, and had gotten a sense of just how sweet the girl could be, when the right people were involved.

"Oh, I don't know about that," she hedged indifferently.

Ruby seemed genuinely surprised at her coyness, her curiosity becoming more sincere.

"Yeah?" She challenged. "Did you even know each other?"

"We've had classes together."

"See, Ruby," Tink cut in, insistent. "Emma was just waiting for the right time."

Tink shot Ruby some kind of look, trying to get her to stop pushing. She knew that Ruby would never blow it on purpose, but she did have a tendency to get too excited, and she could let something slip.

Regina observed, reflecting. Tina was looking out for her. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened—except for Emma's reluctance just moments earlier. What on earth was happening to the world she knew?

Ruby was properly swayed by Tink's caution, shifting direction to tease instead.

"She probably just was too focused on Neal to notice anyone else existed."

Regina perked up, Ruby's words catching her attention again. Emma had had some sort of connection to Neal? She hadn't expected that at all.

"Oh, Ruby," Tink scolded.

"What? It was a dark time for us all," Ruby intoned dramatically.

The trio's focus shifted to Emma, catching her looking over at them. The blonde smiled at being noticed but kept her gaze steady.

"Well," Tink teased softly, "She's clearly moved on."

Regina was confused and intrigued all at once. She had never thought to learn more about Emma other than what the girl provided—she had been so enraptured in someone wanting to know about her. But these tidbits of information, they were captivating. And Regina had never even sensed any kind of discord from her new friend, certainly not concerning Neal Gold, but the way Tina had said what she said…they couldn't have meant that she had anything to do with it, could they?

"Oh my god, Regina doesn't know about any of this! Do you?" Ruby gasped.

"I can't say I do."

Ruby's face drew tight, into an odd sort of smile, on the edge of wanting to elaborate and knowing Emma would be none too pleased if she did.

"Let's just keep that one between us for now. What's a little secret between friends?" She leaned in conspiratorially.

"We're friends now?" Regina deadpanned.

Ruby just bumped her shoulder with her own. "Any friend of Emma's is one of mine!" She declared with ease.

Tink looked on amused, as Regina appeared to be halfway between a scowl and reluctant acceptance.

"Anyway, Regina! Um," Tink paused, debating how to continue. "What—"

"Hey, guys!" David's greeting as he jogged over to the group cut her attempt at conversation short. "Mary Margaret and I are gonna walk down to the rocks before it gets too dark. Want to join us?"

Ruby scoffed, eyes going wide at the prospect of heckling her friends.

"Yeah, and what are you going to once you're there?" She asked leadingly. "Should Tink and Hook go with? Regina," Ruby said, turning suddenly to face her, "Do you have someone to mack it with?"

Ruby wasn't referring to her past. She couldn't know. They couldn't know. It had been too long ago. Even the most vindictive bullies didn't have that kind of memory for her, especially not to play it this subtly, and Ruby was not vindictive. In fact, her eyes were glimmering with playfulness even in the dim light of the fire.

"Ruby, I'm flattered, but you're not my type."

A chorus of shocked and approving "oh"s rang out from the surrounding group, which now included Killian and Ashley and her boyfriend Sean. Regina was somewhat relieved to see that Mary Margaret seemed to be waiting for her boyfriend far away from the fire.

"Well, damn, Mills, what a shame!" Ruby proclaimed cheerfully.

"Perhaps, Regina," Hook crooned, "you would rather accompany me—"

"Hook, I'm pretty sure she already told you that she'd have to get inoculated first."

Emma had returned to the group, confidently inserting herself between Ruby and Regina and handing her a full plate.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," Killian ceded, displeased with the enjoyment of his nickname but bowing out gracefully. "I will join you, David."

Instead of following David as he said his goodbyes and headed over to MM, Killian instead turned to Tink and offered her his arm.

"My lady?"

Tink took a moment to look to her friends. She spotted Ruby and Emma's identical looks of amused encouragement—they just solidified her resolve. She stood and took it, walking off with a smile goodbye to Regina and a stuck out tongue to her friends. With them gone, Ashley and Sean settled into the abandoned seats chuckling over where their friends were headed off to. Emma took the moment to check in with Regina.

"Sorry," she whispered, leaning in.

Regina felt confident in her response.

"Don't be."

She offered Emma a genuine smile and dug into her food.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the event chatting around the fire. Ashley, Sean, Ruby, Emma, Regina, and a few others popping in and out as the night winded down.<p>

David and MM did come back soon after dark, as promised, but Tink and Hook? Not so much. They were still MIA as the counsel members started to pack up things to leave, going around with trash bags.

Regina found she didn't want it to be over so soon. She had actually had a decent time of it. Ruby, despite her strong connection to Mary Margaret, was fun and forgiving and enjoyed bantering with Emma, which Regina was also starting to like. People just talked to her, and when they didn't, she was allowed to observe in peace. These kids…they weren't as bad as she thought, or even remembered, and they seemed to be thinking about her differently as well. Perhaps it was fake, perhaps Emma was covering for some of her social flaws, perhaps just being around the blonde made her untouchable, but Regina was enjoying herself, and Emma didn't once leave her side the rest of the evening.

She had faded out of conversation slightly as everyone started to move back towards the town and their cars, but she was snapped back in at the sound of her name.

"Regina," Sean exclaimed, apparently buoyed by the previous conversation, "You should totally come to the party Saturday night."

"The party?" Regina asked.

"Whale's having a house party," Ashley clarified. "His parents are out of town. Like everyone will be there."

Regina couldn't restrain her skepticism.

"Everyone."

"At least a ton of people," Sean edited. "It's gonna be like one of those parties in the movies where someone breaks a priceless vase."

"And someone else vomits into one."

Despite the minimal light, Regina could very clearly make out Emma's scrunched up face of disgust.

"Ruby, nasty."

"You know it's going to happen!" Ruby defended chirpily, bumping shoulders with her friend in shared knowledge of Whale's previous get-togethers. She turned towards Regina, making eye contact even across the distance.

"Want to come, Regina?"

Regina couldn't help it. Despite how unappealing it sounded at the surface, she had been invited to something. Genuinely invited to a cool kid's party, and she did want to go—just to see what it was like. But Emma would have to be there.

Regina turned to Emma with such hope that Emma, despite her reservations, could do nothing but nod in agreement. Regina should go. Emma would be there, right there, to help her through it.

As they parted ways, and all said their goodbyes, Emma could only think of Saturday night.

She was pretty sure that it would be Regina's first real high school party.

And Emma would damn well be making sure Regina had a good time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry about the slight delay! And for the slight filler nature of this chapter. I had meant for the party to be all together, but it got pretty long, and I thought you'd prefer a regular update instead.

The unspecified song is "Too Close" by Next. And the specified, well, I think it's pretty clear.

* * *

><p>The party actually had been easier to explain to her mother than the bonfire.<p>

The Whales were well respected in town, and once Victor had been highlighted receiving early admission to Johns Hopkins' accelerated pre-med program in the paper, Cora had added him permanently to her incredibly short list of acceptable peers for Regina. Unfortunately, Regina hated the smug bastard, but Cora didn't have to know that part. Once she had mentioned that she was invited to a get-together hosted at the Whales, Cora had just assumed that it would be a respectable gathering.

Apparently, Cora's seeming omniscience did not extend to the activities of well-off teenagers.

It was a fucking madhouse.

Regina had been able to hear the noise all the way at the end of the Whales' cul-de-sac, and it had taken all her curiosity to even want to keep going. By the time she was able to see the impressive house, set back in the woods, the only thing around with any sort of light, she could also see the crowds of kids through the open front door and hanging out of the windows, apparently overheated in the cool spring night. She kept walking, steeling herself for the inevitable disaster this would be. She had to do it. She had been invited, by someone other than Emma, but Emma would be there.

She would just have to find her.

She could find her and then maybe leave.

This might be too much.

Reaching the door, she kept her eyes open for a shock of bright blonde hair. It wouldn't be too much of an issue spotting her, unless she hadn't arrived yet, but Regina had already gone against all her sensibilities to make sure to arrive late.

Stepping through the threshold, weaving around a couple of bodies pressed up against the wall, she stood in the middle of the grand foyer, tracking movement in every room.

She didn't know where to start. She didn't know how she would stay. But she had to find Emma at least, and no one had even looked at her funny for being there—yet.

She could do this.

* * *

><p>Emma was bored.<p>

Normally she had a decent time at these things, dancing with her friends, maybe the occasional random make out, nothing serious. Even if she wasn't Whale's biggest fan, he had a nice house, and it was pretty much guaranteed that the party wouldn't get busted thanks to the Whales' contributions to the Sheriff's department, despite the noise levels and conspicuous underage drinking.

Emma did normally participate in it, no stranger to alcohol despite her age—but just enough to take the edge off, to forget that these kids had lived their whole privileged lives like this and that some cheap booze and PDA was their idea of what it meant to go a little crazy. Not enough to remove her self-control. She didn't like the feeling of being drunk, especially in a crowd of people she didn't really trust. But tonight, the red Solo cup in her hand was just for show. She had been dedicated to remaining entirely sober, for Regina. She had even arrived earlier than she ever would've considered, for Regina. Somehow, over the course of the rest of the week, they had forgotten to coordinate when to meet, particularly after Regina had expressed some hesitance Friday at lunch when they were once again squirrelled away in the practice room. Emma hadn't been able to get the whole story from her, but she figured Regina might have to sneak out to be able to come at all, if she even really wanted to.

The whole thing seemed contrary to her sheltered personality. Emma couldn't see how Regina would ever be comfortable in this kind of situation, but she supposed she could understand the appeal. Particularly for someone who had always been on the outside. But maybe Regina had reconsidered. Maybe she wouldn't show at all.

Emma found she really didn't want that. As nervous as she was for Regina in the lion's den, they hadn't made any other plans for the weekend, and Emma was frightened to realize she missed her new friend already. There was just something so much _more_ about her, which was only highlighted as she stared across the room of writhing bodies and general teenaged debauchery.

At least no one had thrown up into a vase.

Yet.

Regina coming here was a terrible idea.

She was about to move from her perch observing Ruby out on the makeshift dance floor to the front door, hoping that if Regina hadn't arrived yet she could maybe catch her before she had to go through any of this on her own, but a somewhat unfamiliar voice had her turning to face a girl she had almost forgotten about entirely.

Kathryn Gordon had spotted her from the other side of the room and called out her name.

Emma didn't know why—she and Kathryn ran in some of the same social circles, but they had never been particularly close, particularly because of her relationship with MM and David. Other than to find out background on Regina, she couldn't think of a reason they would speak, and even that she had delegated to Tink. Not that Tink had followed through—or maybe she had later on and hadn't mentioned it? Maybe Kathryn wanted to talk about Regina? Emma tried her best to rein the nerves that grew from the thought. Regina was bound to walk in the moment they started discussing her. It was just how those things happened. But maybe it wasn't about Regina. It didn't have to be about Regina. Best just to be normal.

"Hey, Kathryn," Emma greeted over the music as the blonde drew close enough to hear. "What's up?"

Kathryn was all business, intense and focused the way Emma remembered her from one of their shared English classes. Paired with her innocuous looks and general kindness, Emma thought she was bound to make a terrifyingly good lawyer some day.

"Emma, I know this is strange, but I have to ask: did you get Regina Mills to go to the bonfire on Wednesday?"

Interactions like these both had Emma wishing they could be closer and relieved that they weren't. Kathryn's blunt directness certainly served her well.

"I guess I did," she managed to respond.

Emma was glad to see the hint of relief in Kathryn's smile—that this possible rumor being true was most definitely a good thing. Apparently her and Regina's supposed friendship hadn't ended on as poor of terms as one would've guessed. And now that Emma had half of the source directly in front of her and already on the topic…she supposed it was best to capitalize on the opportunity.

"Since you got a strange question, can I have one?"

Kathryn chuckled a little. "I should've known better than to think I'd get away with that. Go right ahead."

"Why'd you take Regina to cheer tryouts freshman year?"

Emma had wanted to ask something that would give her as much information as possible, and it appeared she had succeeded when Kathryn's previous good mood faded enough that the shift was visible even in the low lighting. The song changed, and Kathryn used it to give herself a little respite. Glancing towards the door, she looked to Emma and walked out. With a glance at Ruby still dancing, Emma followed behind, implicitly understanding.

There wasn't much free space anywhere in the house at this point, but the upstairs hallways were relatively clear, and the girls positioned themselves in a corner near a closet that may or may not have had someone inside. The music was duller, but the lights were still low, and Emma had the distinct feeling that maybe this conversation was appropriately sneaky.

"So, spill." She nudged when they were somewhat alone. "Why the secrecy about being friends with Regina?"

Emma hadn't meant it to be accusatory, but it certainly came out that way. It was entirely hypocritical, but she couldn't help it. She needed to defend Regina. Even if she was way too late to the game.

Kathryn immediately was on the defensive, a combination of defiant and hurt.

"Don't think I haven't heard the rumors, Emma. So this is real for you now?"

Emma's expression fell instantly. This whole thing was a mess. It _was_ real for her. It really was. But that didn't mean she wasn't on incredibly shaky ground. Kathryn saw her reaction though, and continued on, backing off from her attack.

"I'm sorry. I've got no right calling you out on that," Kathryn elaborated, seeming somewhat shamed herself. "Just—" She sighed, deciding how to frame her words "Regina has a lot more to offer than people give her credit for."

"Yeah, I know that. I really do."

Part of her wanted to convince Kathryn, since it did seem the girl was vaguely looking out for Regina, as if she had some sort of sway on their relationship. But mostly she needed to convince herself that despite the horrible reason she had gone about it, she still really was Regina's friend. But it was all a mess, and they were secreted away to discuss Kathryn's relationship with Regina, not her own, so she turned the conversation back.

"So are you going to tell me how you know that? Or why you even care?"

Kathryn took a deep breath. She could've easily blown the conversation off, but Emma had the sense that she wanted to tell someone.

"Look, Regina and I…we were friends all through middle school. Or at least as close as someone could be friends with Regina. Her mom is a crazy psycho bitch, but she liked me because of my dad, so every once in a while we were allowed to hang out. The cheering was because—I saw she was having a harder time than usual when we got to Storybrooke High—you know, like I was making friends with the right groups and she wasn't really connecting with anyone, but god, back then, I don't know how—she still managed to be happy most of the time. I thought it'd be a good idea, to get her involved, something happy…but it didn't really go well. And we sort of drifted apart and then, well…I ruined it."

Kathryn did look genuinely regretful with her words and it only stoked Emma's desire to ask how, but sensing someone was coming up the stairs, Kathryn stepped farther out into the open only to wrap things up with a warning.

"So whatever you're doing, Emma Swan, don't you dare ruin it."

Emma was too stupefied to notice that whoever it was that had come up the stairs had headed right towards them, so she was incredibly grateful she hadn't responded when she heard:

"Emma. I was worried I wouldn't find you."

Of course it was Regina who had joined them. Emma had predicted it would be after all, and she wondered if Regina knew what they had been talking about just seconds before, considering how uncomfortable she was looking around Kathryn.

Kathryn, while not looking entirely comfortable herself had softened immediately and greeted Regina with a small but warm smile.

"Hi, Regina. It's really good to see you."

"Hello, Kathryn."

Regina did not let that warmth affect her in the least. This was the most closed off Emma had seen Regina since that very first day in the library. And the ensuing silence was nothing short of incredibly awkward. Kathryn definitely took the hint.

"I better go find Fred before one of the boys talks him into something stupid," she excused herself. "See you two around."

Though Kathryn left swiftly, the tension remained behind her.

"Hey." Emma greeted.

"Hey."

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I found Ruby. She told me she thought you went up here."

"I'm surprised she even noticed," Emma admitted. "But I'm really glad. I didn't want to miss you once you got here."

It was true. Even if she would've preferred Regina not walking into a discussion of herself, she was very thankful she hadn't had to spend very much time alone in this insanity.

"This can be…a lot." She looked over the banister to see a group of guys starting kegstands and shook her head.

Regina didn't look, however, her focus remaining on Emma.

"I can take care of myself."

"Do I know that." Emma tried to smile.

She was desperately grasping at their fragile normality, and she didn't know if they'd be able to find it here at all.

"Want to head down into the action?" She suggested, hoping they could find something to start things fresh.

After a moment that seemed so much longer than it was, Regina nodded and let Emma take the lead down the stairs.

Emma was resolved to fix this. She walked with purpose, owning her space. She just needed to get them to a semi-secluded spot with some decent music and they could work it out. As long as there weren't any other pitfalls.

Moving around the few people perched on the edges of the steps, Emma was looking at her feet and didn't even notice Whale's approach until he was right in front of them on the landing.

"Swan!" He exclaimed. "I knew you'd show."

"Nice party, Whale." Emma allowed reluctantly as she groaned inwardly, already looking for ways out.

"And Regina!" He added as she stepped down to their level. "What a pleasure."

"Victor."

Regina's reaction to Kathryn had been bad but this was definitely worse. Emma was desperate to know what ran beneath it all, but Whale didn't even bat an eye as he was either ignorant of or just plain ignoring Regina's mood.

"I'm so glad you could make it. I really feel like we've never had the chance to get to know each other," he oozed, trying to sidle closer to her under the pretense of being heard over the music. "And I do want to say, I'm really sorry we called you Reg-i-na so often when we were kids."

Despite Regina remaining entirely unflustered, Emma couldn't help but wince at the rhyming. She hadn't even thought of that, but it must've been brutal for Regina during sex ed.

Whale just powered on.

"Would you like a tour of the house, Regina? I'd suggest Emma come along, but she's been here so many times already. Wouldn't want her to get bored."

Emma physically stepped in between them. That would not be happening.

"Not a chance, Whale."

He backed off a little, raising his hands in submission.

"All right, understood," he said, nodding. "Then how about I get you ladies something to drink?"

Emma knew there would be no graceful way out of this conversation. It just wasn't worth it.

"Nope. Thanks, bye."

She grabbed Regina's hand and dragged her into another room, moving away as quickly as possible.

When she was sure they had left Whale behind, she guided her towards an unoccupied corner and situated herself in between Regina and the rest of the room.

"And that," she exhaled, "Is why it is always better to do one of these things with a friend."

"I'm starting to understand that." Regina replied, trying to keep from shifting her gaze. She was really doubting why she had come in the first place. She hated Whale, she hated this people, Emma was…fine…but why stay? Why try to be a part of this thing that she clearly wasn't a part of?

"Hey, Regina," Emma offered, leaning in, "If you'd rather go hang out somewhere else, I'm totally up for it. I was not having a good time 'til you showed."

Regina scoffed. She wouldn't be coddled. "Please."

"Honestly!" Emma insisted.

"So far, we've had stilted conversation in a dark hallway and dodged precariously drunk idiots in trying to escape the smarmy host."

"See? Good times."

Emma's charming smirk could only make up for so much of that. Considering she had promised herself she'd make sure Regina had a good time at this party, she wasn't doing a particularly good job of it.

"I'm sorry about that hallway thing, by the way. It wasn't as weird as I'm sure it looked."

"What were you and Kathryn talking about?"

She hadn't expected such directness from Regina, but in a way she was thankful for it. Regina had been bothered by it, and now she had a chance to fix that.

"You." Emma had decided that straightforward honesty was typically (and ironically) the best bet with Regina. "She wanted to know if it was true that you came to the cook out. She seemed pretty glad you did."

"Oh." Regina seemed just as unprepared for Emma's frankness. By acknowledging it, it somehow made her suspicions diminish. If Emma wasn't ashamed about talking about her, why should she worry about it?

"Any chance you'll tell me what that's about?"

Regina considered the wide eyes and tilted head, the same look of concentration and interest from their lunches in the practice room. This was familiar. Comfortable.

"Maybe."

Emma took that maybe as progress. They were getting somewhere again—she would find out about it from Regina someday.

"Look," Emma explained, "I promised myself I'd make sure you had fun tonight, so whatever you want to do—stay here, go somewhere else—I'm in."

Regina looked around. She was still overwhelmed by it all. Plus, did she did not find most of it particularly appealing. But the source of the music was definitely in a nearby room, and spotting her peers moving along to the beat, she couldn't help but want to feel what it would be like just to dance like that. She was here, after all. Emma was here with her and apparently dedicated to her well-being, even if her hidden conversation with Kathryn was a little suspect. If she were ever going to have a good time at a party like this, it would be with Emma Swan.

She didn't need her. But she certainly helped.

"I suppose we could start with some dancing."

Emma beamed. "Excellent choice!"

She grabbed Regina's hand again, pulling her into the full room. No one was paying attention to them, in the dark, wrapped up in their own worlds. It was just Emma and her paused in a little space in the middle of the floor that Emma had found amongst the naturally drifting bodies. Emma let go of her hand to raise her own up, impressively fluid with the music for someone with such swagger.

Their physical contact had broken, but Emma's eyes were firmly on her, encouraging her.

"C'mon, Mills!" She urged with a swing of her hips. "Let's see what you've got!"

Regina listened more closely to what was playing over the insanely high quality speaker system, the bass rumbling the floorboards. She vaguely recognized it—it was new, she knew for sure. She often snuck her own music when she was supposed to be listening to practice tapes on her Walkman, but Top 40 wasn't her go to. She kind of liked this one though, and Emma clearly did too, already singing along with the almost funnily obvious lyrics.

It was just the two of them amidst their peers. No one was watching her but Emma.

In this safe little bubble, Regina finally felt the music move through her. Regina was by far the most respectable person in the room, but she felt positively illicit in the best way.

Forbidden music, forbidden dancing, forbidden friend.

Emma almost froze once Regina started moving.

This was no geek.

The girl was good.

It shouldn't have been surprising, considering the grace with which she carried herself and understanding of rhythm from years of music, but her rigidity had been transformed into almost sensuousness, though she clearly had no idea that that was what she was doing. She just looked like she was having a genuinely good time. And Emma began to be glad she had come to the party after all.

By the end of it, Regina had caught on to the words and they were both laughing as they sang along, bumping into each other playfully as Regina became more and more comfortable.

Emma was a little nervous as the song faded out. Whoever was DJ-ing had been all over the place all night, and it was clearly someone who wanted to be so much cooler than he actually was. If the song were bad, would Regina stay dancing? Would they wait it out? What would Regina even end up liking? But then the next song started, and Emma thought she heard a gasp.

Regina's face had lit up.

"I _love_ this song," she admitted bashfully.

"You do?" Emma couldn't help it. She was amazed.

"What do you think?"

Regina turned around in demonstration and threw a mischievous smile over her shoulder at Emma, starting to shake her hips in time to the beat.

Emma thought her smile might fall off her face. Turned out Regina Mills was full of surprises.

Regina turned back around to face her more reserved, as if she realized she had gone too far. She shook her head as if to say, _I know I shouldn't._

But Emma was having none of that. It just so happened she loved the song, too—even more now. They would damn well enjoy it.

She spun around, jiggling her legs back and forth to get her butt to move in time, leaning forward in an accentuated show that was starting to get the attention of the people around them, but she didn't care as long as Regina could see that it was a good thing to make a fool of yourself dancing every once in awhile. As soon as the lyrics hit, she spun back to Regina, dramatically chanting along while still shaking with everything she had.

_"I like big butts and I cannot lie!"_

Cheers from a few guys around them broke Regina from her frozen disbelief to laugh. And when Emma smiled in relief, happy that the spectators hadn't ruined her attempt, Regina made her decision, joining in at full energy. She would dance to the fullest, goddammit.

Because this baby got back.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** My apologies again for the slight delay. I hope this lives up to your expectations!

* * *

><p>Emma had lost track of time all together.<p>

After that initial hesitance, Regina had overcome entirely whatever had been holding her back, and she was basically owning Emma on the floor. Ruby had even popped in to dance with them a few times, and Regina hadn't pulled back at all. She was drunk on the adrenaline, Emma guessed, and face flushed and looking freer than she had ever seen, Emma had to say she was all for it.

But Emma was also flagging. Between the dancing and the growing number of people in the room, she was starting to sweat like a rough day at practice.

Regina, despite looking just as warm, didn't waver at all, even dancing through the songs she noticeably wasn't as fond of. It seemed like she didn't want to break the spell. Maybe it would be too hard for her to get back into it, to get over her insecurities again if they left, and she never wanted it to stop. That's what Emma wanted, too. But she knew she would need to rehydrate to keep up. So, the next time Ruby came by, she took her opportunity.

"I'm going to go get us some water." She leant in, raising her voice over the music. "Be right back?"

She waited to get Regina's confirmation in the form of a smile and nod before turning to Ruby.

"Don't leave."

Emma wasn't sure the words would work to convey the message she wanted to get across, but she thought them more subtle than "don't you dare let anyone fuck with her."

Ruby did appear to understand what Emma meant as she nodded to confirm all while raising her eyebrows at her friend's protective nature.

Emma ignored the inherent question, instead hurrying away before she could convince herself that something terrible would happen while she wasn't there to look out for Regina. It was just a party, and settled in at that—there hadn't been any new arrivals she was aware of, and friends had mostly paired off, just like at school. The kitchen was just a hallway away.

It would be fine.

As she made her way around the room, however, passing the windows in the hopes of catching a breeze, she failed to notice who had entered and caught sight of them from the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>Emma leaving had made her a little uncomfortable.<p>

She had grown more accustomed to Ruby's company than she had ever thought she would, and certainly not this quickly, but she found the girl's raw energy a little exhilarating—perfect for this kind of party. Still, despite what she had avowed at the beginning of the evening, she was having a much better time with Emma as her designated guide, and she wondered if she ought to have gone with her. Especially when Ruby's attention turned back to the boy she had been dirty dancing with earlier. She hadn't physically left the general area as per Emma's command, which Regina had caught (despite the feeling it wasn't meant for her), but Ruby's focus was entirely elsewhere, and Regina couldn't blame her. She shouldn't have to babysit her friend's friend. And Billy, she thought his name was, if not that bright, was certainly attractive.

Regina decided she'd just leave her to it, getting her attention and pointing in the direction that Emma had left. She may not have felt capable of dancing alone, but she could certainly track Emma down. Besides, she was in need of a break herself, as much as she didn't want to admit it. Ruby tilted her head in an unexpected demand of confirmation and only nodded in agreement and turned back to Billy after Regina had nodded herself.

Without Emma, the room somehow seemed darker and more crowded, and Regina had to push through a good deal of people to get to the threshold. She had almost made it to the hall when she ran directly into a large solid form.

"Excuse me," she tried, pivoting to move around what she now determined was a him, but not looking up to catch his face, just praying it wasn't someone she knew.

"Not so fast, Regina, it's been way too long."

Regina recognized the voice instantly, but she was desperately hoping she was wrong when she looked up to confirm.

Nope.

It was Neal Gold, all right. Purposely blocking her exit and maybe more than a little drunk.

"Never expected a nerd like you to be at a party like this," he joked, ineptly. "Any party really. Your mom let you out of your cage?"

"Clever, Neal. I never expected a 21-year-old to be at a party like this either. I guess the night is full of surprises."

The words flew readily and as his alcohol-delayed reactions registered some sort of surprise at her retort, the different kind of girl she would have to be from the last time he saw her, Regina realized it probably wasn't in her best interest to engage him. She had to get to Emma.

"Now, if you would excuse me."

She moved to the side, but he just moved with her, his motor skills apparently faring better than his brain.

"No. No way. You're going to go find Emma. What the hell is she doing with you anyway?"

Even though Regina didn't know the specifics of Neal's relationship with Emma, she knew it wasn't a good thing that she was now involved. Especially with Neal leaning in even more, the cheap vodka and beer readily apparent on his breath.

"What it is," she replied, "is none of your business. She doesn't want to see you, and I don't either."

Regina had thought taking a strong stand might be enough to get him to back off, remembering his supposed easy-going nature from years ago, but apparently drunk Neal didn't operate on the same level as sober Neal.

"What, you're talking for her now?" He growled. "Please. Like you know Emma."

Regina took in her surroundings in her peripherals, not breaking eye contact. The people around them had not only started to notice the confrontation, but had stopped what they were doing to observe. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted. She would not be made some freak show.

"And you do? You think she's into drunk oafs making scenes?"

"She's definitely not into weird-ass, scary lesbos, but it doesn't explain why's she hanging out with you. At least you look half-way hot for once."

He gave her a not at all subtle lookover, all the while holding her back from just making a break for it. Regina was regretting leaving Ruby, but at the same time, she didn't know whether Ruby would protect her from this. Whether anyone would.

This was going nowhere good fast.

* * *

><p>Emma gulped down her second glass, reveling in the open window above the sink. She knew she had to get back to Regina (with the one still closed water bottle she had discovered and guarded fiercely with her in mind), but it was difficult tearing herself away from the fresh air. Maybe she could convince Regina to take a walk with her before they got back to dancing.<p>

"Emma!"

A rather frantic looking and sounding Tink hurried into the kitchen, flitting past the other people milling around to go straight to Emma. "I couldn't find you anywhere!"

Emma put her glass down. Tink could be a little over-enthusiastic from time to time, but this seemed real. "Well, I'm here?"

"So is Neal."

Of all the things Emma had been expecting, that was not one of them.

"Wait, what?"

"Neal showed up about ten minutes ago, I think. He's at least tipsy and he's definitely looking for you," Tink elaborated breathlessly.

"Ten minutes? Shit," Emma cursed. Ten minutes meant that escape would be near impossible. He was probably close to finding her, or had maybe seen her already—if he had seen her already— "Oh shit, Regina!"

Emma bolted out the door and shoved her way through the hallway, not caring if Tink was following behind.

There was no way this ended well.

That feeling doubled when she saw the wall of people right around the entrance to the room where she had left Regina. She didn't care about who she was elbowing to get through, particularly when she saw her not particularly tall ex-boyfriend still looming over Regina, who despite having all of her personal space taken away was not backing down, not even a little. Not even when Neal was clearly making some inappropriate comment.

"Neal, what the fuck!" She burst into the circle. "Leave Regina alone."

"Your girlfriend's fine, Emma," Neal spat. Normally he was so easygoing. Emma didn't recognize him like this at all, and she wondered whether it was just the booze that had gotten him so riled up. "I should've known you're a dyke. Why else would you break up with me?"

Emma gaped. He was practically raging, and of Neal Cassidy's many faults, she wouldn't have listed a temper among them. And maybe he wasn't always the most sensitive or correct, but hate? She was even more relieved she left him.

"I broke up with you because you're a tool, Neal. And because you're a community college reject who thinks it's okay to show up drunk at a high school party. Honestly what the hell are you doing here?"

Something she said must've gotten through because he was back to his typical, pouting self.

"I wanted to talk to you, Emma. I miss you. I love you."

Emma signed. "C'mon, Neal, let's go talk." She was clearly humoring him, trying to get him out of the party, because honestly, even though she knew the crowd knew Neal used to be cool (which was hopefully why they hadn't stepped in to tell him to back off—other than some half-hearted "c'mon, dudes" from some of the guys who knew him from sports), she was embarrassed out of her mind. Nothing good had come out of her relationship with Neal.

"No!" Neal protested, shaking away from Emma's guidance. "No way. You don't want me anymore," he sort of moaned, sneaking a hit from a previously unnoticed flask. "You're totally fine, shaking your ass with the ice bitch. Does nobody cool want to hang with you? Where's that Ruby girl? She's hot."

"Wow, Neal, excellent job of trying to get me back." Emma didn't know how the situation was devolving this quickly or thoroughly but she knew that it was. Not that she thought it possible, but Neal was just getting worse. "Now that you've failed miserably, get out. Stop embarrassing yourself."

"You first, Swan." Neal was being downright petulant, making a face at Regina, who had been incredibly quiet this whole time.

Seeing her, standing there amidst all these people she didn't trust, just waiting for the next terrible thing to happen—It was no longer about her own humiliation. Emma was fucking angry.

"Regina is so ridiculously high above you on your best day, Gold."

"Em—" Neal started to break in, his extra hurt apparent because he hated being identified by his dad's name, having gone by Cassidy ever since he left for college. But Emma was not finished.

"You're not worthy of being in the same room as her, let alone the same house, so get the fuck out before I make you."

Emma's furious dismissal definitely shifted drunk Neal's tactics.

"Aw, c'mon, babe, look, I'm sorry, can't we just talk a little?" Neal went to reach for her, but before he could touch her, Killian stepped in between them, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone," Killian stated in his particular brand of menacing calm. But despite Killian's even temper, Neal was instantly riled by the man standing in his space.

"Back off, limey, this has nothing to do with you."

Killian took a deep breath and turned to face the girls.

"My apologies, Emma, Regina."

Then, before anyone could know what was happening, he swung back around, cold cocking Neal in the jaw, knocking the already woozy boy out.

Killian nursed his hand as Neal tumbled to the ground and some of the guys who were once on the lacrosse team with him moved to carry him out, mumbling that they'd take care of him, and they were sorry they didn't step in earlier.

"Killian, you really didn't have to do that," Emma reproved, watching the scene in disbelief.

Killian made a face as he tried to shake out his hand but ended up hurting it more.

"He was besmirching my friends' honor," he declared. "Also, he was just being an arse."

"True," Emma agreed, softening. "I'm not going to say I didn't appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, Swan." He turned from her graciousness to face Regina, seemingly genuine in his repentance. "I am sorry I didn't step in sooner."

Regina couldn't handle acknowledging everything that had just happened in the moment, so she shied away from the admission to briefly observe Killian's hand.

"You ought to go to the hospital," she asserted. "It looks broken."

At that, Tink appeared from the crowd, nudging her way around the last line of spectators.

"I'll take care of him. Are you two all right?"

Emma looked to Regina and even though she couldn't begin to speak for how the girl was feeling at the moment, she knew the best course of action would be to get them out of this as soon as possible, so she replied for the both of them.

"Fine, Tink, thanks. Take care of your boy. …With the mean left hook." She smiled as she recognized the parallel, glad that something good could come out of this situation.

Killian was having none of it, particularly as he was still in pain from just having defended her. "I swear to god, Swan—"

"I'll make sure he gets a cast in grey," Tink cut him off, playing along as she escorted him through the crowd.

"Call tomorrow with an update?" Emma called after them.

Tink nodded and led a still murmuring Hook out of the house, leaving Regina and Emma in the middle of the spontaneous circle. The people around them will still staring, observing, many having glimpsed Regina earlier but now getting explanations, clues to the relationship they had been wondering at.

Emma didn't even have a chance to regroup before more spectacle broke in in the form of Ruby, having run to them from whatever corner she was in with Billy.

"God, Regina, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Emma had forgotten all about how she had thought she made it clear to Ruby that Regina wasn't to be left alone until the second she saw her friend.

"Ruby!"

"It's all right, Emma," Regina curbed her anger right away, calming in a way she hadn't expected. "I left her to come and find you."

Ruby still looked deeply apologetic, not allowing Regina to take all the blame.

"Sorry, Ems. And about Neal."

"Yeah, whatever," Emma dismissed her concern, mumbling. "Not the first stupid choice I've made."

"He wasn't always this terrible, Regina," Ruby explained, "Don't think Emma's a super huge idiot. She's only a little one."

Emma didn't know whether to be angry or laugh or just agree. Leave it to Ruby to diffuse her moods.

"Gee, thanks, Rubes. What happened to being apologetic?"

"Still soooo sorry," Ruby repeated, somehow sincere and playful at once.

"I know, Ruby," Regina responded thoughtfully to Ruby's earlier comment. "As much as he wants to separate himself from his father, he has many of his traits."

"You know Neal?" Ruby gasped. "And you didn't say anything at the bonfire?"

"You were talking about him at the bonfire?"

"Oops," Ruby did look relatively chastised at the return of Emma's anger, and decided her best option was to cut and run before things got worse. "Forget I said anything. You're both okay? Okay, good. I'm going to go now. Talk to you tomorrow, Ems."

As Ruby hurried away and left the two of them alone again in the middle of their growingly chatty observers, Emma sighed.

"Well, I was going to ask if you'd like to go for a walk outside."

Regina breathed in relief.

"I really, really would."

Emma was so glad to hear it that she gave a genuine smile and grabbed Regina's hand.

This time, the crowd parted to let them walk right out the front door without touching a soul.


	13. Chapter 13

The cool air really did help.

It was still that springtime kind of fresh, the smell from nearby pine trees brought out by some of the dampness that had accumulated in the evening chill, cooling and soothing not only after the heat of the party but also for the heat of her anger.

But Emma still wished she could tear Neal a new one.

She was still mad about falling for him. She always would be. But that was her own stupid mistake, and she would deal with it alone. Their connection would always be their problem, considering how reluctant they both were to unload on others in the first place. But now it was all about Regina. How dare he bring her into their twisted relationship. How dare he attack her just for being her friend. In front of everyone!

Regina had just wanted to go to her first party, and not only had Emma not protected her as she had promised, she had been the cause of its destruction.

Why anyone would want to be friends with her was beyond her at this point, let alone someone so unsure in her world to begin with, but Regina was still there, walking beside her in silence.

Emma shoved her hands deeper into her pockets. She didn't know what to say, how to apologize, how to explain.

Right next to her, Regina was thinking many of the same things.

She should've known this couldn't have lasted, even if everything between the two of them had been so great. There were too many outside forces, too many unearthed secrets. Maybe Neal would've just pleaded with Emma had she not been there. Maybe some of the guys would've just escorted him out, not hesitating to help Emma. Maybe Emma could've avoided the whole mess of her history entirely, and gone on being everything she was. Instead of defending Regina to a crowd of the most popular people in school.

Emma had defended her to a crowd of the most popular people in school.

She was bound to regret that.

And Regina couldn't get over how happy it made her feel but how terrible it was that she was bringing Emma down with her.

This couldn't last.

"Regina—"

"Emma, I—"

They stuttered awkwardly at their overlapping words, each willing the other to continue. Regina was just hoping to get it over with. So she allowed Emma the floor.

"Please. Go ahead."

They had still been walking aimlessly, but now Emma stopped, turning to look Regina in the eyes in the dim light of the moon and the streetlamps farther down the road.

"Regina, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay." Regina couldn't fully meet Emma's gaze as she prepared for the inevitable. It already hurt, and she knew that was all her fault.

"No, none of this is okay," Emma protested, shaking her head.

"I cannot believe that Neal took all our shit out on you—your night got ruined because of _me_, because I dated an idiot. Those things he said, Regina, and whatever he said before I got there—none of it is worth listening to, you know that right? I'm so sorry. I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you, okay?"

Regina hadn't expected a single thing out of Emma's mouth. Once again Emma had undermined her expectations and she was both thrilled and reluctant. She didn't want to tell the truth. She didn't want to have be the one to end it. She wasn't sure she'd be able to.

"Emma—"

"No, no protests, Regina." Emma somehow sensed she needed to cut off what was coming. "You're amazing and I'm so sorry."

_I'm amazing?_

This was too much. She had to tell Emma her side of it all. Even though she could use it against her, even though she could resurrect the whole sorry tale. Emma had seen her ex attack her and had stood up for her without hesitation. Even though she didn't deserve it. Emma needed to know.

"My mother tried setting us up."

"What?" Had they been moving, Emma's shock most certainly would've stopped them in their tracks.

"Neal," Regina elaborated, willing herself to continue. "My mother tried setting us up. Back when she thought he might follow in his father's footsteps."

"You're kidding."

"I wish."

Emma pondered for a moment. "Is that what you meant…what you said to Ruby? About his being like his dad?"

"Yes."

Emma accepted her answer, nodding, clearly trying not to push but clearly wanting to. She needed to know how it all connected, how her new friend was connected to her ex-boyfriend, how that might change why he had confronted her in the middle of a party.

Regina could see Emma's wheels turning, despite her desire to hide it. Emma deserved to know. What he said, the big scene, it was all her fault. Emma's embarrassment was all her fault. She had to keep going.

"I was supposed to be going out to dinner with my mother, but when we arrived, Gold and Neal were already there." Regina wrapped her arms around her middle, not sure what would come of this story other than her own discomfort.

"I just knew. He was perfectly charming at dinner, even joking around, trying to lessen my obvious discomfort. I was only a freshman, and he was a senior, and I was…embarrassed, by my mother and the situation. I didn't think he was interested, or that he even thought of it as anything other than a waste of his time. When they sent us off to 'get to know each other' I thought he would drop the act and say something along the lines of, 'you're sweet, and I'll be sure to tell our parents you're just too young right now and they're crazy for trying to force some guy on you.' But he didn't. He kept treating me well, to the point where it was very flattering that an older boy would express that kind of attention. The night ended, and he was a perfect gentleman, and I though that would be it. He'd go back to ignoring me."

Emma didn't say a word, just waiting in expectation. Something more was coming and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"He asked me out that weekend. Coming to the house. I thought I might as well since…well, I didn't exactly have other plans. We obviously didn't connect at all. He…we were too disparate. But I kept trying.

"I really did want it to work."

Regina didn't have to clarify for Emma to understand just why that was. And although Regina was wary about revealing her romantic connection to someone Emma had been intimately involved with, for some reason, she knew Emma wouldn't care. That it wasn't what this was about. Still, she gathered herself for the big finish.

"And so, when he went in to kiss me at the end of the night—I let him. But when he went in for the next…I realized I shouldn't pretend. He said he was fine with it, he understood, but—"

This time Emma couldn't restrain her response, dreading where this story was heading. She thought she knew what Neal was capable of, but she didn't want to be proven dreadfully wrong.

"Regina, what did he do?"

"Oh, no, it wasn't anything like—" Regina hurried to clarify, realizing belatedly the situation could seem much worse than it was.

"—The next Monday at school, people were laughing. More than usual," she murmured. "And then someone asked if Neal had 'fixed' me…Apparently he had told the team that I hadn't been interested in him because I wasn't interested in men. But that he had managed to convince me anyway."

Regina had finished off her story with the least drama possible, not wanting to frighten Emma again, but her blasé attitude didn't seem to matter to the blonde. She was plenty upset anyway—if anything more so because of it.

"Regina."

"It was a joke," Regina explained. "It's hardly important."

"Regina!" Emma chastised, horrified at the meanness of it all, but more that Regina would try to minimize it. "That's—just—god, if I had known…" She sputtered, wondering what effect this information would've had on the course of her life in Storybrooke—and desperately hoping that it would've mattered as much as she wanted it to.

"It died out mostly when he graduated," Regina continued, not knowing what to do at all with Emma's forceful reaction. "Somehow the rumors made their way to my mother, and once she found out they had started with Neal, she told Gold, and Gold removed a great deal of financial support."

At that, Emma's response shifted, as if it had triggered some thought deep in her brain, the emotion falling away in her contemplation.

"So that's why…"

Regina waited, but Emma didn't continue her thought, the sentence dying with the breeze as she sunk into further consideration.

"What?" She questioned softly, wanting to know what was going on, but still worried for Emma's eventual realization that she shouldn't be hanging out with her, waiting for her to process that her ex's rage had been prompted by Regina herself.

"He was living like a rebel," Emma reminisced almost dreamily. "You know, ratty car, stolen beers, going to community college because he couldn't afford the alternative—I didn't know he came from money until way later."

Regina nodded. She did know about Neal's "rebellion," and while she hadn't cared to hear about anything concerning him, she had seen him around town on occasion during the summers when he came back to generally loaf about. And there was last summer when she started her work for Gold—she had been worried about having to interact with him, but he mostly stayed away.

Still, this wasn't the point. She couldn't put off saying what she really had to say.

"Anyway," Regina brought the conversation back. "It wasn't—what he said—It wasn't because of you. At least not most of it."

"Regina," Emma practically sighed her name, but not in irritation, in what she could best describe as gentle exasperation, like Emma had been trying to say something the whole time and Regina just wasn't listening.

"It was my fault because without my stupid choices he'd have never been there to begin with, and if I had just known…all of this should've been different. Really, it's all fucking Neal's fault. None of this is on you." Emma shook her head in dismay, pondering how even just the littlest of changes could've been so much better for everyone, but really wondering if she was going to tell Regina this story. She hadn't really wanted to bring it up with anyone ever again, but Regina definitely deserved to know her side, especially when she had been so revealing with her own.

She started up their walk again, not knowing if she could get through it just staring into Regina's understanding gaze.

"We met when I first got here. That summer. I was still so…angry, and he was really chill. Like life had dealt him a hard hand, too, but he was making what he could with it. He'd drive us down to Boston so I could escape some of the small town-ness, but he also kind of helped me fall back into old habits…lifting, stuff like that." Emma paused, almost more ashamed of her past than of her relationship with Neal, which was insane. But Regina was just waiting patiently, not judging any of it.

"And he's talking about running away together, starting new, and that there was someone who chose me, who wanted me…I fell for it, hard."

Regina had known bits and pieces of Emma's past, news traveling fast in a small town, and she had assumed that growing up in the foster system was not ideal, even if she sometimes let wishes that she could've been orphaned instead of growing up with Cora take hold in her brain before realizing her folly. But the way that Emma was talking, the restrained emotion just under the surface…Regina had realized Emma wasn't much of a sharer, neither of them was, but in this moment, she saw the depth of the popular girl and all she wanted was more.

"Emma…"

Emma ignored her in favor of powering through her story, no longer able to acknowledge the girl listening to her. "Then at the end of the summer I overheard him talking to his dad, asking for money. I hadn't known he even had a dad let alone that it was State Senator Gold, the most successful lawyer in town. That kind of blew things up."

Emma glanced at her shoes scuffing the ground, not being able to look at Regina yet, but still not done. Regina just waited, not wanting to spook her off despite the myriad of possible responses that ran through her mind.

"But then he came back this past summer, all cleaned up and apologizing, saying he wanted to do right by me this time, and…I'm such an idiot. One more great summer. But then…he's asking if I still have contacts to fence some watches, and it's all just a game. We had…" Emma paused. This really was something no one knew about. Not even Ruby. But still, she knew she could tell Regina. She just knew. "A scare, and it was all the more reason to break up with him, but it kind of turned him all around.

"Still." She shook herself out of consideration.

"I know better this time."

At some point during Emma's confession they had wandered just far enough that Emma could slump against a nearby lamppost. From a distance, it would've looked effortlessly cool, but from where she was standing. Regina could see the torment and self-loathing roiling underneath the surface, things she never imagined she'd see in her brash new friend. But despite not wanting to see Emma in pain, she was almost relieved to.

This she could understand. This made her feel like they could be something—something real, not just with her as the popular girl's pet. This wouldn't have to end, Regina could have something to offer—They could help each other.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. You deserve…" She trailed off as she failed to quantify just what she was feeling. "You deserve so much more."

Emma almost looked horrified at the idea, that she could deserve anything at all, and she pushed off from the lamppost to stand directly in front of Regina.

"No, Regina. You do," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry about tonight."

Emma was so sincere, that Regina could only consider. Yes, there had been…a few obstacles, but she really couldn't count the night as ending poorly. Somehow she and Emma had made it through. Almost better for it.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you. But I'm not sorry I came."

"You're not?"

Regina smiled and shook her head.

"No. I'm not."

Emma felt the happiness grow all the way through her system until it reached her face.

"Me neither."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In both this and moreso in what I imagine will be the next chapter, I'm not doing such a great job of keeping out the angst. I promise I'm going to try to keep it in genre! Hold me to it!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** A small SPOILER and a warning: So this did go a little dark, and I blame Cora (and someone else, you'll see). Feel free to hate her for it. And for her magical abuse becoming a little more real…

* * *

><p>Emma was still in an obnoxiously good mood.<p>

She really didn't understand how, considering how Neal had almost ruined everything.

Again.

But instead, what had happened at the party had somehow made things better. She and Regina felt so much more real now. Still new, and raw, and maybe a little delicate, but they had exchanged secrets when neither of them liked doing so. They trusted each other.

Regina trusted her.

Emma had decided to ignore that niggling feeling in the back of her skull that told her this wasn't a good thing. Not when there still was a big secret between them. A big secret that everything was based on. But she couldn't help it. They were friend-friends in the way that Emma was with maybe only Ruby and Mary Margaret.

Even though their time together had been so short, it felt right.

After that moment under the streetlamp, they had just decided to head home, not wanting to go back into the party at all. Not when they had found a way to so successfully salvage the evening. Emma had promised that they'd get more dancing in, at least at prom, and then definitely over the summer with everyone's going away parties as she walked Regina back to her house. Regina had protested, saying Emma needn't bother, she was more than capable of making the short walk herself, but Emma had wanted to, content to spend more time in Regina's company, to end the evening on something more cheery than tales of her failed romance.

By the time Emma had gotten back to her bug, finding the party mostly dispersed, she was cold from the chill in the air, but warm inside in the goofiest kind of way. Regina had agreed to hang out the next day, or that she would do her best to—she had said something vague about her mother again, and work, but Emma didn't press, and Regina seemed set on making it happen.

Besides, Emma would get the story behind mom, behind work, behind everything eventually—probably—because they told each other stuff now. Real things. They had a future, beyond this stupid bet. A bet that Emma didn't even think about winning anymore. Especially since Neal had likely dented her own chances, at least at little. Maybe she could get people to vote for Kathryn instead. She wasn't as broadly well liked, but she could probably pull it off with the cheering and the looks and the smarts... Anyway, it didn't matter. She and Regina were real friends. And they were going to meet in town after Emma's usual Sunday brunch with Ruby, or as Granny called it, Ruby's Sunday distraction.

And it was just about time.

Granny had just kicked her out in anticipation of the church crowd rush like always, for as much as she liked Emma, she knew Ruby was half as efficient with her friend around.

Emma didn't mind in the least, bidding the Lucases goodbye as she headed outside to sit and watch the people streaming from the church doors.

Emma had never been one for church, but she did enjoy people watching, and religious gatherings tended to offer some of the best. She spotted the younger kids dashing out the door, their reserves of concentration absolutely spent; their parents, some genuinely invested and greeting each other with verve, some clearly wondering whether they just ought to give the whole thing up with the exception of holidays. The older couples, the widows and widowers, all getting in their fair share of social interaction, and making sure to thank the priest for his sermon. They all passed as usual. But then, Emma spotted someone she had not at all expected.

As the crowd thinned, out came Regina Mills, dressed in actual Sunday finest, walking slightly behind a woman who really looked quite like her, but harsher, colder (which was saying something considering how cold Regina could be), year-worn, talking to a balding man—Regina's father? No, Mayor Blanchard. Leo, Mary Margaret's dad.

Emma didn't know why she had assumed Regina wasn't the type for church, but she still didn't think she had been wrong to. Maybe it was the completely emotionless mask, or the way that her hands would seek out her jacket pockets only to be instantly removed. Emma had no real reason for it from outside appearances, but even at a distance, she just knew that Regina was incredibly unhappy in the situation. She would much rather be dashing off with those kids.

Emma looked around for MM, thinking her friend might be part of the problem especially since her dad was there , but she wasn't to be seen. Emma knew she went to church regularly, so perhaps she was still inside, hoping to avoid Regina?

By the time Regina and her mother and Mayor Blanchard had made it down to street level, she had her answer. MM had popped her head out the door, only to be seen by Regina's mother. She put on a brave face as Regina's mom waved her down to the group, before walking her a little further away, seemingly under the pretense of allowing Regina and Leo to discuss something in private.

That definitely did not seem like something Regina wanted to do, and Emma rounded a corner to get a closer look without exposing herself. Something about the meeting just didn't look right, and that was outside of Regina's clear tenseness. He was way in her space, in a way that Leo never had been when she had met him. He had always seemed like a really caring dad and great Mayor, but this conversation, on body language alone, had Emma recalling different men. Ones who sometimes hid their lesser qualities behind a pious front. She didn't want to think any of it—she was probably just overreacting, knowing Regina had some sort of tumultuous relationship with the Blanchards, but then the conversation was wrapping up and Leo escorted Regina back to her mother, his hand on her back.

And then lower.

Emma almost thought she had imagined it, but even after blinking a few times, she still was sure she saw Mayor Blanchard's hand lingering on Regina's ass.

What. Was. That.

Before Emma had time to process, MM was practically running away once Regina returned, pointing at her watch. Leo seemed to apologize on her behalf and said goodbye to both Mills women.

As much as Regina also looked like she wanted to leave, her mother didn't allow it, turning to her and drawing close. This lack of personal space was intimidation, threatening. A whole other set of connotations for Emma—and some less than fond memories.

Before she could observe more of mother and daughter's interaction, Emma spotted State Senator Gold headed right towards the pair. Regina seemed to, too, looking for a way out, but Cora grabbed hold of her wrist. And held a little too tight.

Emma had seen enough. Regina didn't need anymore of this. She left her nook to take off at a jog—something that still looked casual, but with her training and long legs was faster than anyone else could've managed. Gold was already discussing something with Regina's mother, but that didn't stop Emma from bursting in.

"Regina!" She called from a few steps away, drawing the attention of all three. "I'm so sorry to interrupt," she apologized to the adults before turning directly to her somewhat stunned friend. "I'm so glad I caught you—that assignment for English is really killing me, and I was wondering if you had a little time to spare today to help?"

The emotions that ran through Regina's eyes—confusion, fear, relief, worry—stayed visible only to Emma as Regina turned wordlessly to the adults, silently asking permission.

Her mother seemed none too pleased with any of it, but before she could speak, Gold cut in.

"Don't let me stand in the way of young minds," he warbled, bowing out. "See you at work tomorrow, Regina. Such a treat to see you at services again."

Emma didn't miss the way Regina's eyes blew wide at the last remark, or how purposeful Gold had seemed in its utterance. Regina's mom didn't seem to react—but Emma had the feeling she didn't know her well enough at all yet.

"You'll be home in one hour, Regina."

The woman didn't even acknowledge Emma's presence, just demanding this of her daughter, with a detachment that even Emma could sense did not mean well.

"Yes, mother," Regina replied, so desperately trying to keep her voice neutral and placating.

Regina followed Emma's lead away from her mother and down the block, rounding a corner and walking until they were sure they couldn't be seen.

Regina didn't know what to say. She had never intended for Emma to see her mother. Or to see her coming from church. And when Emma had entered, saying likely the only thing that could get her away…how did she know? How much did she know?

"Did I help or make things worse?"

Emma was looking at her intently, radiating a calm concern that Regina wasn't sure how she managed. So she did know. At least something.

Regina considered. They had been relatively fine that morning when they headed in. Regina had had high hopes for Cora's quick exit after services and that she could find a way out of office work for Gold. It was a Sunday, anyway, and she had finished most of what she could the day before. She could always trade him Monday afternoon if he insisted. It would be worth it for more time with Emma. But then…Cora had made some light rounds before they took their seats in the pews, and someone had clearly said something. Regina spent most of the sermon wondering what it could be—that she hadn't been going on Sundays when her mother wasn't there to make her, that Whale's party hadn't been the decorous gathering Cora assumed…she hadn't gotten any answers once the service was over, just seen her mother's rising tension. And now she knew that Cora knew about the skipping. But was that it? Or was there something else? And was there any way to escape it? At least now she had an hour to plan.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But thank you."

Emma nodded, still contemplating her. Regina wondered at how much she had seen, but most of all, how this changed Emma's view of her. If it did. She felt exceedingly uncomfortable in the tweed jacket that her mother had insisted she wear, trying to keep from pulling at the sleeves.

"This isn't me."

Regina didn't know if she was referring to the clothes, the church-going, the association with Gold, the meekness she hated she felt around her mother, or any combination of it all when she spoke, but Emma shrugged all the same, unsurprised.

"I guessed as much."

Emma shifted a little on her feet, not wanting to push, but obviously curious, her natural instincts to find out as much as she could peaked.

"Your mom?"

"No one has ever been elected to major public office without a religion, and no, you can't choose, Kennedy was the one exception to the Protestant rule," Regina spat in half-imitation of Cora, her temper simmering now that it had room to grow.

Emma was surprised by the flare up, not considering that maybe Regina could be fiery if given the opportunity, if her walls were already on their way down. But she ignored it for the time, and the information it allowed her, in hopes of offering Regina some calm while they were still out in the open.

"That was her then?"

Regina gaped a little as she realized that was likely what Emma had meant originally, and she had just revealed more than she had to. Or likely should've, considering. She exhaled as her anger fizzled, replaced by a lesser sort of discomfort.

"Yes."

"And your dad?" Emma asked. Regina had mentioned him in passing, of course, but had never said much about him.

Regina couldn't help the little frown that found itself on her face at the thought. He was supposed to have come back by this morning, but she would bet anything he'd call tonight with apologies and promises of just another week.

"Out of town on business. He's Catholic, anyway," she felt the need to add, once again revealing more than she intended. Because Emma was smart, smarter than many gave her credit for, and she could practically see the blonde making connections about what that meant for her parents' relationship, for her and her father's…

But Emma still didn't push, accepting what she had been given. Something was on the tip of her tongue though, and if it wasn't about her or her parents, maybe Gold? Regina did feel ashamed for helping him most of the time, and it certainly put out the wrong message about her political ideals, but all things considered, it was the lesser of the two evils.

Maybe Emma wanted to ask her about that.

"Regina, Mayor Blanchard…" Emma hesitated not knowing how to ask what she wanted to ask, or whether there was a question at all that could encompass the whole situation.

But Regina tensed up, not knowing that Emma had seen any of that interaction and Emma suddenly wanted to avoid it all for the time being, except for one tiny thing she wondered.

"Does Mary Margaret know what he's like with you?" She decided to finish her question. "Is that why she seems so guilty?"

"What?" Regina looked aghast at the very notion. "No. She doesn't know. No one knows."

Though Regina's hurried assertions, Emma's investigative side just kicked in and she could no longer resist.

"Knows what?"

"Nothing," Regina replied automatically before pausing as if to reconsider. "Nothing," she confirmed with a shake of her head. "Just don't tell her what you saw."

"Regina—" Emma wasn't protesting telling MM—she had no intension of telling MM anything about Regina, but she wanted to know—well, anything she could.

"Don't," Regina dismissed her, rolling her eyes with a shake of her head. "There's nothing to tell. Honestly. He's just a little…free with his hands nowadays. That's not why Mary Margaret is acting however she's acting."

Even though Emma (mostly) believed Regina was telling the truth, it was sincerely creepy, and to not have anyone care, or likely even believe—she would definitely be paying more attention to Mayor Blanchard the next time she saw him.

"That's not—" Emma wanted to protest, but she saw—Regina didn't need it. She needed to forget all about that morning in the short time she could. "Look," Emma sighed, changing directions, "I know you only have an hour, so I won't make you talk about it. But you know—I don't care that he's the Mayor or Mary Margaret's dad, or about anything else—I'll beat him up for you if you want."

Leave it to Emma to make her feel better with the threat of aggression. Against one of the most powerful men in town. As much as she knew Emma actually wouldn't, she wouldn't have minded watching Leo get his ass handed to him. Because she had no doubt that Emma could do just that.

"That won't be necessary, Emma," she allowed with a smile. "But I can't say I don't appreciate the sentiment."

"Okay," Emma replied, smiling back, happy with Regina's relaxing form. "Offer still stands, if you ever change your mind. I could always just break his hand," she suggested casually.

"Well," Regina appeared to consider, "if his hands are ever anywhere near you, I think it's only fair." She decided firmly, only partially in jest.

"You know, I'd have to agree," Emma played along, though not doubting for a second that if Leo Blanchard ever did that to her, she would most certainly use the opportunity to permanently disfigure at least one of his fingers.

"So," Emma started again, "if I'm not spending the next hour working on making our esteemed Mayor less of a super sleaze without Mary Margaret knowing, can I buy you a hot chocolate at Granny's?" She asked. "And when I say buy, I mean Ruby will, and when I say Ruby will, I mean Granny will threaten to dock it from her pay but will actually just grumble about us kids."

Regina smiled a little at Emma's mischievous grin, clearly the beneficiary of many of these free drinks at Granny's expense. Regina hadn't been into Granny's in a while as she only ever went with her father, but she had to admit the appeal, particularly in the safety of the church-going adults and with Emma seeming so comfortable. She could put off being alone and Cora and thinking all together for a little while longer.

"I suppose I could agree to that."

* * *

><p>The hour had eventually been good to think. Emma hadn't taken up very much of it, somehow knowing that Regina could use a long walk home on her own, and promising as she dripped the very last drops of cocoa on her tongue that they'd make up for it with lunch tomorrow and real plans later in the week.<p>

Regina held onto that hope as she considered what she would be walking into with Cora, whether she had cooled off a little since church or more likely had simmered in whatever was bothering her until she was sure to take it out on Regina. But to what extent? Regina had decided that if it was about skipping church, she'd say she was using the extra time to study for the AP exams, which Cora would still punish her for, but hardly as much as she would for the truth, and if it were about the party, she would swear she had no idea it would be filled with such debauchery and she left as soon as she could find Whale to tell him as such. Again, it would hardly soothe Cora's anger, but it might limit it. It all depended on who had said what when. Gold in particular had a way of riling her mother when she wasn't ostensibly winning, whatever that meant at any given interaction…she may have dismissed his comment as trying to set her on edge, but more likely it was fuel for the fire. His games almost always left Regina the loser.

It was time to get it over with, because whatever mood Cora was in it was not bound to be pleasant.

She pushed open the front door with at least five minutes to spare before her imposed deadline, but Cora was already standing in the foyer.

This wouldn't be pleasant at all.

"How was that girl's paper, Regina?" She asked as if she knew it had all been a deception anyway. Regina still played along.

"It needed work, but I think I helped."

"Interesting she thought to find you at church, considering your lax attendance."

"Lax? Mama—"

"Don't interrupt," Cora spat. "Mayor Blanchard told me how good it was to see the two of us at services again—and I heard what Gold said, Regina. You haven't been going, not when I'm not here to make you. Is that so?"

"It's true, Mother," Regina admitted, knowing the alternative wasn't an option, but not without spite. All of her fear this morning was because of a few missed Sundays praying to a God she didn't even believe in? "But it's only because I was studying for AP exams instead. I thought that grades were always more important. Isn't that what you always want from me?" She declared, failing to rein in her annoyance. And realizing right away what a mistake that was.

"Don't talk back."

Cora's arm shot out like a cobra, her thin fingers clasping around Regina's neck.

It had been a while since Cora had last done this to her, but Regina knew not to fight back. She knew only to plead, but that wouldn't help her. It just wouldn't hurt. Right now, however, she didn't even have the opportunity for that as her breathing grew more difficult and Cora continued on.

"I heard something interesting this morning, something that made me very angry, dear. It was quite slanderous, a dreadful rumor I thought we had put to sleep, apparently rearing its head because of some altercation at a party?"

Regina did her best not to react to the news—so it wasn't just about church after all; it wasn't even about the party, but Neal. Neal, once again making her life difficult.

"Mama, it wasn't my fault—" She tried to gasp to no avail.

"Quiet," Cora spat, her bony fingers squeezing tighter as Regina fought every instinct to pry the hand from her neck. "Maybe I should only let you study, never let you out of the house at all," Cora pondered evenly, as if she were deciding what to have for lunch.

"Such a foolish girl. Maybe I shouldn't let you leave your closet."

The violence was one thing, but that, to be trapped like that—it had to have been years since she last was confined, but Regina still feared it more than any of her mother's other punishments. And with her father gone, there was no telling how long she would be trapped.

"No, Mama, please," she pleaded, her voice high and rough through the strain and the emotion, "I'm sorry, I'll be good."

"You are ruining your life, Regina Mills, after all I've done for you," Cora growled, her anger returning to the surface as she stared her daughter down.

Though finally, just as Regina started to see spots, she let go.

"You are to stay in your room until school tomorrow. And if you ever skip church again," she threatened, "I will not be so forgiving."

"Yes, Mama."

Regina could barely get the words out before she was rushing back to her room, hands around her neck, wishing she had had more than just a cocoa with Emma as her stomach already started to protest.

But now also hoping word would never get back to her mother about it.


End file.
